Obscuridad Reencarnada
by Solo el Doctor
Summary: Dos años después, un semental llega a Canterlot con anticipo y gracias a su mejor amiga decide mudarse a Ponyville junto con su hermano, en su camino se reencuentran con un viejo amigo de la adolescencia que oculta un grave y obscuro secreto que pondría en peligro sus vidas y todo aquello que aman, aliandose con el Doctor, deberan defender todo aquello que es importante para ellos.
1. Primera Noche en Ponyville

Una brisa fresca cubría todo Ponyville en la madrugada, en el centro se veían cinco ponis en la obscura noche caminar hacia Sugar Cube Córner y al llegar dos se separaron y esperaron en la puerta de la tienda, los tres ponis sobrantes galoparon hacia a las afueras de Ponyville directo a Sweet Apple Acres, uno de ellos se detuvo y se quedó mirando como caminaban lentamente, a medio camino la luz de la luna ilumino a los dos ponis que se dirigían al rancho, era Dark Blade, el guerrero poni terrestre junto con la noble Applejack, no querían hacer ruido así que conversaban en voz baja mientras se encaminaban al rancho…

Applejack: Me alegro mucho que tú y Gunner hayan tomado la decisión de vivir aquí, enserio verán que les gustara, dime ¿Cómo te sientes?

Dark: Je, je no llevo ni media hora en Ponyville, pero créeme que me gustara…

Applejack: Esta bien terroncito, una cosa ¿A dónde se fue tu extraño amigo? Que yo sepa nos venía siguiendo, aparte ni a las chicas ni a mí nos lo presentaste…

Dark: Si, una disculpa Aj me ando quedando medio dormido, se llama Frank es un viejo amigo de la adolescencia, no se mucho acerca de él, pero yo pienso que sigue siendo el mismo pony de siempre….

Applejack: Ah, de acuerdo Blade pronto dormirás, otra pregunta por lo que veo es un pegaso o un terrestre, porque cuerno no tenía…

Dark: Es un pegaso, no le viste las alas porque traía su chamarra, no te preocupes mañana personalmente te lo presento y se conocen, ¿te parece bien?

Ambos ponis llegaron a Sweet Apple Acres, la familia Apple se encontraba dormida, Applejack encamino a Dark hasta el granero y ahí conversaron mientras Dark se quitaba sus katanas y alforjas…

Dark: Algo tranquilo y lleno de paz…

Applejack: En eso si tienes razón, aquí siempre las cosas son muy tranquilas…

En eso Dark se atoro la funda de su katana con una de sus alforjas, de modo que no podía liberarse, Applejack comenzó a reír por como Dark hacia intentos por liberarse, Applejack decidió darle un casco…

Applejack: Haber, déjame te ayudo *toma la katana de Dark*

Dark: Me pregunto cómo se la estará pasando mi hermano…

Mientras tanto, en Sugar Cube Córner, una yegua terrestre abría la puerta de la tienda, al hacer intentos por cual llave encajara, conversaba con Gunner…

Pinkie: Cual llave será, cual será…

Gunner: Tal vez es la que tiene el logo del pastelito…

Pinkie: Oh cierto, que tonta je, je… *abre la puerta* Bienvenido a Sugar Cube Córner, ahora, ¡mira! *enciende la luz*

Gunner se sorprendió por lo que vio, una gran cantidad de pasteles y golosinas…

Gunner: Por…Celestia… ¿Frank estás viendo esto…? ¿Frank?

Pinkie: ¿Qué no iba detrás de ti?

Gunner: Eso creí, probablemente se fue con los otros, bueno Pinkie, mañana echaremos otro vistazo, tengo mucho sueño…

Pinkie encamino a Gunner hasta su habitación y entraron…

Pinkie: ¡Bienvenido a mi habitación! Por aquí te diré donde dormirás *abre otra puerta*

Cuando Pinkie abrió la puerta de su closet, al abrirlo vio mucha ropa en el suelo junto con una gran pila de papeles y basura, rápidamente Pinkie la cerró y apenada dijo...

Pinkie: Que tonta soy jeje, ya vuelvo *Entra rápidamente al closet*

Gunner: ... ¿Qué rayos?

Mientras tanto en la parte alta de la iglesia de Ponyville….

Frank: Como odio mentirles a mis amigos…solo espero que ellos no los encuentren, tanto a mí como a ellos…

Un pegaso aterrizo a toda velocidad de igual manera en la iglesia y desenfundo dos dagas amenazándolo…

?: No puedes esconderte para siempre Frank, ellos vienen por ti, ya es tarde, han sabido tu localización…ríndete ahora o yo mismo me hare cargo de ti…

Frank: Que no pueden entenderlo…yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que paso…

?: Tú tienes todo que ver, si no hubieras conocido a Gunner en un principio, nuestro escondite en Baltimare no estuviera hecho pedazos ni comandado por un demente…debes morir traidor…

Frank: Él nos ayudó a escapar del imperio…si eso no lo agradeces, eres un desconsiderado…

?: Si, nos ayudó…pero por sus acciones y las tuyas…la mitad de nuestros ponis murieron…ahora quieren venganza…comenzando contigo…

Frank: Lo siento, pero mientras viva…nadie de ustedes lastimara mis amigos…

?: Quien dice que solo queremos la cabeza de Gunner, la venganza será arrasar con todo Ponyville…sufrirán como sufrió mi pueblo y el tuyo...

Frank: El poder etéreo del tirador y las dagas sanguinarias del samurái te lo impedirán, junto conmigo y las seis yeguas que portan los elementos de la armonía, ustedes no tienen oportunidades…

?: Pues veamos que tanto sobrevivirán sin ti y que tanto sobrevivirán los dos "héroes de Equestria", ustedes no se comparan con lo que nos atacó...no se comparan con lo que viene en camino…en guardia ahora…

Frank: Él te lavo el cerebro justo como hizo con todo el pueblo, sé que acerca algo trágico, pero créeme que tengo la fe de que Ponyville sobrevivirá, en fin si eso quieres…en guardia...

El pegaso se puso en guardia y a toda velocidad trato de apuñalar a Frank, una descarga eléctrica sacudió al pegaso y Frank desenfundo un pequeño tubo y lo lanzo al aire el cual se convirtió en un bastón elemental, al ponerse en guardia el pegaso había desaparecido, por arriba trato de encajarle las dagas pero Frank confiado en sus instintos se dio cuenta y una bola de fuego saliendo del bastón quemo las alas del otro pegaso, no dándose por vencido comenzó a darle tajos los cual Frank esquivaba con facilidad y bloqueaba con su bastón, el pegaso se iba agotando más y más lo cual sus tajos de ser rápidos fueron siendo más lentos, Frank aprovecho y lo golpeó fuertemente en la mandíbula lanzándolo hacia arriba, entablando vuelo lo alcanzo y de un golpe de bastón lo sacudió y lo lanzo a tierra firme con un gran y poderoso impacto el cual provoco un ruido no tan fuerte, aterrizando llego a revisarlo y por tanto polvo levantado se dio cuenta de que nuevamente el pegaso había desaparecido, por la espalda alguien llego y antes de darse cuenta solo sintió que alguien le hizo un fuerte tajo en las alas, logro detectarlo a tiempo, antes de poder hacer algo recibió un fuerte golpe que lo aturdió y con una patada fue a llegar al suelo, antes de poder tomar su bastón, el otro pegaso le encajo una daga en cada casco delantero, Frank muerto de dolor vio como el pegaso saco un cuchillo amenazándolo dijo…

?: ¿Crees que somos un as de la magia como tú? Por dios, nosotros somos mercenarios Frank, algo de lo que tú nunca te comportaste como tal…

Frank: Así es…yo no robo, me gano la vida Striker…aun así aunque me mates Ponyville estará seguro, tus intentos serán en vano…

Striker: Tú crees eso, nunca se sabe... si tú que te creías invencible caíste por mí, por un soldado mercenario, como todos los de Baltimare y para el plato fuerte el mejor de todos los mercenarios los quiere ver muertos… bueno ya no dejare que te desangres y acabare contigo…

Striker maniobro con su cuchillo, apunto en su cuello y dijo…

Striker: Buenas noches, Frank… *Lanza la daga al aire*

Al volver a tomar la daga nuevamente y a punto de encajárselo recibió un fuerte golpe mágico en forma de nota musical que aturdió y daño severamente a Striker, Frank rápidamente lo pateo haciéndolo a un lado maniobro con sus alas y trato de quitarse las dagas de sus cascos con ellas, Frank recibió otro golpe mágico pero en forma curativa lo cual le sano los cascos rápidamente, al ver de donde provenían vio a una yegua de color gris desangrándose con un violín en sus cascos, Frank se sorprendió y apunto de ayudarla Striker se levantó y con la daga se abalanzo a apuñalarlo violentamente, Frank se barrió por el suelo esquivándolo y tomo su bastón elemental y le dio cinco descargas eléctricas, ya después de eso lo lanzo al aire con un golpe que dio al suelo con su bastón, en el aire dio el ataque decisivo, un ataque en cadena de fuego que incinero al mercenario causándole la muerte rápida y mortal, Frank desgastado enfundo su bastón y galopeo rápidamente hacia la yegua del violín, la reviso y vio que tenía en su casco trasero izquierdo y en su espalda más de dos cortes de los cual salía mucha sangre de ella, Frank rápidamente la tomo y la puso en su espalda y salió disparado a un hospital, para mantenerla viva tuvo que conversar con ella para que no desfalleciera, asustado Frank le dijo…

Frank: ¡Te vas a poner bien me oyes! Oye, oye no te duermas, no es momento…Por favor no lo hagas, venga ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

?: M…mi…nombre…

Frank: ¡Así es, tu nombre! ¡No te duermas casi llegamos! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Dónde vives?

?: Me…llamo…Oc...tavia…

Frank: ¡Mucho gusto Octavia, me llamo Frank! ¿Octavia, no es momento de dormir me escuchas?

A lo lejos de los pocos edificios de Ponyville se veía el hospital, llegando rápidamente Frank pidió una enfermera, la enfermera rápidamente actuó y consiguió una camilla, otras dos enfermeras tomaron sueros, vendas y medicamentos y acostaron a Octavia en la camilla, rápidamente la llevaron a urgencias, Frank asustado entro con ellas…

En otra parte de Ponyville…

Gunner: ¿Qué rayos fue ese temblor?

Pinkie: No lo sé, me hizo cosquillas, probablemente fue un trueno pero…no programaron una lluvia nocturna…

Gunner: ¿Crees que sea buena idea ir a echar un vistazo?

Pinkie: Por mí no hay problema, son las tres con cuarto de la noche, no creo quedarme…*cae al suelo dormida*

Gunner: Eso pensaba… *carga a Pinkie y la acuesta en la cama* Echaría el vistazo, pero no conozco este pueblo…

Gunner se asomó por la ventana y a lo lejos veía unas luces que provenían del hospital que trabajan las veinticuatro horas del día…

Gunner: Muy bien, ya localice el hospital…mañana iré a preguntar que si sintieron ese temblor… *se acuesta en la otra cama*

Y así fue como paso la noche…

Enfermera: ¿Disculpe, cuál es su nombre?

Frank: Me llamo Frank, ¿Cómo está mi amiga?

Enfermera: Esta severamente herida, perdió mucha sangre…

Frank: ¡Por Celestia! ¿P…pero se pondrá bien? ¿Verdad?

Enfermera: No lo sé señor Frank, aparte de eso el objeto pulso cortante con la cual ella fue cortada, tenia…

Frank: ¿¡Tenia que enfermera!?

Enfermera: Veneno de manticora…

Frank quedo en shock…

Enfermera: Lo siento…pero…hay muy pocas posibilidades de que ella sobreviva…

Frank sabía que el veneno de manticora en la sangre era como una dosis de muerte, sintiendo miedo y desesperación no sabía que hacer más que recurrir a sus amigos, saliendo del hospital corrió a Sugar Cube Córner y voló hasta la ventana donde dormían Pinkie y Gunner, tocándole con un casco a la ventana Gunner despertó y dejo entrar a Frank…

Frank: ¡Gunner, Gunner! ¡Necesito ayuda por favor!

Gunner: ¿Qué pasa Frank que sucede?

Frank: Lo que pasa es que… _-No puedo contarle que me enfrente con un mercenario de Baltimare, no debe saber la verdad- _¡Lo que ocurre es que una yegua terrestre fue atacado por una manticora!

Gunner: ¡Por Celestia! ¿Ella está bien?

Frank: No…sufrió cortadas graves y para colmo la manticora uso su veneno…

Gunner: No puede ser…no sé nada acerca de antídotos ni remedios…rápido debemos ver a Twilight, Pinkie me dijo que vive en un árbol con ventanas aquí en Ponyville…

Frank salió por la ventana y emprendió vuelo para ver todo Ponyville y rápido detecto el árbol que Pinkie menciono, bajo y le dijo a Gunner…

Frank: ¡Lo encontré, rápido ven!

Gunner: ¡En marcha!

Ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca de Twilight, tocaron y nadie les abrió…

Frank: Llevamos quince minutos aquí y no abre la puerta…

Gunner: ¡Oh Celestia no tenemos tiempo para esto! *coloca un explosivo en la puerta* Apártate… *detona el explosivo*

Frank: ...

La puerta no se abrió…

Gunner: …. ¡TWILIGHT ABRE LA PUERTA!

Twilight desde dentro en su cama despertó por el grito y fue a abrir la puerta, Twilight no pudo creerlo, después de dos años volvió a ver a Gunner, ambos estaban sorprendidos al verse, Frank interrumpiendo dijo…

Frank: ¡Gunner, Gunner a lo que venimos!

Gunner: Twilight, luego nos saludamos, rápido, tengo que preguntarte algo, la vida de una yegua corre peligro, ¿sabes crear antídotos para eliminar veneno de manticora?

Twilight: Tengo un libro acerca de remedios, déjame buscarlo y te lo entrego, ¿te parece?

Gunner: Mas que perfecto…

Twilight cerró la puerta y se puso a buscar, pasó un rato y abrió la puerta levitando el libro de remedios…

Twilight: ¿Dónde está su amiga en este momento?

Frank: En el hospital de Ponyville…

Twilight: Perfecto, llévale esto a un doctor, en los hospitales crean estos antídotos y remedios, vayan no tienen mucho tiempo…luego hablaremos tú y yo Gunner...

Gunner tomo el libro y se despidió, ambos regresaron al hospital…

Frank: ¡Enfermera! ¿Cómo está mi amiga?

Enfermera: Ahora no puedo hablar pegaso, ella está en urgencias, el veneno ya surtió su efecto….

Gunner: Llegamos tarde…

Frank: Todavía hay posibilidades, ¡tiene que haberlas!

Gunner: Enfermera, tome este libro, sirve para remover ese veneno…

Enfermera: Lo siento…pero no creo que sea útil…

Gunner: ¿No lo cree? Con esto podría salvarle la vida a esa yegua, por cierto… ¿de quién se trata?

Frank: Una tal Octavia…

Rápidamente a Gunner se le vinieron recuerdos e imágenes a la mente, cosas que habían sucedido en el pasado, hace dos años….

-Flashback-

Campamento terrestre, hace dos años después del hechizo de destierro de Celestia…

Octavia: Si, de Canterlot, ¿tú de dónde eres?

Gunner: Yo, de Appleloosa, pero no creas que soy como todos esos ponis que son muy descarados, yo tengo modales…

Octavia: Si, lo note por cómo te presentaste, no te preocupes…

Otro recuerdo se hizo presente….

Desierto de Appleloosa, todo el pueblo terrestre se dirigía a Canterlot…

Octavia: Jajá, eso es verdad, casi quería romperle la cabeza con mi cello, se robó todo mi acto, después de eso descubrieron que era un farsante…

Gunner: Yo en tu lugar, le estrellaría ese cello y un piano para rematar

Ambos reían, se descubrió en ese recuerdo los buenos amigos que eran….

-Fin del Flashback-

Gunner tomo la iniciativa y furioso fue hacia la sala de urgencias, dos guardias protegían la puerta y a punto de entrar lo echaron para atrás con sus lanzas…

Guardia: Solo personal autorizado puede pasar…

Gunner: Mi amiga esta allá adentro y de mí depende su vida…

Guardia: ¿Estas sordo? Solo personal autorizado…

Gunner: ¿Eres idiota? O simplemente no sabes razonar las cosas…

Guardia: En este momento podría arrestarte…

Gunner: No lo volveré a repetir, déjame entrar…

El escandalo fue más grande, los enfermeros en la sala donde se encontraban viendo como Gunner hacia conflicto por salvar a su amiga…

Guardia: Ultima oportunidad vaquero, vete de aquí o serás arrestado…

Gunner: Por Celestia sí que son molestos, ¡arréstame esto!

Gunner dio una patada a cada uno de los guardias maniobrando hacia atrás y desenfundo….

Gunner: Ahora sí, me dejaran en…

Gunner no termino su frase porque se dio cuenta que en sus cascos no portaba sus dos confiables armas…

Mientras tanto en Sugar Cube Córner, en la habitación se encontraba sus revólveres junto con su guadaña….

Gunner: … *face palm*

Guardia: A por el…

Frank: ¡Atrás! *prepara su bastón*

Guardia: ¿Un bastón? Mejor devuélvelo a al acilo de Ponyville... *ríe*

Frank: A dormir… *dispara dos rayos grises*

Esos rayos pusieron a dormir a los guardias por un buen rato, Gunner corrió con el libro entregándoselo al único doctor que podía fabricar el antídoto…

Gunner: ¡Por favor, dele ese antídoto y ella vivirá!

Medico: ¿Estás seguro? Veamos… se ve difícil, pero puedo hacerlo…no queda mucho tiempo, por favor regresen a casa y yo me hare cargo, gracias por su ayuda…

Gunner: No me iré de aquí sin que le inyecten ese antídoto…

Pasaron veinte minutos y el antídoto salió exitoso, rápidamente el medico entro a la sala donde estaba Octavia y con una jeringa lo inyecto, sacaron una muestra de sangre y al analizarlo con un microscopio se dieron cuenta que las toxinas del veneno iban desapareciendo, el medico pidió a Gunner que viera, Gunner rio de lo feliz que se puso, primero que nada Frank susurro…

Frank: Gracias a Celestia…

Medico: Ya solucionamos el problema mayor, pero la vida de su amiga aun corre peligro…

Gunner se le borro la felicidad al escuchar eso y dijo con coraje…

Gunner: A…que se refiere…

Medico: Ella ha perdido sangre, pero créanme que se pondrá bien, ahora necesito que se vayan y descansen un poco, fue una noche muy pesada para ustedes….

Frank: Podemos esperar en la sala de espera, ¿verdad?

Medico: Así es si no, no se llamaría de espera, ¿verdad?

Frank: Cierto…

Ambos ponis salieron y se sentaron en una de las sillas de la sala, cayeron de sueño y pasó lo que quedaba de la noche, al día siguiente despertaron, eran las nueve con veinticuatro minutos rápidamente Frank despertó a Gunner y eliminaron el sueño sacudiéndose la cabeza, rápidamente se acercaron al lobby y pidieron información acerca de Octavia, el doctor salió de la puerta de urgencias y los condujo hacia la sala donde se encontraba la yegua terrestre, el medico les dijo…

Medico: Miren, ella está mejor, no es que ella este inconsciente, ella está durmiendo…

Gunner se acercó a ella y reviso si respiraba, todo iba normal…

Frank: Muchas gracias doctor…

Gunner: ¿Cuantos bits le debo doctor?

Medico: Eso es lo de menos señor, espere a que ella despierte, pueden quedarse aquí si quieren, debo retirarme, tengo más pacientes que atender, nos vemos… *Sale del cuarto*

Gunner: Que hacia ella en Ponyville…

Frank: ¿La conoces?

Gunner: Así es, fue una buena guerrera, ayudo mucho cuando lideramos la escolta terrestre hacia Canterlot, cuando los pegasos se revelaron y resulto ser una maldición, ella es de Canterlot por eso me pregunto que hace aquí… ¿Precisamente que paso? ¿Dónde la encontraste?

Frank: Larga historia…luego te contare ¿sí?

Gunner: De acuerdo…aún sigo dudando que hacia aquí, en Ponyville…

Frank: Cuando despierte lo sabremos… ¿quieres algo de almorzar? Iré a la cafetería…

Gunner: Tráeme lo que sea…

Frank: No tardare… *sale de la sala*

Gunner: Primera noche en Ponyville y ya pasan cosas raras, que vida más cortante…

Mientras tanto, en Sweet Apple Acres, Dark despertaba ansioso por conocer todo Ponyville…

Dark: ¿Applejack…?

No había nadie en el granero…

Big Mac: Ella no se encuentra aquí…

Dark: ¡Oh Celestia! Ya todo el mundo tiene la costumbre de asustarme, hola soy Dark Blade…

Big Mac: Me llamo Big Mac, soy hermano mayor de Applejack…

Dark: Mucho gusto, ¿me podrías llevar hacia tu hermana?

Big Mac: Eyup…

**Y aquí concluye el capítulo uno, estuve ausente mucho tiempo pero yo creo que ya lo solucione, pero bueno díganme ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el capítulo dos. ¡Paz!**


	2. Conociendo al enemigo

**Antes de iniciar no suelo ponerme en los zapatos de los antagonistas, pero por esta ocasión quiero que conozcan a lo que nuestros héroes se enfrentan, disfruten el capítulo.**

Big Mac guio a Dark hacia Applejack, ella se encontraba golpeando los árboles y bajando las manzanas junto con su hermana menor Apple Boom, Dark agradeció primero que nada a Big Mac y se encamino hacia ella…

Applejack: ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo amaneciste? *golpea un árbol*

Dark: De maravilla gracias…

Applejack: ¡Dame quince minutos y nos vamos a Ponyville, quiero que conozcas a todos los ponis de esta área, empezando por mi hermano!

Dark: Si, tu hermano, ya me presente con él, ¿quién es esta linda potra?

Apple Bloom: ¡Mi nombre es Apple Bloom, encantada!

Applejack: Es mi hermana menor *golpea nuevamente el árbol*

Dark: Mucho gusto, soy Dark Blade…

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué te trae por aquí en Ponyville?

Dark: Una larga historia niña, luego nos conocemos mejor ¿te parece?

Applejack: ¡Termine! Uff, nada como ponerse a trabajar en las mañanas, con este árbol van…

Apple Bloom: Cuarenta y seis, hermana…

Applejack: De acuerdo, creo que terminamos más antes, vamos hay que ver cómo está tu hermano y reunirnos con el resto…

Dark: Me parece bien, vamos…

Los tres ponis se encaminaron hacia Ponyville, algo pasaba a las afueras de Ponyville unos cuantos kilómetros en una cueva…

Se escuchaban golpes y gritos de lamentos, había unos ponis terrestres y pegasos formados en fila, portaban armaduras caseras dándole un estilo de bárbaro, eran alrededor de más de veinte de ellos, junto con un poni con capucha y una túnica torturaba a una unicornio con lentes violetas, crin blanca y pelo azul fuerte, el poni verdugo hablo…

Verdugo: Bien, primero que nada ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

?: ¡Púdrete!

Verdugo: Error… *alza un látigo*

El verdugo azoto a la yegua unicornio con el látigo mojado en su espalda…

Verdugo: Ahora sí, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Vinyl: Vinyl….

Verdugo: ¿Vinyl qué?

Vinyl: …

Vinyl nuevamente fue azotada con brutalidad lo cual le abrió una herida en su espalda, con los ojos llorosos respondió…

Vinyl: ¡Scratch, que quieren de mí!

Verdugo: Aquí yo hago las preguntas *la golpea*

El golpe en la mandíbula provoco que se le cayeran los lentes violetas, el verdugo le dijo…

Verdugo: Muy bien, Vinyl Scratch, ¿conoces a este semental? *extiende un papel de sus cascos*

El verdugo le mostro una foto de Gunner, Vinyl no tenía idea de quién era…

Vinyl: No sé quién es, nunca lo he visto…

Verdugo: ¿estas segura? Porque de conocerlo y darnos toda información de él, te podríamos liberar…

Vinyl: Solo sé que…el salvo Equestria de demonios, ¡es todo lo que se!

Verdugo: Eso no basta…hora de subir de nivel…

El verdugo saco un bisturí, un cuchillo muy pequeño pero muy filoso y puntiagudo con cual pico a Vinyl en su casco pero no aplico fuerza…

Verdugo: ¿Me dirás dónde está?

Vinyl llorando del miedo le respondió…

Vinyl: Te juro…es todo lo que se, por favor…

Verdugo: Eres amiga de una tal Octavia, ¿verdad?

Vinyl: Si, vivo con ella…

Verdugo: Que mal, ahora ya te podemos culpar por cómplice…

Vinyl: ¡Que!

Verdugo: Hoy en la madrugada murió uno de los nuestros por intentar eliminar a un viejo amigo, estábamos a punto de lograrlo pero ¿Qué paso? Tú amiga intervino y nuestro colega murió…

Vinyl: P…pero….

Verdugo: Ya puedo matarte en paz…

Vinyl: ¡Espera, espera! ¿Todavía tienes mi bocina junta mi mezcladora aquí verdad?

Verdugo: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto? No trates de evadir la situación…Pero si, aquí esta…

Vinyl: Adentro tengo información acerca del poni que buscas, libérame y te la daré, ¡Pero no me mates por favor!

Verdugo: Sabia que podías colaborar, soldados desátenla…

Mercenarios soltaron a Vinyl y ella se acercó a su bocina, se agacho y dijo…

Vinyl: Denme un minuto… *enciende el cañón*

Verdugo: ¿Porque rayos demoras tanto?

Vinyl: Solo estoy buscando, espera… *saca dos discos y los pone en la mezcladora*

Verdugo: Eso es todo, soldados vuélvanla a atar…

Antes de poder hacer algo, escucharon que se recargaba algo…

Verdugo: ¿Qué demonios, que demonios es eso?

Vinyl salió y acomodo los discos, con un detonador dijo…

Vinyl: No es nada especial, solo es mi ¡CAÑON DE BAJOS! *presiona el botón* **(Musicians of Ponyville)**

Un gran estruendo de área sacudió a todos los soldados mandándolos estrellarse mientras eran aturdidos, Scratch contaba con unos tapa orejas, rápidamente salió corriendo desesperada de la cueva, el verdugo con un martillo gigante reventó el cañón de un martillazo…

Verdugo: ¡QUE NO SE ESCAPE, A POR ELLA!

Vinyl corría desesperadamente a la salida de la cueva, a punto de llegar se interpusieron dos soldados, les lanzo un rayo que los cegó y los derribo, saliendo se encontraba un bosque, a lo lejos se veía un letrero de información, corriendo y sintiéndose más aliviada recibió un fuerte disparo que le quebró un casco, muerta de dolor y en el suelo portando sus lentes vio un poni terrestre, tenía unos lentes exactos igual a ella pero en color rojo, portaba una máscara negra la cual no se le veía completamente nada, una chaqueta negra estilo agente que cubría todo su cuerpo, en su espalda tenía dos espadas y portaba pistolas de fuego en cada uno de sus cascos, dos alforjas, se desconocía que contenían, portaba en sus cascos un arma que Gunner aprendió a fabricar, se llamaba rifle de cerrojo con una mira telescópica, el verdugo lo alcanzo y se acercó a Vinyl, el mercenario del rifle cargo el cerrojo de su rifle y la bala ardiendo cayo en la espalda de Scratch, ella estaba aterrorizada, el verdugo le dijo…

Verdugo: ¿Crees que somos tontos o algo así? Te presento a…Hank, ¿lo dije bien?

El poni asintió…

Verdugo: Él es uno de los mercenarios más letales y peligrosos que tengo, nadie se le puede escapar de los cascos, ahora Hank, por favor levántala…

Hank la levanto del suelo, ella estaba muerta de dolor en su casco…

Verdugo: Gracias, ahora por favor sostenla ahí…

El verdugo saco el mismo látigo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el casco que Hank le había disparado, Vinyl lloraba mientras sentía dolor, pero no le importaba, ella sabía que estaba destinada a morir…

Verdugo: Desafortunadamente no puedo matarte, si lo hago todos en Ponyville se preocuparían por ti y se cuestionarían donde estas, Hank llévala a la cueva y trata de sanarla como puedas, cuando sane te la llevas a Ponyville en la noche, ahora escúchame Scratch, si dices algo de esto, lo sabremos y puedo hacer tiempo en mi agenda para matarte personalmente y esta vez lo hare lento y doloroso, ¿me oyes? Llévatela…

Hank solo asintió, por lo que parecía él no hablaba, el verdugo saco de su alforja ensangrentada un radio pequeño, lo cual llamo...

Verdugo: Adelante Deimos, ¿cómo van allá?...Si, aja, si…que ¿más? Interesante, captúrenlo y me informan…fuera *guarda el radio*

Mientras tanto, en el lado sur a las afueras de Ponyville, un poni terrestre con una visera, (una gorra sin la parte de arriba) junto con un abrigo negro de agente y un radio-alforja junto con un comunicador hablaba con el verdugo, colgando ya se puso en marcha y le hizo la señal a su amigo, su amigo portaba un gorrito negro, una camisa de tirantes blanca, por una extraña razón portaba pantalones cargo negros en sus dos cascos traseros y unos lentes cristalinos grises, en sus cascos tenía un gancho muy afilado, ambos eran color blanco escarcha y ambas tenían cutiemarks de una cruz negra…

Deimos: El jefe quiere más información acerca del tirador y el samurái…

Sanford: ¿Cuál jefe? Verdugo, Auditor o Hank, ya no se ni quien es nuestro jefe… Hank es el verdadero jefe, recuérdalo, pero si no hacemos esto él nos matara, ahora si no obedecemos al verdugo Hank nos matara también, ahora si no obedecemos al Auditor, el mismo ira por nosotros…

Deimos: Si, Hank es el bueno, recuerdo esos tiempos haciendo carnicería para el bien y no para el mal, todo cambio muy rápido…

Sanford: No te pongas así Deimos, ahora somos mercenarios, debemos dar este gran golpe, imagina todo lo que tendremos…

Deimos: No lo sé... ¿Qué paso con Triky y Savior?

Sanford: Vigilan el lado oeste de Ponyville, rayos no me gustaría ser la victima que están interrogando…

Deimos: Rayos tienes razón, ¡Sanford mira!

Ambos ponis se percataron de que una carroza venia por su camino, la carroza era sumamente elegante y colorida, Deimos se cubrió en la maleza y Sanford lanzo su gancho a un árbol y lo escalo, Deimos le hablo por el radio…

Deimos: Sanford debemos secuestrar la carroza a mi señal, usa el gancho ¡ahora!

Sanford lanzo el gancho a la rueda de madera haciéndola partir en dos partes, la carroza quedo inmóvil, Deimos salió de la maleza y con una escopeta de perdigones se fue acercando a ella, rápidamente abrió la puerta y vio una hermosa unicornio de crin blanca y pelo morado asustada por el estruendo le dijo…

Rarity: Buenas tardes querido mi nombre es Rarity, ¿tu provocaste esto?

Deimos solo la miro y la bajo del carruaje…

Deimos: Mire, no quiero ser un gran patán, pero en este momento necesito que coopere conmigo si no cosas malas sucederán, ¿me explico?

Rarity: Ah, ¿Qué necesita?

Deimos: ¿Conoce a este sujeto? *le enseña la foto*

Rarity: ¡Por Celestia! Primero que nada ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Deimos: Es confidencial señorita, por favor necesito que me lo diga…

Rarity: No te diré nada, eres un desconocido que busca a mis amigos y ni siquiera se tu nombre…

Sanford salto a la carroza y amenazo con su gancho a Rarity…

Sanford: ¡Una vez más mi amigo te preguntara, si no escucho una respuesta brillante yo mismo te rajare el cuello! ¿Entendido?

Rarity asustada asintió…

Deimos: ¿Quién es?, detállamelo

Rarity: Es un amigo de hace dos años, el salvo a Equestria…

Deimos: Que armas y vestimenta usa…

Rarity: Porta algo llamado Revólveres del éter o revólveres etéreos, junto con una guadaña, una chamarra negra muy a la moda, un sombrero negro con una pluma de fénix…

Deimos: *presiona un botón del radio* Tenemos a alguien que sabe mucho de él, solicito ordenes…si señor….

Rarity: ¿Qué está pasando?

Deimos: ¿Dónde lo vio por última vez?

Rarity: Canterlot…hace dos años que me despedí de él, no sé dónde está…

Deimos: Mientes…

Sanford: Ohh, a mí no me gustan las mentiras, me dan ganas de asesinar gente…

Rarity: ¡Es todo lo que se, lo juro!

Deimos: Dime un amigo que el conozca, alguien muy cercano aparte de su hermano…

Rarity: No te diré nada, ya por favor déjenme ir…

Sanford lanza su gancho rozando la cara de Rarity, después de eso lo vuelve a enfundar….

Rarity: ¡Ah, ah! Está bien, está bien, una de sus mejores amigas se llama Pinkie Pie, es amiga mía y ella lo quería como un hermano…por favor déjenme ir…

Deimos: Una cosa más, ¿en qué parte de Ponyville vive y como es su aspecto?

Rarity: Yo, yo…no puedo, no quiero que le hagas nada malo…

Deimos: No hare nada malo, solo quiero saber eso y obtener información…

Rarity: Prometen que no le harán nada…

Deimos: Prometido…

Sanford: De acuerdo…

Rarity: Mi amiga Rainbow Dash me dijo que volvería a Ponyville ayer, viviendo en una dulcería y pastelería llamada Sugar Cube Córner, Pinkie es una de sus mejores amigas, ella es rosada con pelo de explosión igual rosado, ella es muy imperativa…por favor no le hagan daño, se los suplico...

Deimos: ¿Qué tan adentro de Ponyville?

Rarity: En el centro…

Deimos: Muy bien, Rarity, ¿lo dije bien?

Rarity: Si…

Deimos: Necesito que hagas algo más, no podemos entrar a Ponyville así que…

Rarity: ¿No quieren que la traiga a este lugar verdad?

Deimos: Así es…

Rarity: Lo siento, no puedo, mátenme si quieren pero no le daré la espalda a mi amiga…

De la carroza salió una pequeña unicornio color blanco escarcha y le dijo…

Sweetie Belle: Hermana, sé que dijiste que me quedara aquí pe…*es interrumpida*

Sanford: Espera… ¿Dijiste hermana?

Rarity: ¡No, ella no ha dicho nada!

Sanford: Deimos…

Deimos: Sanford, no me gusta hacer eso y lo sabes bien…

Sanford: Lo siento, pero mi cabeza no rodara por un espadazo de Hank…

Sanford bajo de la parte de arriba de la carroza y cargo a Sweetie Belle amenazándola…

Rarity: ¡No! ¡Suéltala!

Sanford: Lo siento, pero a menos de que hagas el trato de traer a Pinkie aquí, no veras a tu hermana…

Rarity: ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Por favor mi hermana no!

A Rarity se le salían las lágrimas y Sanford le lanzo gas lacrimógeno, Rarity no veía nada y estaba mareada, cuando el efecto del gas se fue, ellos ya se habían marchado, Rarity cayó al suelo desesperada y soltó el llanto, entre lágrimas dijo…

Rarity: Le prometí…no volver a ser una mala hermana…

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Ponyville…

Gunner: Octavia, tienes que abrir esos ojos por favor…

Octavia podía escuchar a Gunner pero podía verlo, en un movimiento ella movió su casco, Gunner se sorprendió y rápidamente se lo tomo, alguien abrió la puerta y resulto ser Twilight, Frank, Pinkie, Dark y Applejack, todos vieron su cara de preocupación y hablaron con el…

Twilight: Gunner…

Gunner: Hola amigos…

Frank: Me tope a Twilight en la cafetería, venia preocupada por lo que paso anoche…

Twilight: Así es…llame a mis amigas y me contaron que Dark y tu vivirán aquí, ¿es eso verdad?

Dark: Eso es verdad Twilight, lamentamos si no te avisamos antes…

Pinkie: Si Twilight, era sorpresa…Gunner te traje tus cosas *le da su alforja y guadaña*

Gunner: Muchas gracias Pinkie, ¿dónde está el resto?

Applejack: Pues, Rainbow Dash despejando el cielo, le lleva todo el día, Rarity fue a Canterlot a entregar no sé qué cosas y Fluttershy… ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Sábado?

Dark: Así es, es sábado…

Applejack: No sé qué era que tenía que ponerles nombres a los conejos bebes de esta temporada…Pero bueno no las culpes, están muy ocupadas…

Gunner: No hay problema *se enfunda los revólveres*

En eso llego el medico con unos papeles, un poni policía entro con él y le dijo…

Medico: Gunner, Frank…tenemos una noticia…

Gunner: ¿De qué se trata doctor?

Medico: Mejor que el alguacil te lo diga

Alguacil: Caballeros…después de analizar esas cortadas por parte de la señorita Octavia, esas cortadas no fueron causadas por una manticora, la manticora tiene garras más grandes que le causarían la muerte instantánea, los cortes que presenta la señorita Octavia fueron por objetos pulso cortantes, ya sea una espada o un cuchillo…

Gunner rápidamente cambio su gesto a uno de ira y coraje al saber que algún poni causo tanto dolor a una de sus amigas, todos veían el rostro endemoniado de coraje de Gunner…

Gunner: Frank…

Frank: Te juro que yo no hice nada…

Gunner: No es eso…me mentiste…ahora responde antes de que te parta la cara… ¿Quién lo hizo?

Frank: Gunner, créeme que si lo sabría te lo diría, solo la encontré en el suelo…

Gunner: Entonces…Dark…

Dark: Dime hermano…

Gunner: Ven conmigo…iremos de cacería…

Dark: Ya vas, yo me apunto, vamos por esos bastardos…

Frank: Yo tengo derecho a ir, yo la rescate y quiero que los culpables sufran…

Gunner salió por la puerta y se dirigió al bosque junto con Dark y Frank, al llegar al bosque del este, vieron a Rarity desesperada en su carroza, rápidamente Gunner pidió a sus amigos vigilar el perímetro mientras iba a conversar con ella, ella se encontraba llorando sentada al lado de una maleta de su carruaje…

Gunner: ¿Rarity, eras to?

Rarity: ¡Gunner! Diría que alegría verte pero esta no es la ocasión *suelta el llanto*

Gunner: ¿Qué paso? Pensé que ibas para Canterlot…

Rarity: Si…pero unos tipos malos se llevaron a mi hermana Sweetie Belle, querían información tuya, ¡Gunner por favor perdóname!

Gunner: Ya, ya no me gusta ver llorar a las yeguas, ¿no supiste por donde se fueron?

Rarity: No…ellos…ellos usaron un gas que me aturdió, cuando el efecto término…ellos se habían ido con mi hermana…

Gunner: Localizarlos será un problema ¡Dark, Frank, vengan rápido!

Dark: ¿Qué ocurre?

Gunner: Necesitamos localizar a esos tipos, comienzo a tener dudas de que esos tipos, fueron los mismos que le hicieron eso a Octavia…

Frank: ¿Qué sugieres? _-No puedo exponerlos, si Hank o Triky saben su ubicación, sumamente alguien moriría, pero no serían esos dos, sería uno de mis amigos-_

Dark: ¿Que no tienes una habilidad para detectar las huellas o algo así?

Gunner: No lo sé, mi ascensión como tirador etéreo me trajo muchas habilidades nuevas, aun no término de leer mi libro…echare un vistazo…

Frank: ¿Qué haremos si los encontramos?

Gunner: Los acabaremos sin piedad…

Frank: ¿Y si son profesionales y muy letales?

Un momento de silencio se hizo presente, Gunner lentamente al igual que Dark le clavaron la mirada a Frank…

Dark: ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Gunner: ¿Tiene algo que ver con Baltimare, no es así?

Frank: ¡Q…que! Claro que no, yo solo decía…

Gunner: Esos tipos vienen de Baltimare, ¡verdad!

Frank: Chicos, chicos por favor, no inventen malos entendidos…

Dark: ¿Quiénes son?, responde…

Frank: Esta bien…si, son mercenarios provenientes de Baltimare, ellos vienen por venganza…

Gunner: ¿Venganza? Que hemos hecho para que ellos quieran venganza…

Frank: El fuerte en Baltimare fue invadido por El Auditor…

Dark: ¿Y ese es…?

Frank: El auditor es un ser misterioso y lleno de poder, capaz de manipular a los ponis con una facilidad, hace un año hubo una guerra entre el escondite en Baltimare y la legión sombra, que venía por parte de ese sujeto, antes de que sellaras la puerta de dimensión alterna una legión de ponis fantasmas logro escapar, junto el Auditor acabo con ese escondite, pero no era solo un escondite, era un pueblo muy poblado y secreto, el Auditor mato a la esposa e hijo de Hank, un asesino justiciero y vengador especializado en armas de fuego y armas de cuerpo a cuerpo, ese tipo antes trabajaba para el bien, Auditor manipulo a Hank le dijo que si quería ver a su familia, tendría que servir para él, sus dos mejores amigos ,Sanford y Deimos, son aprendices de Hank y lo apoyaron, con esos tres ponis pero sobretodo Hank, pueden acabar con una ciudad entera, antes de que Auditor acabara con lo poco que quedaba de Baltimare, no me quedo remedio más que pedir ayuda a la guardia real, ellos llegaron junto las tres legiones reales de Equestria y aniquilaron el pequeño pero poderoso ejército del Auditor, luego de eso todos los mercenarios y las familias que quedaban, fueron arrestados por la guardia, unos pocos lograron escapar y se unieron con el ejercito del Auditor buscando venganza, en ellos estaba Striker, un amigo mío…

Gunner: Oh Celestia…

Dark: ¿Cómo rayos?

Pero tanto como Hank hay dos más que se me olvida mencionar, antes de que todo pasara, su aprendiz estrella Deimos y yo éramos muy amigos y me conto acerca de los dos ayudantes del Auditor, ellos son Savior y Triky, créanme que les dará miedo conocerlos, ni Hank, ni el Auditor podrían con ambos juntos...ya después de eso el Auditor le lavo el cerebro a Hank y le dijo que tú, Gunner habías matado a su esposa y a su hijo, ahora él está furioso pero controlado y busca matarte junto con todos los demás para que el Auditor pueda manipular tu poder Etéreo y conquistar Equestria con un increíble poder Etéreo y oscuro, déjame darte un último detalle…

Gunner y Dark: A que nos estamos enfrentando…

**Aquí concluye el episodio dos, dejen sus reviews y díganme que les pareció, los veo en el episodio tres. ¡Paz!**


	3. Duelo Veterano

Frank: El auditor es muy poderoso, pero vulnerable…ahora si logra vencerte y se apodera de tu poder etéreo, será tan poderoso como la princesa Celestia multiplicado diez veces…

Dark: ¿Entonces, que podríamos hacer para que eso no sucediera?

Frank: Una gran amenaza viene en camino, Auditor, Savior, Triky, Hank, un puñado de ejército sombra y mercenarios sedientos de venganza…

Gunner: No sobreviviremos…debemos pedir ayuda...

Frank: No podemos, si pedimos ayuda al ejercito lunar y solar, ellos morirán antes de llegar debido a que gran parte de los mercenarios tanto pegasos como terrestres y unicornios tiene bien vigilado las rutas hacia Ponyville...si pedimos ayuda a las princesas tienen el riesgo de ser capturadas y si eso pasa, el Auditor robara sus almas y su magia para su propio beneficio... Rarity ¿Qué aspecto tenían los tipos que se llevaron a tu hermana?

Rarity: U…uno tenía un gorro con unos lentes…el otro portaba…una visera y una chaqueta…

Frank: Deimos y Sanford…

Dark: Chicos… ese poni de allá nos está observando…

Al mirar, vieron a un poni crin verde con una máscara de hockey y pelo de payaso rojo, portaba un tubo metálico y en la parte de arriba un hexágono rojo que decía en letras blancas la palabra "Stop", el poni temblaba sin parar como si estuviera nervioso o algo así, Frank les dijo…

Frank: Estamos muertos…lentamente retrocedan…

Los ponis retrocedieron…

Gunner: ¿Quién rayos es ese…?

Frank: El...es Triky, un psicópata más letal que Hank en cuestión de cuerpo a cuerpo, no hagas ningún movimiento, cualquier cosa y ya estarás degollado…

Dark: Dime sus características…es decir en que es bueno…

Frank: El…se teleporta muy rápido, desconozco como, entre más lo dañes más letal es, solo sé que es malo en armas a distancia, esa señal de "Stop" es su arma principal…

Gunner: Rarity…lentamente por favor entra a la carroza…

Rarity sin respingar entro, Triky comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia los ponis mientras temblaba, daba un aspecto de terror...

Gunner: ¿Qué haremos? Este demente nos matara pero no me quedare sin hacer nada…

Frank: Conozco su debilidad, necesito que le dispares en la cara…

Gunner: ¡Sin problema! *apunta con su revolver*

Antes de disparar Frank le grito…

Frank: Gunner ¡NO!

*disparo*

El disparo fue tan rápido, Gunner confiado pensó que le había dado, pero cuando parpadeo, Triky estaba enfrente del tirador, Gunner asustado respondió dándole un golpe y Triky reacciono bloqueándolo y desapareció, a lo lejos Triky hizo unas extrañas señales…

Frank: En guardia todos…esa señal es de que quiere pel… *es interrumpido*

Frank salió volando por un golpe de Triky, Gunner reacciono y salto dando varios disparos en el aire pero Triky desapareció y apareció rematando a Gunner desde arriba, Dark poniéndose las pilas desenfundo sus katanas y alcanzo a bloquear un ataque inminente del payaso asesino pero este reacciono por detrás dejándole una herida en la espalda y rematándolo directo al suelo, Gunner en el aire aturdido conjuro…

Gunner: *Se sacude la cabeza* ¡Pagaras! ¡Invocar rifle etéreo!

Y salió un rifle de cerrojo disparando dos proyectiles hacia él, desafortunadamente fallo y para cuando miro a un lado ahí estaba el payaso, viéndolo de una manera tan aterradora, de un golpe con la punta afilada de la señal de Stop corto gravemente la chamarra y parte de la piel de Gunner, Gunner con venganza respondió dándole una patada ascendente en el aire y pego una bomba aturdidora a él, para cuando lo hizo explotar miro su casco y ahí tenía el adhesivo haciéndose aturdir a el mismo, Gunner salió volando más de lo inusual, Triky vio como salió volando y en eso recibió un golpe de bastón, no teniendo tiempo de responder fue incinerado por un segundo y desapareció, Frank confundido miro a sus espaldas y Triky asusto a Frank, Frank asustado y algo aturdido recibió una serie de golpes consecutivos a una velocidad impresionante, llego un momento y alcanzo a bloquear, pero Triky respondió dándole un golpe de letrero descendente y fue para el suelo nuevamente, a punto de acabarlo alguien le lanzo un kunai, Dark nuevamente en combate recibió un golpe pero el con una katana bloqueo y con la otra encajo la espada en Triky, Triky tembló más de lo normal y se sacó la katana que Dark le encajo…

Frank: No debió hacer eso…

Desde el aire sacándose la espada tembló y desapareció en al aire, a unos metros de él, Frank le grito…

Frank: ¡Usa tu habilidad de los reflejos, únicamente así tendrás oportunidad de vivir!

Desde lo alto Dark pensó…

Dark: ¿Sobrevivir? ¿Tan malo es? Bah, da igual ¡Reflejos Mangosta!

Dark comenzó a destellar polvo blanco por todo su cuerpo y sintió que se movía como una verdadera mangosta, Triky embistió a Dark violentamente y comenzó a atacarlo con su propia katana y con la señal, Dark esquivaba lo cual le costaba mucho, los golpes eran tan frecuentes que ni su habilidad única podría vencerlo, en un movimiento Dark fallo el bloqueo y Triky lo noqueo con la señal de alto en su cara, cayó al suelo y Frank alcanzo a atraparlo, Triky furioso a punto de lanzar la katana de Dark una guadaña lo golpeo cortándole el pecho, un poco más de fuerza y lo hubiera atravesado, la guadaña quedo girando mientras Triky estaba aturdido, Gunner usando su levitación tomo la guadaña en el aire mientras giraba y dio un fuerte golpe con todas las fuerzas del mundo pero Triky con dificultad lo bloqueo y reaccionando le dio otros tres cortes y mando a volar la guadaña nuevamente sacando sus revólveres y dándole una ráfaga mágica, Triky no salió afectado en lo mínimo, solo vio más de seis luces rojas añadidas en él, al segundo el exploto y salió por los aires, ya todo el equipo inconsciente salvo Gunner, a lo lejos un rayo rojo y a unos segundos Triky se hizo presente, esta vez con toda su piel verdosa ensangrentada, su máscara de hockey se le podía ver en su frente la sangre que salía de ella, llegando a su punto de ira final, sabía que ahora dejaría los juegos, nuevamente apareciendo detrás de él y a casco limpio comenzó a golpearlo más rápido que la luz, no había manera de bloquearlo, se teleportaba de todos lados y golpearlo con más posibilidades de que no pudiera bloquear, lo tomo y comenzó a ahorcarlo, a punto de asfixiarlo lo mando a volar directamente al suelo impactando en la tierra, Gunner aturdido no podía moverse, Triky tomo la katana y la encajo en el pecho de Gunner, de pura suerte encajo en la parte metálica de su cierre, Triky nuevamente a punto de volverla a encajarla un kunai fantasmal impacto en la cara de Triky, una unicornio le dijo…

Rarity: Ni…te…atrevas…

En eso le lanzo montones de kunais fantasmales (Regalo de Gunner) que impactaron en todo el cuerpo de Triky, no era un daño tan grave pero lograba dar mini aturdimientos que hacían para atrás a Triky, Rarity consumió toda su magia y dejo de lanzar esa gran lluvia cortante, Triky todo cortado en varias partes de su cuerpo se acercó con ira hacia Rarity y la tomo del cuello y apretó fuertemente hasta querer matarla, Gunner veía como la torturaba pero por más de querer hacer intentos por ayudarla, su cuerpo no respondía, con revolver en su casco dio un disparo bengala al cielo y estallo provocando un ruido que todos pudieron apreciar, cosa que no le importo a Triky…

Minutos antes en el hospital…

Twilight: ¿Tú debes ser Octavia verdad? Me alegro que hayas despertado…

Octavia: ¿D…dónde estoy?

Applejack: En el hospital de Ponyville, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Octavia: Un poco, me duele mi cabeza ¿Qué paso?

Twilight: Sufriste dos cortadas por objeto pulso cortante, ¿tienes alguna idea de quien lo hizo?

Octavia: Auch...me arde mi espalda…si recuerdo lo que paso, pero no quien lo hizo…bueno la historia no tiene mucho sentido, llegue ayer por la madrugada a mi casa aquí en Ponyville con mi amiga Vinyl, baje por el centro pero sentí que alguien me seguía, a punto de llegar pase por la iglesia y alguien me golpeo y me hizo preguntas extrañas acerca de un viejo amigo…

Twilight: ¿Un viejo amigo…?

Octavia: Es correcto, se trata de Gunner, tu novio… después de eso me negué a hablar y me amenazo violentamente apuntando con unas dagas, nuevamente él no me aterro en lo absoluto y ahí fue cuando el intento agredirme, esquive dos ataques pero con una patada me tiro al suelo y antes de caer me dio dos tajos en mi espalda, después de eso me dejo tirada en el suelo y ahí me desangre…

Twilight: El ya no es mi novio…

Pinkie: ¡Celestia! ¿Y que más ocurrió?

Octavia: Ya muerta de dolor mire hacia arriba que dos pegasos luchaban en la iglesia de Ponyville, fue un violento combate y me di cuenta que uno de ellos era quien me había agredido, el pegaso que me ayudo tumbo al otro pegaso al suelo, al parecer el pegaso aliado iba perdiendo y a punto de que lo mataran vi mi violín a unos centímetros de mí, no podía dar para más, pero hice un esfuerzo y lo alcance y lance dos golpes mágicos hacia el…

Applejack: ¡Woah, woah, woah! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso con un violín?

Twilight: El poder del bardo… ¿Octavia eres un bardo?

Octavia: Así es Twilight, dispare y acerté exitosamente, ya después cure al pegaso aliado sanándole sus heridas y él lo mato de una manera tan horrorosa, después de eso caí al suelo porque estaba desfalleciendo, el me tomo y me puso en su espalda y me llevo al hospital, después de eso solo entre en él y cerré mis ojos…

Twilight: Si, el resto fue que el amigo de Gunner pidió ayuda a mí y les di un libro que removió un veneno que tenías en tu sangre, hizo hasta lo imposible por quererte ver sobrevivir…y lo logro…

Octavia solo sonrió mientras se sonrojaba por los actos de Gunner ante las tres amigas, todas se comportaron normales salvo Twilight, que tenía una cara seria, Pinkie hablo…

Pinkie: No solo es eso, de hecho hace una hora supimos que paso y Gunner lleno de enojo fue a buscar a quien te hizo eso ¡Oh! Pero él no sabía que ya estaba muerto…

Octavia: Que lindo detalle, como quiero a ese semental…

Twilight: Si, que lindo, bueno debo i… *Es interrumpida*

*Sonido de explosión de la bengala*

Rápidamente Applejack se asomó por la ventana para saber que sucedía y vio la bengala a lo lejos en el bosque…

Applejack: Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que nuestro vaquero y el espadachín necesitan ayuda…

Pinkie: Pero no creo que nosotras podamos hacer mucho…

Twilight: Es verdad…necesitaremos los elementos de la armonía, llamen a Fluttershy y a Dashie, hay que movernos, ¡en marcha!

Las chicas salieron de la habitación, Octavia miro a la puerta y después miro a ver sus maletas y de un lado su cello y violín…

En el bosque…

Gunner: ¡No…! ¡Suéltala maldito!

Triky asfixiaba más y más a Rarity, ella empezaba a quedarse inconsciente, Gunner disparaba plomo no mágico ya que no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para concentrarse, con un susurro dijo…

Gunner: Por Celestia concéntrate Soul, r…ráfaga mágica…no, no, no…una vez más… ¡ráfaga mágica!

Y dio una ráfaga entera a Triky, daños normales que casi no afectaron al payaso poni, en eso una piedra en llamas lo golpeó fuertemente liberando a Rarity cayendo al suelo inconsciente, después de eso más de tres kunais atravesaron a Triky y ahí estaban. Dark y Frank nuevamente en combate y esta vez furiosos al veinte por ciento más, Dark embistió a Triky y comenzó a darle tajos en su cara rompiendo poco a poco su máscara, Frank levanto a Gunner del suelo y le dio su guadaña, al ponerla en los cascos de Gunner, algo misterioso ocurrió, la parte afilada de su guadaña desprendía flamas azules, Frank le dijo…

Frank: Eso que ves ahí mi amigo, es Éter puro…acabemos con ese payaso demente…

Dark cayó arrastrándose a los ojos de ambos ponis, Triky sangraba de su cara y se le podía notar su ojo ensangrentado y blanco, ambos en guardia lucharon hasta cansarse… a los cinco minutos y moribundos sobretodo Gunner nadie salió victorioso, Triky no se veía agotado pero aun así se sentía cansado, no imagino que ningún poni le diera tanta batalla como ellos, se tocó la nuca con un casco y activo su habilidad, Frank sabía que sucedía y le grito…

Frank: Oh no… ¡Atrás todos!

Gunner: ¿Qué está haciendo?

Frank: Esta activando una habilidad, si eso sucede se convertirá en una bestia del tamaño de cuatro manticoras y con más poder que nunca, ¡Gunner dispárale en su cabeza! Justo al cerebro ¡rápido!

Gunner sin pensarlo dos veces apunto y disparo, cuando disparo…fue demasiado tarde…

Frank: ¡No! ¡Ahora si estamos muertos!

A punto de la transformación un arcoíris cayó del cielo girando que quemo lentamente a Triky mientras se transformaba, a lo lejos las vieron…las seis yeguas portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, Rarity había llegado hasta ellas en un movimiento furtivo, Triky lentamente estaba siendo acabado, ya dañado interrumpió su habilidad y se teleporto moribundo lejos del bosque huyendo como un vil cobarde por primera vez en su psicópata vida, Gunner no pudo creerlo, a punto de ser vencido por un solo poni, Twilight y las cinco fueron a ayudar a los tres sementales severamente dañados….

Rainbow Dash: ¿Dark? ¿Gunner? D…de verdad son ustedes…

Dark: Somos una parte de lo que queda de Gunner y Dark *sonríe*

Rainbow: ¡No puedo creerlo!

Fluttershy atrás de las chicas escucho las palabras de Rainbow y aparto a las chicas y emocionada abrazo a Gunner, ambas estaban alegres por volver a ver a sus amigos…

Twilight: ¿A dónde se fue ese payaso?

Frank: Él ha huido, me sorprende realmente que por primera vez haya huido, usualmente nos debió matar, que extraño…

Gunner: Twilight… ¿Cómo esta Octavia?

Twilight: Ella está bien, ya despertó tranquila y más que sana…

Gunner: Uff, no sabes cómo me calma escuchar eso…

Pinkie: ¿¡Ese era un payaso!? Le pude haber caído bien…

Frank: Ese no es un payaso normal…es un fenómeno…

Dark: Rayos, ni ustedes dos juntos podrían dar tanta batalla como ese sujeto, estoy viejo para esto…

Applejack: ¿Creen que sea buena idea regresar?

Gunner: Y de inmediato, hay que avisar a la guardia real tanto como a las princesas, Frank ¿aproximadamente cuánto tiempo tendríamos?

Frank: Emm…no creo que ataquen hasta saber información a quien se enfrentan y como te digo, no podemos apoyo a las princesas, Triky ya lo hizo y casi se muere, pero es diferente yo calculo más de una semana, le echaron más el ojo a Ponyville por el simple hecho de que nuestros amigos y todo aquello que les hizo falta está aquí, un ejemplo, Gunner, en la adolescencia tú eras un reservado y nunca sonreías, mírate ahora, con amigos que tú quieres como una familia y una novia tan linda como… *es interrumpido*

En eso Twilight y Gunner interrumpieron tosiendo falsamente…

Frank: Perdón, hable de más…ahora ya que ellos terminen de investigarlos, arrasaran con ustedes y si lo logran, también lo harán con Ponyville…

Rainbow Dash: Tengo una idea…

Rarity: Déjala salir querida…

Rainbow Dash: En caso de que logren vencerlos, nada personal amigo yo los quiero pero… ¿no sería buena idea movilizar a todo Ponyville a un escondite? Ahí no encontrarían en donde están y si supuestamente están buscándolos, no habría problemas…

Frank: Buen punto…pero pensamos muy tarde, seguro y Triky ya fue con chisme en la boca, te aseguro que está informando a todos los mercenarios…

Dark: Hay que hacer un intento, no dejare que todos estos ponis mueran bajo la responsabilidad mía y de mi hermano…

Twilight: De acuerdo, chicas vamos tenemos que avisar a todos y poner cascos a la obra…

Frank: Twilight…no permitas que nadie salga de Ponyville, ellos están vigilando y capturaran a todo pony que salga de aquí…

Octavia: Mi amiga salió…

Y Octavia se hizo presente con una muleta en su casco y con una alforja…

Octavia: ¡Mi amiga salió esta mañana a Canterlot!

Frank: Probablemente la están torturando en este momento…

Gunner: ¡Frank! Octavia…

Octavia: Hola Gunner… *Camina hacia él y lo abraza*

Gunner: Hare hasta lo imposible por ayudar a buscar a tu amiga…

Twilight: Rarity, Dashie, Applejack ayúdenme a organizar una junta en Ponyville, Dashie vuela hasta Cloudsdale y pide ayuda ya que no podemos salir de Ponyville…

Frank: No pueden salir de Ponyville, ni sobrevolarlo para salir, tengo entendido de que Cloudsdale está muy cerca de Ponyville, dudo que saques sospechas, ve con mucho cuidado…

Rainbow Dash: Recibido *sale volando*

Twilight: Rarity necesito que vayas y hagas carteles, necesito que digan que se reúnan en el centro de Ponyville, Applejack necesito que busques provisiones y armas…

Applejack: Un momento… ¿dijiste armas?

Twilight: Dado en algún caso que nos encuentren, haremos un intento por darles batalla…

Gunner: ¿Tan difícil es? Dark cambia la rueda de la carroza de Rarity, dame un segundo…

Dark: Estoy en eso, ¿Qué harás? *toma la rueda*

Gunner: Dicen armas y se la piden al vaquero incorrecto, sin ofender Applejack…

Applejack: No pasa nada mi amigo…

Gunner: Aquí voy… *Cierra los ojos* Provisiones del ejercito etéreo… -susurro-

Del cielo cayeron varias armas como mosquetes, revólveres, dagas, cuchillos, espadas y uno que otro artilugio, rápidamente Gunner abrió la puerta del carruaje y metió todo el equipo…

Applejack: Eso fue muy fácil, tan fácil como conseguir un juguete en las cajas de cereal del supermercado…

Gunner: ¿ah…?

Applejack: ¡Nada…!

Gunner: De acuerdo, todo tuyo Aj, llévalo y escóndelo bien, ese conjuro me llevo estos dos años…

Pinkie: Oh, oh yo iré con ella, sirve que saco mi cañón de fiestas para divertirme nuevamente…

Gunner: ¿Todavía tienes el mío guardado, verdad Pinkie?

Pinkie: Así es hermanito, esta… algo polvoriento pero sirve perfectamente...

Dark: Iré con ellas, por si alguien se les quiere pasar de listo robándose la mercancía, las armas claro…

Frank: Necesito a alguien para organizarme, Twilight ven conmigo, me serás útil…

Twilight: Ah…de acuerdo…

Todos se fueron salvo Fluttershy y Octavia junto con Gunner, veían como se alejaban y Octavia dijo…

Octavia: Fluttershy, será mejor que pidas a todos tus amigos del bosque que se vayan a refugiar…

Fluttershy: Tengo miedo de ir y encontrarme a ese payaso aterrador, les tengo miedo los payasos…

Octavia: No te preocupes, iré contigo… ¿vienes Gunner?

Gunner: Claro que sí, no tardara menos de no tengo idea…

Y los ponis se pusieron en marcha para evitar la extinción de Ponyville…

**Aquí concluye el capítulo tres, dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el episodio cuatro. ¡Paz!**


	4. Sacrificio

En las afueras de Ponyville, cuatro ponis estaban reunidos conversando en los arboles…

Deimos: ¡Sanford ya basta!

Sanford: Vamos Dei, solo me estoy esforzando sacando información…

Deimos: Esa no es la manera, ¿niña estas bien?

Sweetie Belle: E…eso creo…

Deimos: Esta bien, ahora dime… ¿sabes algo del tal Gunner?

Sweetie Belle: Yo…no sé nada de él, nunca me lo presentaron…

Sanford: Ella miente…

Deimos: Enserio, ¿nada nadita?

Sweetie Belle: Solo sé que su mejor amiga es Pinkie, bueno mi hermana me lo dijo, ¿ya me puedo ir?

Deimos: ¿Sabes cómo llegar a Ponyville?

Sanford: Hank, ¿es buena idea dejarla ir?

Hank solo asintió y se acercó a Sweetie, Hank puso un casco en su boca e hizo "Shh" una prueba de que ella guardara silencio y no dijera nada…

Deimos: Adelante vete…

Sweetie Belle se alejaba lentamente y desapareció por el camino a Ponyville…

Sanford: El buen Hank nunca mata inocentes, ese es el Hank que a todos nos enorgullece tener…

Hank no dijo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera le prestó atención en mirarlo, el miraba hacia el horizonte, de repente Deimos de su alforja radio recibió una llamada entrante…

Deimos: Es el Auditor…

Sanford: Que esperas responde…

Deimos: Hola jefe aquí Deimos, estoy con Hank y Sanford, tenemos información acerca del terrestre que está buscando, ya tenemos como capturarlo, solicito ordenes…si ¿Qué más? Secuestrar una yegua portadora del elemento de la armonía correcto…Deimos fuera… *apaga el comunicador*

Sanford: ¿Qué te dijo…?

Deimos: Habrá que manipular al vaquero…Hank el Auditor me pidió que te dijera esto ya que por costumbre no hablas mucho que digamos…

Hank asiente poniéndose un casco en su oído, refiriéndose a "Soy todo oídos"…

Deimos: Debemos capturar a Pinkie, Rarity, la yegua que le pedimos el favor de traerla aquí le dimos menos de esta noche para estar aquí con ella, cuando su hermana regrese sabrá que fue demasiado tarde, al estar con ella, la traeremos y mandaremos un espía a que instale un comunicador en Sugar Cube Córner, lugar donde vive el tirador, cuando el venga le pediremos que venga solo, le dejaremos el trabajo a Hank y nosotros vigilaremos que todo esté en orden…

Sanford: De acuerdo, el primer paso será llamar al espía, ¿Cuánto falta para que anochezca?

Deimos: Aproximadamente una hora, Hank ¿listo?

Hank nuevamente volvió a asentir…

Deimos: Pongámonos en marcha… *enciende el comunicador* Silencio voy a hablar… ¿Hola? Sí, guarida de Baltimare, necesitamos que mande a un espía, si…necesitara un radio y una libreta, ah sí y algo de pi… *Esconde el comunicador* ¿quieren pizza?

Todos asienten…

Deimos: Si y una pizza, estamos en el bosque a las afueras de Ponyville, lado norte, llamare en media hora, necesito que llegue pronto tenemos hamb…prisa, tenemos prisa…Deimos fuera… *apaga el comunicador* Ya está, solo es cuestión de esperar…

Mientras tanto en Ponyville, Applejack metía las pocas armas que quedaban, Rarity conversaba con Pinkie dentro de la dulcería…

Pinkie: ¿En serio no quieres pastel, o un vaso de leche, tal vez dulces o algo con azúcar?

Rarity: Pinkie, querida estoy bien de veras….

Pinkie: ¿Por qué la cara larga?, te pareces a Dark siempre serio

Rarity: Pinkie… ¿a ti te gustan las sorpresas verdad?

Pinkie: ¡Sorpresa! ¿Dónde? ¡Me encantan las sorpresas son mis favoritas!

Rarity: Recuerdas donde usamos los elementos de la armonía con el payaso loco ¿Verdad?

Pinkie: Claro que sí, ansiaba por conocerlo, siendo payaso adora las fiestas y todo aquel que le gustan las fiestas es amigo mío… ¿Por qué lo dices?

Rarity saco una nota (Falsa) y se la entregó a Pinkie

Rarity: Adelante querida, léela…

_Querida Pinkie:_

_No tuvimos tiempo de conocernos, me encantan las fiestas y estoy seguro que a ti también, deberíamos conocernos y dar una gran fiesta, será algo sensacional, te veo en una hora en el lugar donde usaron los elementos y te pido una disculpa de como trate a Gunner y a Dark, sé que Gunner es como tu hermano y enserio perdón, te pediré la disculpa cuando te vea y estoy seguro que podemos ser los mejores amigos, no tanto como Gunner y tú, bueno adiós…. –T_

Pinkie clavo mirada en Rarity, Rarity nerviosa pensó…

Rarity: _-No va a caer, no lo hará…mi hermana correrá más peligro…-_

Pinkie: Rarity…

Rarity: D…dime querida…

Pinkie: El trato mal a Gunner…

Rarity: Si…pero ya se disculpó y seguro querrá disculparse con Gunner también…

Pinkie: No lo sé… ¡de acuerdo iré a verlo, estoy seguro que nos llevaremos bien!

Rarity: ¡Genial! _–Lo siento Pinkie, de verdad lo lamento tanto…- _Querida dame un minuto, necesito ir al baño…

Pinkie: ¡De acuerdo!

Applejack entra a la tienda…

Applejack: ¿Todo bien? Ya termine de esconder el cargamento en tu sótano, ¿podrías darme un candado? No puedo cerrarlo y exponerme a que lo roben…

Pinkie: Claro, revisa en el closet, ahí el señor Carrot tiene una caja de herramientas.

Applejack: De acuerdo, Dash no ha de tardar, ya repartió volantes avisando sobre lo ocurrido y llamo desde Cloudsdale a Spitfire que viniera personalmente desde la academia Wonderbolt, me sorprende todas esas influencias, esos mercenarios no la tendrán fácil si reforzamos todo Ponyville, Pinkie debo volver a la librería de Twilight, está dando una función a los unicornios sobre hechizos de ataque y defensa, no todos los unicornios saben esos hechizos…

Pinkie: De acuerdo, ¿Pero porque Rarity no va?

Applejack: Porque ella ya sabe usarlos…

Pinkie: De acuerdo Applejack, una cosa… ¿A dónde fue Fluttershy y Gunner junto con Dark?

Applejack: Ah el buen Blade se bajó antes de llegar con el carruaje a Ponyville, está en Sweet Apple Acres recolectando provisiones y Gunner se fue con Fluttershy y su amiga refinada…

Pinkie: Oh...está bien Applejack, ¿gustas algo de comer?

Applejack: Solo tomare esta paleta de cereza, nos vemos terroncito… *Sale de la dulcería*

Pinkie: Algo me huele mal… ¡EL PASTEL! *Sale corriendo a la cocina*

Mientras tanto…

Fluttershy: Gracias a los dos por acompañarme, ya casi corremos la voz con todos mis amigos animalitos… ¿Qué haremos después?

Octavia: No lo sé, ¿Qué sugieres niña?

Fluttershy: Volveremos a Ponyville, después de saber todo lo que está ocurriendo, tengo miedo a que esos ponis malos entren a mi casa…

Gunner: Me duele hasta las pezuñas… ¿vives sola Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Vivo con mi conejo Ángel y parte de mis animalitos del bosque, pero después de esto, estarán escondidos en la naturaleza y algunos en el bosque Everfree, no quiero vivir sola así que pasare la noche en la librería de Twilight o en Sugar Cube Córner…

Gunner: Emm, así que era una librería…que bien, ojala y te quedes en Sugar Cube, Octavia… ¿en dónde pasaras la noche?

Octavia: No te preocupes, iré a mi casa, está justo al lado de Sugar Cube Córner, veré si mi amiga llego a Ponyville, me preocuparía que algo le pasara…

Gunner: De acuerdo Octavia…de verdad pensé que esto había terminado…

Octavia: ¿A qué te refieres?

Gunner: Todo este asunto, eso de las sombras y con eso que me dijo Frank acerca del Auditor y ese asesino a sueldo, como lo describió…suena aterrador, no pensé dejar huella en Equestria pero ya lo hice y pensé que así se quedaría, si yo hubiera elegido, estaría muerto junto mi Sensei en las praderas del paraíso…

Octavia: Gunner, si por algo lo elegiste es que algo sucederá, créeme…

Fluttershy: Ya termine amigos…

Gunner: Hay que irnos, nuestros amigos esperan…

Fluttershy: Pinkie me dijo que estaría en Sugar Cube…

Octavia: De acuerdo, hay que movernos…

Octavia, Gunner y Fluttershy caminaron hacia Ponyville, en Sweet Apple Acres, Dark y Frank llevaban ocho costales muy abultados de manzanas en una carroza mercadea, ambos conversaban…

Dark: Si, algo como eso, no estaba muy seguro…

Frank: Que bien y… ¿Cómo te la has pasado con Gunner?

Dark: Muy bien, es un gran amigo…

Frank: Me alegro mucho, sabes, ¿A dónde hay que llevar esto?

Dark: A la librería de Twilight…

Frank: Así que era una librería…

Cuando Fluttershy, Octavia y Gunner llegaron a Sugar Cube Córner, Gunner abrió con una llave que Pinkie le regalo, no había nadie en la dulcería, un ruido de que alguien cerraba una ventana en la parte de arriba se hizo presente, al principio pensaron que solo era un gato así que no dieron importancia…

Gunner: ¿Qué no Pinkie debía de estar aquí?

Fluttershy: Tal vez se fue a la librería de Twilight a ayudar un poco, sería buena idea esperarlo aquí…

Octavia: Debo irme, tengo que ver a mi amiga, nos vemos Gunner, adiós Fluttershy… *sale de la dulcería*

Gunner: Fluttershy, debo ir a cambiarme, estoy del asco…

Fluttershy: Aun no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué usas esa chamarra?

Gunner: Porque…mi sensei usaba una igual, al igual que este sombrero, es como un tributo para siempre recordarlo, no tardo ¿sí?

Al subir las escaleras, vio una nota rosada que decía…

_Hola Gunner, si estás leyendo esto, fui al bosque a reunirme con el payaso, detrás de la nota hay otra nota que el mismo me escribió, nos vemos más noche._

_Te quiere -Pinkie Pie_

Gunner quito la nota y vio la nota falsa que Rarity hizo, al terminar de leer vio una nota en la pared, asustado y tembloroso por saber que Pinkie corría peligro, leyó…

_Espero que te estés divirtiendo idiota, tenemos a tu amiga rosa, fue tan ingenua en venir hacia el bosque, así, si te interesa saber más se fue hace quince minutos y para cuando termines de leer esto ella está aquí, pedimos una sola cosa, tu poder etéreo…entrégalo y no le ocurrirá nada, si te resistes la mataremos enfrente de tus ojos así que por tu bien, no planees estupideces, por tu bien y por el bien de ella, no lleves compañía… -A_

Gunner: No, no ¡NO! *Da un golpe a la pared* ¡POR CELESTIA NO!

Rápidamente bajo las escaleras ante los ojos de Fluttershy.

Gunner: Debo irme, por favor no salgas…

Fluttershy: ¿Qué pasa?

Gunner salió y vio a lo lejos el carruaje con Dark llevándolo, rápidamente corrió hacia él y le dijo…

Gunner: ¡Dark, rápido! ¡Tienen a Pinkie Pie!

Dark: ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?

Gunner: Los tipos que lastimaron a Octavia, ¡la mataran Dark!

Dark: Hay que movernos, ¡Ya!

Gunner: Dijeron que si voy con compañía, la mataran, si me ven contigo lo harán…

Dark suspira mientras a Gunner se le salía las lágrimas del coraje…

Dark: Mira, me esconderé en la maleza del bosque y haber que puedo hacer, en marcha ahora…

Gunner: ¿Dónde está Frank?

Dark: Dijo que saldría con otro cargamento de Sweet Apple Acres…

Gunner: ¡Bah! Que importa, ¡vámonos!

Así desesperadamente Gunner galopeo hasta el bosque norte, al llegar le pidió a Dark esconderse entre los árboles y aguardar ahí, a lo lejos se podía ver una sombra, Gunner sabía que debía guardar la calma, se acercó más y más hasta que a unos metros de la sombra, lo golpearon fuertemente tirándolo al suelo, tomándose la cabeza con sus cascos sintió como lo agarraron y le inyectaron un sedante, el sedante en su sangre no hizo mucho efecto pero él podía mover sus cascos, encendieron un foco que iluminaba muy poco y ahí estaba, era Hank frente a frente junto con Sanford y Deimos a sus espaldas tomando un casco cada uno, Hank se le acerco mientras fumaba un cigarrillo soltando todo el humo en el…

Gunner: ¿D…donde…la tienen…?

Hank se movió a un costado de él y ahí estaba ella, Pinkie atada y llorando en el suelo, Gunner haciendo intentos por liberarse solo fue sacudido por una descarga eléctrica…

Sanford: Jefe…

Hank solo desenfundo una espada y comenzó a torturar a Pinkie acariciando su piel con ella, Pinkie asustada mientras Gunner lleno de furia decía…

Gunner: ¡DEJALA IR! ¡AHORA EN ESTE MOMEN…!*es interrumpido*

Otra descarga sacudió a Gunner…

Gunner: B…bastardos…

En los arboles…

Dark: Hermano…resiste solo debo saber que hacer…

Deimos: Hank, ese no era parte del plan, se supone que debíamos matar al tirador, no humillarlo…

Hank clavo mirada en Deimos y se le acerco, Deimos asustado retrocedió junto con Sanford y Gunner…

Hank miro a Gunner, Gunner vio en sus ojos odio, venganza y violencia, podía ver lo que el sentía, Gunner vio en ojos de Hank como violenta y sangrientamente mataban a su familia y el protagonista, el causante de sus muertes era Gunner…

Gunner: No…Hank o como sea que te llames, escúchame…yo no los mate, nunca supe nada de ti ni siquiera sabía acerca de tu familia… ¡el Auditor te puso una trampa!

Hank solo le dio un fuerte golpe con su casco izquierdo y se acercó a Pinkie…

Deimos: Jefe…nosotros no matamos inocentes…lo sabe muy bien y si eso será…yo renuncio…

Sanford: Deimos…no lo hagas…

Deimos: Que me mate no significa nada, ya no me importa morir o vivir si voy a pecar para toda mi vida, adiós…

Deimos soltó a Gunner de un casco y Sanford tomo ambos cascos del mientras Deimos camino hacia Ponyville, Hank no le dio importancia y comenzó a torturar a Pinkie ante los ojos de Gunner, varias cortadas y golpes que a Gunner le daba más y más coraje ver y escuchar como Pinkie lloraba, solo portaba su revolver pero no podía alcanzarlo por el dolor que sentía, Hank saco su espada dragón, una espada realmente afilada y comenzó a jugar con ella muy, muy cerca del cuerpo de Pinkie, a punto de encajársela en la mandíbula, se escuchó el sonido que emite un águila y en eso alguien lo embistió con dos espadas, Gunner reacciono dándole una patada a Sanford, Deimos a lo muy lejos escucho lo que pasaba y con unos binoculares se dispuso a ver, Gunner con el revolver que contenía su poder etéreo le dio varios disparos a Sanford mientras él lo atacaba y cortaba con su gancho, rápidamente le dio un disparo mandando a volar su gancho y con el revolver lo golpeó fuertemente aturdiéndolo, casi noqueado respondió dando golpes al azar, Gunner con el entrenamiento militar de la legión lunar sabia como defenderse de golpes así, no fue un problema y sin piedad acabo con el de un disparo a su cerebro, no conforme de lo que le hizo pasar, le puso un explosivo y con una patada lo alejo varios metros haciendo explosión, rápidamente corrió a liberar a Pinkie, al liberarla vio que tenía dos heridas y le tomo los cascos, con mucha tristeza le dijo…

Gunner: Lamento que haya pasado esto, de verdad lo lamento Pinkie, debemos llevarte a un hospital antes de que…

En eso Gunner se cubrió la espalda a tiempo de un apuñalamiento de Hank, al reaccionar le dio varios disparos fallidos y el reacciono dándole dos golpes en su pecho, Gunner débil pero consciente tomo a Hank de un casco y le disparo doce veces en el pecho, su chaqueta blindada debilito todos los disparos y en eso Hank se tele porto justo a la espalda de Gunner, Gunner sabia donde se encontraba, confiado dio media vuelta y vio a Pinkie únicamente, no había nada detrás, confundido volteo nuevamente y se dio el momento…una espada atravesó a Gunner en su pecho, Hank detrás de él nuevamente le encajo varias veces la espada, Pinkie sorprendida grito de desesperación…

Pinkie: ¡GUNNEEEER!

Hank detrás de él le encajo dos veces más la espada mientras lo sostenía, Gunner muerto de dolor vio a Pinkie y con furia le disparo a Hank un tiro fugaz, un disparo que mando a volar a Hank unos metros, tomo la espada y se la saco poco a poco, Pinkie asustada, desesperada y con el llanto en su cara solo observaba, al desenterrar la espada de su pecho le dijo...

Pinkie: ¡Porque Celestia! ¡Gunner! *suelta el llanto*

Gunner le habían atravesado el pecho dañando sus pulmones y una parte de su corazón, el poder etéreo era lo que lo mantenía moribundo, se desangraba y ni siquiera el poder etéreo podía salvarlo, la sangre chorreaba por su chaqueta y en el suelo, Pinkie estaba tan asustada y desesperada, Gunner hablo...

Gunner: P...Pinkie...calla y escúchame...llévate mi revolver mágico y no permitas que esos tipos malos...te lo arrebaten *tose sangre* te quiero muchísimo hermanita...corre ahora...sal de aquí...entra *nuevamente tose sangre* en los bosques, me pondré bien ya lo veras...ten esto y vete...

Gunner lentamente se quitó el sombrero negro de su cabeza y se lo puso a Pinkie, después de un corto abrazo la lanzo contra la maleza del bosque, Pinkie cayo y vio como Hank llego por su espalda y le encajo dos dagas mientras lo rafageaba con dos subfusiles en toda su espalda, consciente y con la espada en casco dio media vuelta y Hank le dio otro ametrallamiento, Gunner concentrado bloqueo todos los disparos y Hank lo volvió a apuñalar, rápidamente Gunner respondió con un golpe y fuertemente lo sujeto, Hank vio como Gunner abrió su chamarra y vio un montón de explosivos añadidos en él, Gunner solo sonrió y de su casco tomo un detonador y su pluma de fénix, si...era la pluma de fénix que él tenía en su sombrero y dijo...

Gunner: Te veo en el infierno maldito... *presiona el botón*

En eso el tiempo se ralentizo y sintió como le encajaron algo en sus cascos soltando a Hank, Deimos nuevamente estaba ayudando a su maestro intercambiando el lugar y empujando a Hank fuera del radio de la explosión causando la muerte de Deimos. Mientras tanto en una parte del bosque...

Dark: Mi...Mi cabeza... ¡ahh mi cabeza duele mucho! ¡Algo paso, algo paso! ¡Mi hermano! ¡Siento algo horrible, algo paso! ¡Ahh! *se toca la cabeza*

Mientras tanto, en la boutique de Rarity...

Rarity: ¡Hermana! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? *le da un abrazo*

Sweetie Belle: Ellos me dejaron ir en la tarde...tenía mucho miedo pero pude llegar yo sola...

Rarity: ¿Cómo que te dejaron ir? ¿Hace cuánto?

Sweetie Belle: Como media hora después de ser secuestrada ¿Por qué hermana?

Rarity: Celestia...

Mientras tanto en el comedor de Canterlot...

Luna: ¡Ah!

Celestia: ¿Qué pasa hermana?

Luna: Tengo la alucinación, de que algo malo ocurrió...pero no es una alucinación cualquiera...

Celestia: No entiendo, por favor explícate...

Luna: Algo paso con el tirador... ¿recuerdas a Gunner?

Celestia: Claro que sí, el portador del poder etéreo...

Luna: Se siente que...su poder se debilita más y más...algo paso...

Nuevamente en el bosque, la explosión había terminado, un cráter negro invadía parte del bosque, Pinkie se acercó al cráter y vio una parte de la chamarra de Gunner, con ojos tristes cayó al suelo y lloro hasta mas no poder mientras su cabello de estar comúnmente cayo a estar apagado, una lluvia se hizo presente y Dark llego detrás de Pinkie, con mucha confusión pregunto...

Dark: Pinkie... ¿Qué ha pasado?

Pinkie: Se ha ido Dark...

Dark: ¡Que! ¿De qué hablas?

Pinkie: Gunner...está muerto...

Dark miro a Pinkie y retrocedió cayó al suelo y con ojos de sorpresa entro en shock, captando lo que había pasado no lo podía creer...

Dark: No...Eso no es verdad... ¡No puede ser cierto! *se cubre la cara con sus cascos*

Pinkie: ¿P...porque Dark? ¿Por qué hicieron esto?

Pinkie seguía haciéndose la misma pregunta con el revolver mágico de Gunner en su casco, en eso llego Twilight y Octavia cuestionándose que había pasado, Dark con lágrimas en sus ojos le conto, las dos yeguas de igual manera reaccionaron soltando el llanto, caminaron hacia Sugar Cube Córner y ahí se refugiaron de la fuerte tormenta, tiempo después llego el resto de las chicas junto con Spitfire portando su uniforme, pasaron la noticia y de verdad se hicieron la misma pregunta que Pinkie... "¿Por qué hicieron esto?" "¿Por qué?" Mientras se consolaban unos a otros...una noche trágica con muchas preguntas pero pocas respuestas.

**...**


	5. Sed de venganza

Pasaron dos horas y era de madrugada, arriba de la iglesia de Ponyville, un pegaso estaba hablando con el mismo acerca de lo ocurrido, la lluvia no paraba mientras daba vueltas a la campana diciendo...

Frank: No puede ser posible, ¡Por Equestria! ¿Qué he hecho? Gunner murió...esto no puede estar pasando, el poder etéreo no tiene un portador...mi amigo ha muerto... ¡ah! ¿Por qué Celestia, porque? Todo es mi culpa...no sé qué hacer, no sé qué hacer...

En Sugar Cube Córner...

Twilight: Sigo sin entender... ¿En que estabas pensando Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie: No lo sé Twilight, solo...no pensé *suelta el llanto*

Dark: ¿De dónde sacaste esa nota que el dichoso payaso quería verte?

Pinkie: Rarity...ella me la dio...

Octavia rápidamente tomo una katana de Dark y se abalanzo contra Rarity y le dijo...

Octavia: ¡Porque rayos lo hiciste! ¡PORQUE!

Twilight rápidamente aparto a Octavia junto con Applejack ayudándola, Octavia por más que quería asesinarla sus amigas se lo impidieron, Dark le quito la katana y la enfundo, Spitfire hablo...

Spitfire: ¡Calma, calma todo poni! ¡A golpes no se solucionara nada! Tenemos entendido que Gunner era un buen semental, Rarity... ¿te importaría decirnos...sin golpes lo que ocurrió?

Rarity: Yo...yo...escribí esa nota...

Nuevamente Octavia tomo un tenedor pero Dark la detuvo a tiempo, Rarity asustada le dijo...

Rarity: La escribí, porque esos sujetos...matarían a mi hermana, la secuestraron y me dijeron que si quería volver a verla, trajera a Pinkie nuevamente en la noche a ese lugar...no quería incluso les pedí que me mataran, pero mi hermana salió del carruaje y la usaron para convencerme...me siento la peor poni del mundo, Pinkie...te pido una sincera disculpa...estuvo mal y la muerte de Gunner me atormentara para el resto de mi vida...

Pinkie entre lágrimas le dijo...

Pinkie: Pudiste habernos dicho, incluso a Dark o a nosotras seis, juntas podíamos solucionarlo...no era necesaria la muerte de mi mejor amigo...

Rarity: Entiéndeme Pinkie, yo no quería y no pensé con claridad, enserio perdóname... *empieza a llorar*

Rainbow Dash: Celestia...

Dark: Juro por Celestia que ellos lo pagaran...desataron la furia del tirador ahora se enfrentaran con su legado...

Twilight: ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres...?

Alguien toca la puerta...

Applejack: Yo abro...

Al abrir la puerta, Frank estaba ahí, rápidamente Dark tomo su katana y embistió contra la pared a Frank, asustado no quería pelear y Dark le grito...

Dark: ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡TODO ESTO ES TU MALDITA CULPA, MERECES MORIR HIJO DE...!

Fluttershy: ¡Basta!

Frank: ¡Juro que no fue mi culpa! ¡Porque crees que vine con ustedes! ¡Yo solo quería protegerlos!

Dark: ¿PROTEGERNOS? ¡LA MUERTE DE MI HERMANO PARA TI ES PROTEGER! *Lo embiste nuevamente*

Frank: ¡Debes saber que si no les hubiera avisado! ¡Todos ustedes estarían muertos igual que el!

Octavia con un cuchillo para partir pastel, Pinkie con el revolver de Gunner, Applejack con la katana de Dark y Rarity con un kunai mágico amenazaron a Frank y aterradoramente Frank se apaciguo y modero su lenguaje...

Frank: Esperen...lo siento...

Dark: Decir lo siento...no trae a mi hermano a la vida...

Twilight: Dark...dijiste algo sobre el legado del tirador... ¿podrías explicarme?

Dark: Twilight, mi hermano antes de abandonar estar tierra y antes de conocernos fabrico algo llamado "Arma Definitiva" es una de sus mayores creaciones...

Twilight: ¿Por qué tiene nombre así?

Dark: Bueno, su nombre completo es "Arma de destrucción prototipo definity war" se trata de una armadura no muy pesada, cuenta con las habilidades de ustedes seis y la destrucción conocida por el caos...

Rainbow: ¿No hay un invento para revivir a mi amigo?

Dark: Créeme que si sabría no estaría aquí, estaría buscando ese invento...

Octavia: Ponis, no soporto la perdida de mi amigo, tocare esta melodía, sirve para calmar toda depresión y tristeza, espero por favor que les ayude como a mí...

Octavia hizo aparecer un violonchelo, se sentó y empezó a tocar desde el fondo de su alma, melodías mágicas hacían un aura por toda la habitación, de estar tristes solo cambiaron su estado a serio, algo sorprendente, por más que pensaban en Gunner se sentían mal, pero no en un estado depresivo, Twilight disfrutando de la melodía prosiguió...

Twilight: ¿A qué te refieres con lo de los elementos de la armonía?

Dark: Si, Gunner en poco tiempo se dio cuenta de cómo es cada una de ustedes e hizo esa arma en su honor, es un arma inteligente y organizada en el campo de batalla, como tu Twilight solo que no luchas, el arma es veloz y ágil como Dash, cuida de sus aliados en combate como Fluttershy, es poderosa y fuerte como Applejack, tan valiente y nada de miedo como Pinkie, en Rarity no he descubierto la habilidad, tan destructiva y caótica como Discord...

Twilight: ¿Qué tiene que ver Discord con esto?

Dark: ¿Él es su amigo no?

Twilight: Creo...

Dark: Cuando me refería a los elementos de la armonía ustedes, también ocupaba inclinar la balanza quien mejor Discord para hacerlo...

Pinkie: ¿Dónde se encuentra esa arma?

Dark: En un conjuro por el revolver que tienes en tus cascos...

Spitfire: Si merece el nombre de "Arma definitiva", realmente ese semental se lucia...Celestia ¿Por qué estoy hablando como si nada hubiera pasado? Es decir sabemos que Gunner falleció pero...

Octavia: Es parte de la melodía, la llamo "Réquiem del olvido" con esta melodía nadie entra en depresión y nadie se siente mal...

Applejack: Es como estar ebria o algo así...

Spitfire: ¿G...gracias?

Rainbow Dash: Cuéntame más detalladamente sobre esa arma definitiva...

Dark: No es precisamente grande, es un traje modernamente avanzado y genial, Gunner nunca me dejo tocarlo pero me conto que cuenta con un gran arsenal de armas mágicas, la armadura lee tus pensamientos y el arma que tu escojas en tu mente, aparece en tus cascos, ahí entra organizada, también otorga la velocidad y capacidad de dar un supe salto, ahí entra lo ágil, cuenta con un poderoso blindaje capaz de resistir hasta el peor de los golpes ahí entra lo poderoso, bueno pero aparte de todo eso ya viene equipado con sus armas iniciales...me da la sensación de que ese no es conjuro de Gunner, nunca en su vida lo uso...

Pinkie: ¿La guadaña de Gunner significa algo?

Dark: ...Celestia, ¡Pinkie eres una genio! ¿Dónde dejo el su guadaña?

Pinkie: Esta arriba, déjame la traigo... *sube las escaleras*

Dark: Hermano, ya conozco tu plan, bien pensado...

Octavia: Me gustaría pensar lo que tú piensas...

En el cielo se escuchó un sonido muy peculiar de algo que giraba fuertemente, Spitfire dijo...

Spitfire: Bien...Gunner brindo unos lindos artefactos a la academia Wonderbolt y algo espectacular es que me pidió que dejara ingresar unos reclutas, pero no reclutas pegasos, de los tres tipos de ponis...no tenía pensado que el falleciera en el día exacto que llegaríamos... *abre la puerta* les presento al nuevo escuadrón de protección de Ponyville

Entraron dos pegasos, cinco terrestres, y cuatro unicornios con un uniforme de Wonderbolt camuflaje y unos lentes con una mirada seria, todos portaban subfusiles, a simple vista se veían entrenados a fondo, y así fue, Spitfire dijo...

Spitfire: Esto que ven ponis, son ponis que Gunner personalmente les pidió formar parte de un escuadrón, no me dio motivos, pero era lo menos que podía hacer...

Rainbow Dash: ¡Genial!

Spitfire: Aun hay más...

Applejack: ¿Enserio Gunner hizo tantas cosas en dos años?

Spitfire: Descubrió mucha tecnología incluso construyo algo para cada quien...el...me dejo un mensaje... *baja la mirada* el mensaje es por algo que el llamo mensaje holograma... miren...

Spitfire saco de su alforja militar un artefacto en forma de cupcake y presiono el botón...Gunner estaba en ese mensaje diciendo...

Gunner: Muy bien, creo que está grabando ahora, si... *se sienta en una silla* Spitfire si estás viendo esto ha pasado un año después que me fui al castillo lunar, no muestres esta reproducción holográfica a nadie a menos que sea de suma importancia, en primer lugar mande unos planos de invenciones para tu Academia, úsalos y trata de diseñarlos, mande una carta a varios ponis de Equestria, recíbelos en tu academia y dales entrenamiento veterano te lo suplico, en caso de que yo no este para proteger a mis amigas y a mi hermano, necesito que tu hagas lo posible porque ellos tengan protección, en caso de que pase algo malo, Dark mi hermano sabrá que hacer, la respuesta para triunfar cuando yo no este, es usar armas con cabeza, definitivamente con cabeza, los quiero...

Dark: Esa clave...hermano... *baja la cabeza*

Octavia: Juro que lo vengaremos Dark...

Mientras tanto en la parte de arriba...

Pinkie: ¿Por qué siento que la muerte de Gunner no me afecta en nada? Me duele en el fondo pero no logro ponerme sentimental...es la magia de Octavia cierto...no es correcto pero es lo único que me podría ayudar a superarlo con facilidad...no ha pasado ni un día desde que pase tiempo con él y ya ha fallecido...oh, ¿Qué hacia la guadaña colgada en el armario?

Al tomar la guadaña a Pinkie se le resbalo de los cascos haciendo un gran agujero en la pared...

Pinkie: Oh Celestia, acabo de pintar el cuarto para Gunner y ya lo destruí, un momento...

Pinkie pudo ver que en el agujero, había algo a través de él, tomando la guadaña hizo otro pequeño tajo en la pared y vio una estatua portando una armadura sumamente extraordinaria, Pinkie no sabía que era pero sus instintos la llenaron de curiosidad, hizo varios tajos hasta lograr hacer una entrada, al entrar era una habitación negra y fría, lo único visible era el gran traje avanzado, Pinkie se acercó más y más hasta sentir la armadura, quería removerla y en eso la estatua comenzó a moverse y por acto de magia, cobro vida y con un gran espadón sumamente afilado la amenazo...

Pinkie: ¿Quién eres? ¡Atrás!

?: Identifíquese, es usted ¿Gunner Prime Soul?

Pinkie: ¿Prime?

?: Respuesta incorrecta, exterminar... *levanta el espadón*

Pinkie asustada no se podía mover, con el revolver en su casco solo le apunto y a punto de degollarla paro y desde el interior de la armadura analizo el revolver con el cual era apuntado...

?: - _Analizando arma portadora, arma analizada, revolver etéreo, revolver binario, portador Pinkie Pie, buscando recuerdos...recuerdos encontrados, dueño del revólver, Gunner Prime Soul, conexión de amistad encontrada activando protocolo de integración Definity War...-_

Pinkie retrocedió unos centímetros del gran y afilado espadón, la "armadura" le dijo...

?: Responda estas preguntas... ¿Gunner Prime Soul aún vive?

Pinkie: No...Murió...hace dos horas...

?: Analizando...siguiente pregunta... ¿Compartía una amistad con Gunner Prime Soul?

Pinkie: Era una amistad tan valiosa como no tiene una idea...

?: Respuesta afirmativa, siguiente y última pregunta... ¿en dónde conoció a Gunner Prime Soul?

Pinkie: En el campamento terrestre, dos años después de salvar Equestria, junto su hermano Dark Blade...

?: Identificación validada, activando proyecto de protección... por favor inserte el revolver en el pecho de la armadura para activar "Fragmento del recuerdo"...

Pinkie: ¿Qué es fragmento del recuerdo?

?: Gunner Prime Soul sufrió una baja, el arma que porta en sus cascos puede extraer parte de su alma y añadirla a la armadura, haciendo que el vuelva a la vida pero en este cuerpo...

Pinkie sonrió alegremente y le dijo...

Pinkie: En pocas palabras... ¿el volverá a la vida?

?: Afirmativo.

Pinkie: Pero...no como el poni que todos conocíamos...

?: Estoy analizando las lecturas de la última vez que Gunner Prime Soul tomo ese revolver, tiempo estimado y fragmentación...hace dos horas, treinta y seis minutos...fragmento actualizado, mi respuesta es denegada, esta armadura definitiva será portada por uno de estos dos sujetos, Pinkie Pie y Dark Prime Blade, uno de ellos podrá ser portador, Gunner así lo quiso...pero no a menos que hubieran pasado una hora treinta minutos y hubiera añadido el revolver en mi pecho, su alma podría concentrarse mejor y usar este cuerpo artificial como una segunda vida...

Pinkie por más que escuchaba la melodía, las palabras que salieron de la armadura se pusieron nuevamente sentimental y triste...

Pinkie: Entonces...el no podrá volver a la vida...

?: Eso es afirmativo, se necesita una hora y media después de que Gunner Prime Soul sufriera la baja, el tiempo es tarde y han pasado más de dos horas y media...

Pinkie soltó el llanto en silencio por cuarta vez, entro en depresión y dijo...

Pinkie: Quédate aquí, ya regreso...

Al bajar las escaleras, vio a todo el escuadrón y sus amigas en las mesas de la pastelería, alguien toco la puerta...

Twilight: Yo abro... *abre la puerta* ¿Qué se te ofrece? No estamos para visitas hoy créeme...

En la puerta estaba una pegaso gris con pelo amarillo claro y ojos bizcos le dijo...

?: Disculpe la hora pero tengo un paquete para Pinkie Pie...

Twilight: Pinkie, tienes mensaje... ¿Qué paso allá arriba?, escuche varias voces...

Pinkie: Encontré una extraña armadura en un pasadizo...

Dark: ¡Donde! ¿No mientes verdad?

Pinkie: No estoy de ánimos para mentir...

Octavia: ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Hablaba verdad?

Pinkie: Si...tenía la posibilidad de que Gunner viviera...pero esa cosa me dijo que tenía un cronometro de una hora y media para poder absorber su alma, pero el tiempo paso...

Dark: En pocas palabras...

Pinkie: Llegue tarde...

Applejack: Si solo hubiera algo para volver al pasado...

La pegaso mensajera le llamo la atención lo que escucho y dijo...

?: Disculpen...yo tengo un amigo que podría ayudarlos...bueno no es como un amigo, lo veo más como...

Dark: ¿Cómo podría ayudarnos?

Twilight: Si es una clase de broma cruel te digo que no es gracioso...

?: No, enserio... ¡él viaja en el tiempo! Y yo soy su acompañante...

Todos callaron...

?: Mi nombre es Derpy, Derpy Hooves...

Applejack: ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Derpy: Se llama o le dicen "El Doctor"...

Rainbow Dash: Descríbelo, conozco a todos los ponis de esta zona...

Derpy: Bueno, él es café claro y su crin igual, él tiene una cutiemark de un reloj de arena, o como sea que lo llamen, no se mucho del pero es un agradable pony, aunque no lo crean, él viaja en una cabina azul, esa cabina es mágica y... *es interrumpida*

Dark: ¿Mágica? ¿Me tomas por loco o algo así?

Octavia: Ponis, estoy por terminar el réquiem, cuando acabe todos nos sentiremos horriblemente mal, sugiero ir a dormir antes de que eso pase...

Dark: Necesito saber más sobre el Doctor, tal vez él pueda ayudarnos...

Alguien bajo las escaleras y rápidamente todos lo notaron, el escuadrón de protección apunto con subfusiles hacia lo que se encontraba en las escaleras, Pinkie rápido dijo...

Pinkie: ¡Esperen! ¡No disparen él es...! ¿Cuál era tu nombre? Preséntate...

Definity: Mi nombre es Definity Gun, un arma fabricada por Gunner Prime Soul, no tengo órdenes en este momento pero sé que ustedes saben qué hacer, por favor necesito que me brinden información... ¿Qué le paso a mi fabricante? ¿Dónde está mi creador?

Twilight: El...está muerto...

Definity: ¿Alguien por favor podría brindarme una información totalmente organizada...?

Dark: El...se sacrificó por salvar a su amiga...y para ponerle fin a esta nueva amenaza, lamentablemente no fue como él lo quería y su muerte fue un poco en vano...Pinkie dame el revolver...

*Pinkie le da el revolver de Gunner a Dark*

Dark: Mi hermano me hablo sobre ti, una especie de Guardián protector, nunca supe tu funcionamiento, pero quizá esto te haga recordar a tu fabricante y su objetivo...

Definity: Por favor, inserte este revolver en mi pecho, eso activara mi habilidad hibrida, antes de que mi fabricante me otorgara el éter, surgió un asunto importante en su academia, una pizca de éter podría activar mi modo hibrido y parte de mi funcionamiento...

Dark: Entonces dime... ¿Cuáles son tus dichosas órdenes y tus intenciones?

Definity: Mi deber es proteger a los siguientes objetivos... Twilight Sparkle portadora del elemento de la amistad, Pinkie Pie portadora del elemento de la risa, Rainbow Dash portadora de la lealtad, Applejack portadora de la honestidad, Rarity portadora de la bondad, Fluttershy portadora de la amabilidad, Dark Blade hijo del último samurái Equestriano...ahora específicamente quien me podría dar órdenes es Pinkie Pie o Dark Blade, uno de ellos dos...por favor inserta el revolver en mi pecho...

Dark: Necesito tiempo...no puedo pensar con claridad, dime en qué consiste tu forma hibrida y todo eso que tienes dentro...

Definity: Mi funcionamiento es a base de energía solar y éter puro, la energía solar es como combustible para mí, eso me hace autómata, el éter puro es para mí lista de habilidades, sin ellas no puedo garantizar su protección...

Octavia: Cinco minutos para que acabe la pista...

Dark: Espera...ahora dime...dado en algún caso que no quieras acatar órdenes, ¿Qué pasaría?

Definity: Antes de que mi fabricante muriera, yo recibía sus órdenes y en mi memoria tengo un dato que él me dijo, él dijo que dado en algún caso de que no acatara ordenes por ponis que tenían el cargo de Reclamador o reclamadora, debía auto freír mis sistemas y acabar conmigo desde dentro...

Dark: Umm... ¿Qué es un reclamador?

Definity: Es aquella criatura de la cual yo sigo sus órdenes, mi lista es esta, Pinkie Pie y Dark Blade...ellos dos son los únicos que me pueden dar órdenes...

Dark: Entiendo...te daré el revólver, pero únicamente una cosa...si planeas algo extraño yo mismo te rajare la cabeza metálica que tienes, ¿Está bien?

Definity: Temo decirte que soy alguien superior a ti...tus intentos serian en vano pero te aseguro en un cien punto cero por ciento que tengo ordenes especificadas de mi creador...

Dark solo tomo el revólver y lo metió en el pecho de la extraña creación, tomo menos de quince segundos y la creación absorbió éter puro y de estar color gris metálico, fue tomando color...la creación era un metalizado humanoide del tamaño de un poni, con brazos, piernas y manos, algo que ellos no sabían que era, la creación después de haber absorbido parte del éter dijo revitalizada mente...

Definity: Activando modo hibrido, cambiando forma a poni, cambiando forma de voz, *la voz cambia cuando habla* voz actualizada...

De la nada, el humanoide fue transformándose en un poni llevando muchos mecanismos dentro de él, algo que nadie podía entender, al terminar de ser un poni metalizado dijo con una voz suave y fría...

Definity: Activando modo ponificación, pensamientos y forma de expresarse habilitados, surtiendo efecto en tres...

Octavia: ¿Qué está haciendo?

Twilight: Creo que se está adaptando, como si fuera uno de nosotros...

Spitfire: En Equestriano por favor...

Twilight: Se está adaptando para ser como nosotros, tener sentimientos y poder expresarse, hablar como nosotros...

Definity dejo de hablar como robot y de estar metalizado utilizo su modo de ocultación, parecía como si estuviera hecho de carne y hueso como todos los ponis, su piel era blanca y su crin era gris como la crin de Gunner, apareció una chaqueta metálica idéntica a la de Gunner y en lugar de un sombrero, apareció la bufanda desértica, Definity dijo...

Definity: Modo pontificado completado, protocolo de protección completada y activada, activando modo regulador en tres...

Pinkie: Creo que esta es la parte final...

A los tres segundos, él dijo con sencillez y en forma de pregunta...

Definity: Creo que viene siendo hora de que duerman, mañana me contaran, estoy seguro...

Frank: Por Celestia...

**Aquí concluye el episodio cinco, espero lo hayan disfrutado, dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el episodio seis. ¡Hasta otra!**


	6. El arma y el Doctor

La noche paso, todos los ponis durmieron en Sugar Cube Córner, al día siguiente en la mañana un fuerte golpe de depresión invadió a las seis chicas junto con Dark y Octavia, paso el tiempo y lograron superarlo nuevamente, a las dos horas eran las diez con cuarto, la tropa de protección estaba creando pequeños puestos de control mientras los aldeanos de Ponyville fabricaban pequeñas murallas de madera alrededor de todo el pueblo, pegasos recorrían el cielo en busca de anomalías mientras Spitfire conversaba con un soldado de protección...

Spitfire: Entonces...solicite cinco pelotones más... ¿Dónde están soldado?

Soldado: Capitana Spitfire, ellos mandaron un mensaje, pegasos mercenarios invaden la academia, no pueden con nosotros pero son mayoría y nuestro pelotón debe salir de ahí...

En eso llego Definity, ya con órdenes de proteger a sus aliados...

Definity: Dígame las coordenadas, yo iré a despejar su academia...

Soldado: ¿tu? Pero si eres solo un poni terrestre...

Spitfire: Haga lo que le dice soldado y no hable más de lo inusual...

Soldado: Si, señora... *le da un mapa a Definity* esto es un mapa de Equestria *apunta con su casco* ese punto es la academia nosotros estamos *apunta nuevamente* aquí en Ponyville...

Definity: Recibido, deme cinco minutos y partiré, debo consultarlo con Pinkie Pie o Dark Blade...

Spitfire: Creo que ya despertaron, necesito que... *es interrumpida*

*Explosión a veinte metros de distancia*

Soldado: ¡Punto de control bravo perdido! ¡Repito, punto de control b...! *le dan un disparo*

Spitfire: ¡Soldado herido, soldado herido, retírense al punto alfa ya!

Todos los ponis soldados avanzaron por la espesa niebla blanca de la explosión salvo Definity, muchos ponis mercenarios lo rodearon, al removerse la niebla los mercenarios hablaron...

Mercenario: Vaya, vaya, vaya...un corazón valiente tratándose de hacerse el héroe...que conmovedor...

Definity: No soy un héroe, pero soy lo suficiente para que puedas dejar este pueblo en paz...

Todos los mercenarios rieron...

Mercenario: ¿tu? Un terrestre tan estúpido, solo mírate, no estas armado y no tienes ventajas para matarnos, sé que la invasión es en seis días, pero podríamos hacer una excepción...

Definity: Explícate...

Mercenario: Te contare ya que te morirás y tus esfuerzos por contarlo serán en vano...invadiremos con nuestro verdadero ejército en seis días...sabíamos que se reforzarían así que hacemos esto para desbaratar sus defensas y hacer más divertida la perdida de este miserable pueblo...ahora ya que tienes eso, es hora de morir...

Definity: Emm... ¿les gustaría ver algo sorprendente?

Mercenario: Porque deberíamos aceptar...

Definity: Porque de todas maneras yo moriré y lo saben bien...

Mercenario: Vale, será más gracioso verte hacer el héroe, tienes treinta segundos... ¡mercenarios apunten!

Todos los mercenarios portaban ballestas, subfusiles y espadas, Definity miraba a todos sus adversarios y les dijo...

Definity: Aquí voy...

En eso Definity desapareció y todos los mercenarios confundidos miraron, alguien les grito desde el techo del edificio en el que Definity estaba acorralado...

Definity: Quieren batalla... por favor yo soy el ¡Arma Definitiva!

En eso Definity salto y azoto en el suelo creando una onda sísmica que sacudió a los mercenarios y haciendo caer a unos cuantos, un polvo se levantó y en eso el líder de los mercenarios ordeno fuego a discreción, todos comenzaron a disparar al polvo que se había levantado y para cuando el polvo fue despejado, ahí estaba el arma, convertido en su forma humanoide y fuera de su exoesqueleto de poni portando dos subfusiles en sus manos metálicas, todos dispararon hacia su metalizado cuerpo y todas las balas se partían a la mitad, finalmente se quedaron sin munición y el arma dijo...

Definity: Bonitos m-poni14 pero ahora, ¡es mi turno!

En eso disparo con los subfusiles aniquilando a casi todos los mercenarios, uno logro escabullirse con su espada y lo ataco por detrás, la espada se partió en dos y en eso Definity volteo, su subfusil derecho desapareció por acto de magia y tomo con sus manos al poni, lanzándolo hacia los otros mercenarios, finalmente cuando solo el líder mercenario junto con cuatros ponis más se rindieron, este mostro benevolencia, Definity tomo con brutalidad al líder y le dijo...

Definity: ¡Mándale un mensaje a tu líder! ¡Dile que el Definity Gun defiende este territorio! *lo lanza hacia el bosque* ¡Ustedes también, largo de aquí!

En eso los mercenarios sobrantes huyeron como si no hubiera un mañana, los ponis civiles salieron de los edificios y Definity volvió a ponificarse todos lo miraron y aplaudieron sus actos, mientras tanto en el bosque...

Líder mercenario: Esto aún no acaba... *saca su comunicador* ¡Aviones a las armas!

En eso dos aviones de combate robados de la academia Wonderbolt sobrevolaron Ponyville...

Definity: ¿Escuchan eso? Suena como si...*es interrumpido*

*Sonido de turbinas altamente estruendosas*

Definity: Si más bien no me equivoco, es un A-10 Thunderbolt, una pregunta tonta, Spitfire... ¿Por qué planean aviones siendo pegasos?

Spitfire: ¿Qué no es obvio? Como un pegaso portaría tantas armas, municiones, blindaje y misiles en su cuerpo, por favor eres una maquina pensante y no se te ocurre la gran lógica significativa que tiene...

Definity: Disculpe, fallo en el sistema...yo me encargare de esos aviones...

Mientras tanto...

Frank: Como rayos se llamaba... ¡ya lo recuerdo! El control de la improbabilidad...

Applejack: ¿Se puede saber con quién estás hablando?

Frank: ¡Sí! ¡Si! ¡Con eso podríamos revivir a Gunner una vez más!

Applejack: ¿Hablas en serio?

Frank: ¡Así es! Solo...conseguirlo sería causarnos la muerte...

Twilight: No pude evitar escuchar, hay un ruido allá afuera, creo que son los Wonderbolts junto con Definity, ¿Cómo podríamos revivirlo?

Frank: ¿Recuerdan a Triky? El posee algo llamado control de la improbabilidad, es la principal causa de su locura, o al menos la causante de volverlo más retorcido de lo que era originalmente...comenzando como un asesino, la mente de Triky se volvió más deforme al acercarse al poder de la improbabilidad...

Applejack: ¿en qué consiste?

Frank: Recuerdo una larga historia que Deimos me había contado, me dijo que a Triky le "gustaba" jugar con la vida de Hank...cuando eran enemigos Hank siempre moría ante sus sádicos ataques...lo curioso era que usaba el poder de la improbabilidad para revivirlo y después matarlo solo por diversión...

Dark se hizo presente diciendo...

Dark: Hare hasta lo imposible por recuperar a mi hermano...ya sea tenga que dar mi vida por revivirlo...

*Una gran sacudida con un gran estruendo con pequeñas ondas sísmicas se hicieron presentes, Spitfire entro apurada a Sugar Cube Córner y les dijo...

Spitfire: ¡Todos al suelo! ¡Nos atacan dos aviones armados hasta los dientes!

Rainbow: ¡Iré a evacuar a todos los ponis al refugio!

Spitfire: ¡Eso no es necesario, nuestros soldados ya lo hicieron, debo salir y echarle un casco a Definity, necesito que atiendan a este soldado, sufrió un disparo de ballesta en su casco derecho!

Fluttershy: Oh por... ¡yo me encargo!

Fluttershy rápidamente atendió al soldado herido mientras Spitfire salió, Definity estaba viendo como los A-10 venían hacia su dirección para dar ametrallamientos estruendosos, Spitfire se acercó y le dijo...

Spitfire: ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Definity: Ya lo veras...

Definity quito su capa de poni de carne y hueso nuevamente descubriendo su lado metalizado poniendo sus cascos traseros en forma de base trípode mientras los delanteros se combinaron haciendo un gran tubo de escape metálico, su cabeza de poni se desfiguro y desapareció de la forma mientras engranajes con una palanca y ciertos botones se añadían en él, Spitfire estaba realmente sorprendida y a la vez asustada por como Definity se transformó formando así un gran cañón antiaéreo, Definity disparo más de doce bolas metálicas en llamas haciendo explotar uno de los A-10, el terrestre que abordaba ese A-10 salió eyectado y activo su paracaídas mientras Spitfire dio la orden con su subfusil...

Spitfire: ¡Soldados, que no se escape!

Rápidamente un puñado de soldados fue a donde el terrestre iba planeando con el paracaídas para capturarlo mientras Definity apuntaba hacia el otro A-10 en vuelo, con su voz robótica dijo...

Definity: Comienza a rezar...

Disparo otros doce cañonazos haciendo volar en mil pedazos el A-10, el piloto no pudo sobrevivir y murió junto con el planeador...

Definity: Activando modo poni...

Definity se convirtió nuevamente mientras caían restos de avión al bosque Everfree, al terminar de volver a transformarse Spitfire le dijo...

Spitfire: Rayos...acabaste con ellos...en menos de lo que mi pelotón de elite podría hacerlo... ¿Gunner te hizo con sentimientos?

Definity con voz normal y no robótica le dijo...

Definity: Spitfire...Gunner me hizo por muchas cosas, principalmente Gunner me creo para protegerlos, pero como debo ser un robot autómata y debo tomar decisiones, el de alguna manera me hizo tener sentimientos, un ejemplo mira *se da un golpe* ¡Auch!...Vez, la desventaja es que solo siento dolor y emociones en mi forma poni, solo soy normal cuando soy un poni...pero me gusta ser especial...

Spitfire: Entiendo, ser especial es bueno justo como tu creador... ¡Soldados registren todo el pueblo y aseguren que todo esté en orden! ¡Dígales a los aldeanos que ya pueden salir!

Nuevamente confiados en que habían ganado el pequeño asalto, los aldeanos salieron y tomaron los restos de madera de las barricadas que habían formado, las seis chicas junto con Octavia salieron de Sugar Cube Córner y vieron a Definity meditando en el suelo, Spitfire conversaba con el soldado que había sido herido, Twilight miraba a todo Ponyville pensando _"¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?"_ Mientras algo se formaba cerca de un pedazo de bosque, los ponis retrocedieron porque vieron siluetas, de la nada salieron más de ocho especies de arañas mecánicas con ojos rojos atacando a los aldeanos, en eso dos de ellas recibieron dos disparos de francotirador, cuando los aldeanos dieron la vuelta para ver quién era, ahí estaba más que preparado, Definity con un rifle de francotirador en sus cascos, las arañas se desconocía su origen pero de igual forma decidieron atacar, Definity confiado disparaba precisamente a cada de uno, para su mala suerte eran mayoría y lograron embestir a Definity y lo sometieron tirándolo al suelo, Definity respondió con su ataque de área mandando a volar unas cuantas arañas, levantándose nuevamente una de ellas le lanzo telarañas que lo electrocutaron hasta dejarlo inmovilizado, más de esas cosas salían y rodearon a todos los aldeanos, Dark llego desenfundando sus katanas como Frank a su bastón, pero las arañas sometieron a los ponis aldeanos de tal forma que querían asesinarlos a menos que no se rindieran, del bosque salió un poni con una armadura ensangrentada y con dos arañas a su lado, Hank iba con ellos cargando un gran saco marrón, el poni de la armadura hablo...

Verdugo: En primer lugar...no debieron defenderse... ¡USTEDES NO TIENEN NINGUNA POSIBILIDAD! ¡SI ESTE ATAQUE CASI MUEREN IMAGINENSE EN SEIS DIAS PEDAZOS DE INUTILES!

Hank lanzo el saco a cascos de Dark y Frank, después con un revolver 3.57 disparo a ella haciéndola romper desenmascarando que llevaba adentro, Octavia al lado de Dark pudo observar que era un poni...resulto ser su amiga Vinyl, llena de coraje pero a la vez preocupándose por ella se contuvo a querer matar a esos dos, Definity solo observaba como Octavia lloraba al ver a su amiga media muerta, todo pasaba demasiado rápido, el verdugo hablo nuevamente...

Verdugo: Cambiaremos la estrategia, hoy mismo acabaremos con ustedes, en seis días el ejército mercenario se instalara aquí... ¡Hank, la poni rosada ahora!

Hank tele transportándose apareció detrás de Pinkie Pie, le dio un golpe y la llevo ante el verdugo repitiendo la tele transportación, Pinkie estaba nuevamente asustada pero llena de coraje al ver el causante de la muerte de Gunner una vez más, el verdugo la tomo del cuello y le dijo...

Verdugo: Dime Pinkie Pie... ¡Donde está el maldito revolver!

Pinkie: Yo...no...Pué...respira...r...

Las cinco chicas por más de querer hacer algo para contrarrestar a las maquinas no podían, tenían bien amenazados a los aldeanos, paso rato y el Verdugo le repetía la misma pregunta, Pinkie no respondía ni lo iba a hacer, la paciencia del Verdugo se acabó y azoto a Pinkie al suelo con brutalidad, todos observaban, Hank solo miraba a otro lado, las cinco chicas les dolía en el alma como Pinkie era sometida, Dark comenzó a tener un recuerdo, el mismo recuerdo de rabia que le dio hace dos años después de llegar con la escolta terrestre a Canterlot, sentía como la furia sanguinaria corría por sus venas, sus ojos destellaban un color rojo, el tiempo pasaba, notaron que se escuchaba un extraño ruido, no sabían de dónde provenía, Pinkie estaba por morir de dolor, el sonido se hacía más y más fuerte hasta que...

¿?: ¡Oigan!

Todos miraron al campanario de la iglesia de Ponyville, había una extraña cabina azul junto con un poni con un guardapolvo muy elegante, todos miraban confundidos salvo una poni pegaso color gris, el poni misterioso tomo un artefacto metálico similar a una vara incrustado con un metal azul en la parte de arriba diciendo...

¿?: ¡Esa no es manera de tratar a una chica, suéltenla ahora...!

Verdugo: ¿Oh qué?

¿?: Desataran mi ira...

El verdugo rio a carcajadas y dijo...

Verdugo: ¡No me hagas reír, un insignificante poni terrestre, tu furia no servirá de nada contra nosotros...!

¿?: No soy cualquier poni y créeme que mi ira puede hacer pedazos a tus maquinas...

Verdugo: ¿Ah sí? Vaya no me intimidas demuéstramelo...

¿?: Tú lo quisiste...

El poni terrestre desde el campanario tomo su artefacto y lo ajusto en el campanario, pasaron dos segundos y un estruendoso, aturdidor y sísmico sonido salió de él sobrecargando los circuitos de las arañas haciéndolas explotar una por una, rápidamente Dark junto con Frank entablaron combate sin pensarlo el verdugo con su gran mazo dio un golpe fallido hacia Dark, Dark respondió encajándole sus katanas en su pecho y cascos causándole una grave hemorragia, Frank fue directamente contra Hank tratando de dar golpes y hechizos de fuego, todo era en vano ya que el esquivaba con facilidad todos los ataques, salieron más mercenarios de los bosques a ayudar a ambos ponis, pero en eso voltearon a ver...Los aldeanos ya armados junto con los soldados Wonderbolts les apuntaron, los mercenarios sonrieron y fueron contra ellos entablando un sangriento combate, Hank le dio un golpe aturdidor a Frank y se teleporto hacia la iglesia, el poni terrestre miraba el combate mientras Hank apareció detrás del...

¿?: No tienes ninguna posibilidad, nunca me has enfrentado, no sabes quién soy Hank...

Hank confundido por las palabras del poni desenfundo su espada mientras el poni le dijo...

¿?: No me intimidas eso créelo, me he enfrentado con cosas peores, Dalek´s, Cibermen´s, el mismo satán...tú no sabes quién soy Hank J. Wimbelton, pero yo sí sé quién eres, Has muerto un total de cinco veces pero de alguna manera buscas revivir, vaya tenemos algo en común...mira Hank no quiero ser grosero pero tu familia...ellos eran lo único que tenías...sé que sientes rabia pero créeme que estos ponis no tuvieron nada que ver, no ganas nada con la guerra...

Hank con mencionar a su familia, su esposa y su hijo se llenó de ira y fue contra el poni misterioso, el poni solo dio media vuelta y con su artefacto le dio una fuerte descarga eléctrica tan sencilla y fácil que dejo en el suelo a Hank...

¿?: Umm... ¿sabes cuál es tu debilidad? Qué esperas que todos respondan violentamente para ya sea atacar o defenderse, el clásico mercenario descabellado...

Hank saco una pistola de su chamarra pero el poni nuevamente con su artefacto metálico presionando un botón hizo desbaratar el arma, Hank no lo podía creer...

¿?: Vete...y cuéntale a los mercenarios que no solo se están metiendo con el Arma Definitiva, ni con el samurái ni el hechicero... ¡dile que se están metiendo con el Doctor!

Hank se teleporto, mientras tanto con Dark...

Dark junto con el verdugo combatían entre sí, Dark por más de golpearlo y cortarlos con sus afiladas katanas no conseguía nada, Dark aun sentía un remordimiento poderoso en cada tajo que daba, su poder limitado de la venganza estaba por ser desatado, al lograr cargar su nivel máximo fue aplastado por el gran mazo del verdugo, Frank aturdido le lanzo una bola de fuego abismal haciendo quemar al verdugo, no fue mucho el daño pero lo logro distraer, nuevamente en pie entablo combate con Frank, Dark aturdido veía junto con sus visiones, al lado de él estaba el combate entre mercenarios y aldeanos junto Wonderbolts, los aldeanos morían poco a poco pero no bajaban la guardia tanto los Wonderbolts, Dark veía como eran masacrados, al parpadear vio como los edificios estaban en llamas, nuevamente parpadeando vio la sangre derramada de inocentes defendiéndose, al parpadear por última vez vio como el panorama fue totalmente convertido a su pueblo, su pueblo que había sido fulminado para siempre, Dark al ver esas visiones solo lloraba y gritaba de la desesperación mientras sentía coraje y furia en todo su ser, llamas salieron del suelo y una gran explosión lo cubrió en llamas, sintiendo dolor pero poder en todo su cuerpo salió por los aires estirándose y sacando las llamas de su alma un Dark Blade convertido y completamente diferente se hizo presente, su cuerpo se cubrió por fuego naranja sagrado y su crin estaba en llamas, sus ojos completamente rojos intensos, sus katanas eran nuevas y renovadas katanas hechas de fuego puro, el cielo se cubrió por un manto rojo mientras Dark lamentaba de la desesperación y del poder de venganza , finalmente grito a todo Equestria...

Dark: ¡NO ME ARREBATARAN A LO UNICO QUE ME QUEDA BASTARDOS!

Seguido de un grito de lamento y otro de furia, desenfundo sus katanas y comenzó a matar mercenarios con solo rozarlos con su katana, uno trato de escapar y Dark le lanzo la katana atravesándolo y desintegrándolo, rápidamente fue hacia los otros y el placer de la venganza se hacía más poderoso, el verdugo seguía combatiendo con Frank, ya agotado Frank cayó al suelo y el verdugo a punto de ejecutarlo recibió un fuerte tajo que casi le atravesó la armadura, al voltear vio a Dark en llamas con ojos de furia, tomo al verdugo y le grito...

Dark: ¡ME ASEGURARE DE QUE NO VUELVAS A METERTE CON MI PUEBLO DE NUEVO!

Al tomarlo una llama salió del suelo elevando setenta metros de distancia a ambos ponis, un rayo de fuego amarillo cayo a cascos de Dark, una espada sumamente bien elaborada cubierta por fuego azul la cual el sostenía con una facilidad, el verdugo asustado por lo que ocurría no podía liberarse, finalmente Dark le dijo...

Dark: ¡Adiós!...

Verdugo: ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Solo seguía órdenes!

Dark: ¡Samurái de leyenda!

La espada le dio una descarga a Dark y destello color blanco rojizo, Dark sintió la ira descontrolada de su habilidad y desatado la libero dando tajos a una velocidad, una velocidad que no podía ser calculada de lo rápido que daba cada tajo, la armadura se iba rompiendo con facilidad mientras el verdugo sentía el dolor hasta sus huesos, ya en llamas después de una combinación de tajos abriendo el nivel de dolor infinito al nivel de un golpe de dios, dijo...

Dark: ¡MUEREEE!

Y con toda la fuerza de su ser...le clavo la espada tan profundamente que el verdugo murió al instante, Dark soltándolo libero todo su poder y cayo a más de setenta metros de altura, el combate había llegado a su fin, victoriosos y agotados lograron salir adelante, Definity estaba hecho añicos por la descarga y le costó levantarse, vio como habían sobrevivido no lo pudo creer, miro al cielo y vio como Dark caía a una velocidad muy rápida, rápidamente lastimado activo una habilidad, unas alas de pegaso mecanizadas salieron de él y rápidamente emprendió vuelo a salvarlo, mientras tanto...Pinkie estaba aturdida y moribunda, solo susurraba...

Pinkie: Por...porque Gunner me abandono...te extraño hermanito, te extraño muchísimo *comienzan a salirle lagrimas*

Las cinco amigas llegaron hacia ella, igual de lastimadas llegaron a ayudarle, Pinkie solo quedo inconsciente, Octavia lloraba por ver a su amiga Vinyl, con cortes, y varios moretones, a punto de estirar la pata, llegaron enfermeros y apresuradamente los llevaron al hospital, Frank se encontraba observando mientras se tocaba su costado del dolor, miraba aquella caja azul en la iglesia, el poni ahí se encontraba mirando el panorama, él decía...

¿?: Vaya día...me hubiera gustado poder ayudarlos...pero aún no sé cómo manejar esta forma equina...

Definity: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Buena pregunta...perdón si no te la respondo pero... ¿Quién eres tú?

Definity: Mi nombre es Definity, Definity Gun...

¿?: Soy el Doctor, encantado...

**Lo sé, no doy los mejores finales que merecen, no sé porque tengo esta costumbre, dejen sus reviews nos vemos en el episodio siete, hasta otra.**


	7. Hueco

Dimensión alterna, Equestria, dos horas después de lo ocurrido...

La dimensión alterna, el lugar en donde ni el mayor héroe Equestriano se atrevía a entrar, un abismo de completa obscuridad y terror, un lugar tan frio y muerto, sin embargo esa Equestria conservaba sus pocas maravillas, se podía ver la puerta y el imperio de cristal a kilómetros, mientras tanto en el bosque Everfree alterno, una fogata iluminaba unos cuantos arboles a su alrededor, una chispa salió de ella e hizo aparecer a un semental, cayendo al suelo de la teletranportacion sentía como la oscuridad lo había consumido por completo, al mirar la fogata sintió una aura de luz muy pobre, el semental portaba una chamarra, no se distinguía su cara por la sombra de los árboles, no portaba armas en lo absoluto, el semental decidió arreglárselas como pudo para salir del bosque, el sentía miedo y escalofríos, a lo lejos se veían ponis malditos, ponis con su carne muerta y sumamente aterradores, el semental se escondió entre la maleza y evito ser detectado, cuando los ponis se marcharon el salió del bosque, camino y camino hasta cansarse hasta que llego a Canterlot alterno por extraña razón, los ponis malditos los vieron pero no lo atacaron, lo veían como uno de ellos, al entrar al castillo de Canterlot, una voz le hablaba por las paredes...

?: Eres... ¿eres tú de verdad? No puedo creerlo...después de todo lo que has pasado...sigues vivo...ja, ja, ja...me sorprende de ti...

El semental hablo...

Semental: Quien...

El semental cayo y noto un cambio aterrador en su voz, se escuchaba como si tuviera un demonio dentro de él, la voz de las paredes dijo...

?: Acércate...déjame verte...estas en un lugar muy equivocado...

Un tentáculo de obscuridad salió del suelo y tomo al semental bruscamente, lo sometió y le dijo...

?: JA, JA, JA, JA...pobre de ti, atrapado y solo, veamos que tenemos aquí...

En eso, una luz morada se hizo presente y leyó la memoria del semental, con fuerza lo soltó al suelo y la voz exaltadamente dijo...

?: ¡No puede ser! ¡Te mataría en este momento! ¡Tus actos han hecho que este mundo alterno no progrese! Sin embargo...sé lo que quieres... ¿no es así...Gunner?

Una luz de iluminación pobre ilumino al rostro del semental y si, resulto ser Gunner, con su cara totalmente cambiada como su cuerpo, se veía su carne totalmente vieja y podrida, no tenía ojos solo un abismo negro en ellos, en su casco derecho delantero se podía ver un pedazo de su hueso pero él no sentía ese dolor, al mirarse en el espejo de la ventana del castillo cayó al suelo tristemente y comenzó a tocar su piel para revisar que era verdad, lamentablemente fue así...la voz le dijo...

?: Si...ahora eres uno de nosotros Gunner...un Hueco no muerto...un sirviente de las sombras y un peón de la obscuridad...tu trabajo aquí es fácil, por desgracia usaste un medio de salvación diferente, tu conservas tu memoria y consciencia, no estás loco como los demás no muertos...de alguna manera lo hiciste...bueno déjame presentarme...dirígete a mí por Princesa del cementerio...después de arrebatarle el trono a la Celestia alterna junto con su hermana, me apodere e hice lo que quise con esta Equestria, ahora el caos y la obscuridad dominan aquí junto mi hermana, la Princesa sombría, pero bueno Gunner Soul, ya estás en una nueva vida y no hay vuelta atrás...

Gunner: Yo...yo no seré uno de ustedes... ¡todo menos eso!

Princesa Cementerio: Como te digo...no hay vuelta atrás a menos que...

Gunner: ¡A menos que, que!

Princesa Cementerio: Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo...

Gunner: ¡Habla! Todavía tengo cosas que resolver en el otro Equestria, la vida de mis amigos...corren peligro...

Princesa Cementerio: Así que... ¿harías cualquier cosa por ellos no?

Gunner: Así es...no use eso en mi contra por favor...

Princesa Cementerio: Gunner...los acuerdos conmigo, la princesa de los no muertos y parte del caos no son sencillos, te ofrecen una ventaja y a la vez una desventaja...dame un minuto consultare con mis siervos del caos...

Gunner susurrando dijo...

Gunner: Por favor, Celestia dame la fuerza de que sea benevolente conmigo...mis amigos no resistirán ese ataque...

Princesa Cementerio: He llegado, hablemos cara a cara...

En una parte del suelo comenzó a moverse y salió una alicornio pálida completamente blanca y fría, dejando al lado eso era algo hermosa pero su armadura hecha de huesos de ponis era escalofriante, tenía una guadaña del doble de grande que la de Gunner y más delgada, al hacerse presente le dijo...

Princesa Cementerio: Consulte el pacto del caos con mis siervos...mi deber aquí es cosechar las almas de inocentes, así que aquí entra una desventaja...tu forma se quedara así para siempre, no hay vuelta atrás, tu interior está muerto pero una chispa lo mantiene con vida, dime... ¿Cuál es tu propósito principal?

Gunner: Salvar a mis amigas y a mi pueblo...

Princesa Cementerio: Mis siervos me dijeron que puedes regresar al Equestria del que vienes...solo tienes que entregar el alma de la princesa Luna de esta dimensión...ella está en el bosque Everfree, cuando su hermana murió ella logro escapar, tráeme su alma con esto *le da un cuchillo* esto es capaz de conservarle su alma...entrégame eso...

Gunner: Entendido...

Princesa Cementerio: Otra cosa...te diré algo y probablemente te decepciones...tu muerte es inevitable y cuando cumplas tu propósito en tu Equestria, serás desterrado de ella y todos tus recuerdos...se borraran...haciendo borrar la chispa que te mantiene consciente...

Gunner no pudo digerir las palabras de la princesa del cementerio, sentía como la depresión lo consumía, sintiéndose fatal solo asintió...

Princesa Cementerio: Normalmente los que logran conservar su memoria son ponis que han pecado, ellos logran zafarse siempre, pero tu Gunner...de verdad siento pena por ti y no lo digo en el sentido malo...quisiera hacer algo más pero ese es el trato acordado con los siervos...es tu decisión...si aceptas tráeme el alma de Luna...si no, solo no te presentes y tus recuerdos no serán borrados pero no lograras salir de esta Equestria...adiós Gunner...

Una sombra en forma de ave gigante tomo a Gunner con sus patas y lo condujo hasta Ponyville alterno, aterrizando estruendosamente cayó al suelo, galopeo a un callejón y se sentó ahí...sentía mucha impotencia y depresión al no saber qué decisión tomar, sabía que tenía un tiempo limitado para pensárselo, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, comenzó a llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían, los no muertos no podían soltar ni una pequeña lagrima porque estaban secos del todo, miraba a ver sus cascos, todos viejos y descompuestos...

Gunner: Me sacrifique por salvar a mi Pinkie, eso cuenta más que nada...ahora está en peligro, mi hermano no podrá con todos ellos...aunque me duela convertirme en un ser sin vida debo salvarlos...pero...tengo miedo...no quiero ser como ellos...no quiero estar loco... ¿Qué pasara después? Gunner Prime Soul dejara de existir por la faz de la tierra supongo...aunque eso duela siento el miedo de cómo será el proceso... ¡debo hacerlo, no puedo dejar que ellos mueran, hizo una promesa y esa promesa seguiría al pie de la letra!

Gunner se levantó y rápidamente escalo la pequeña casa que formaba el callejón, miro a ver el bosque y se lanzó en el disponiéndose a buscar a la princesa Luna...

Mientras tanto, en el Canterlot alterno...

Princesa Sombría: ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo?

Princesa Cementerio: Completamente hermana, vi en sus ojos la verdad y nuestro deber es obtener su alma, el en ningún momento ha sido un poni malo o de desconfiar, sus recuerdos...lo tengo todo acerca del...mínimo hay que quitársela haciendo este pacto del caos, cuando el alma de Gunner sea absorbida...tendremos la energía necesaria para levantar este Equestria y alzarnos en armas hacia otra dimensión...

Princesa Sombría: ...Lo que dices... ¿estás segura?

Princesa Cementerio: Así es hermana, cuando veamos a los no muertos florecer, expandiremos nuestro reino y consumiremos al Equestria del que Gunner viene...de eso trata el pacto...

Princesa Sombría: Esta bien...me convenciste hermana...solo esperemos que el este de acuerdo en eliminar a la princesa Luna, si es así estaré más que satisfecha, su alma nos hará bien a las dos, ja, ja, ja...

Princesa Cementerio: No obstante de eso...el alma de Gunner es tan valiosa que podríamos volver a rejuvenecer y tener más poder del que hemos imaginado...

Bosque Everfree, una parte del bosque muy oculto había un árbol con un pasadizo secreto, una alicornio se encontraba reposando mientras afilaba una espada, tenía una armadura de cuero negro duro, miraba como la afilaba mientras lagrimas caían de ella, ella no era más que la princesa Luna, se veía pálida y decaída en la soledad, ella se veía más joven, una adolescente aun, no estaba tan colorida lo que al parecer no tenía poder, solo recordaba como el Equestria alterno era una Equestria pacífica y llena de vida, recordaba como su hermana sangrientamente fue asesinada por las princesas del caos, recordaba también como la última portadora del elemento de la amistad había muerto junto sus amigas, ella era sola contra el reino de la obscuridad y la miseria, no soportando más tomo la espada afilada y la clavo en una parte del árbol, las lágrimas caían al suelo, el poder de Luna estaba extinto y muerto, tomo una daga y la puso en su cuello tratando de quitarse la vida, a punto de hacerlo se detuvo a pensar y quitarse toda la presión que sentía, se sintió observada como si algo le estuviera clavando la vista, no sintió miedo solo dio media vuelta y vio que un semental estaba en la puerta, Luna tomo una lámpara y lo ilumino, no era uno, sino un puñado ponis huecos que se abalanzaron hacia ella violentamente, ella solo cerro los ojos y pensaba que no había vuelta atrás, pensaba dejarse morir a propósito hasta que...

*Explosión de la puerta del pasadizo*

Una gran explosión retumbo la puerta donde estaba el pasadizo, los huecos miraron a ver y en eso un momento frenético se dio, Gunner entro a toda velocidad en dos patas disparando a uno de los cinco huecos, uno le soltó una mordida y él lo golpeo con su revólver, se desconocía de donde había sacado dos revólveres en ese mundo, dos de tres huecos lo sujetaron y Gunner con su flexibilidad golpeo a ambos con sus patas traseras y les dio tres disparos a cada uno, el ultimo hueco portaba un mazo pequeño, se abalanzo a golpearlo y él se barrió por el suelo tomando su martillo golpeándolo y reventándole la cabeza de una manera sangrienta en su máxima expresión, se acomodó su chamarra y volteo a donde Luna estaba, Gunner estaba serio y miraba a Luna siniestramente, ella retrocedía hasta su daga mientras Gunner se le acercaba más y más sin decir nada, Gunner saco la daga de almas que la princesa del cementerio le había dado, Luna al ver lo que portaba detecto inmediatamente lo que era, sabía lo que ocurriría si las princesas del caos consumían su alma, pateando a Gunner desprevenidamente lo echo para atrás mientras tomo su espada y daga, con furia le dijo...

Luna: ¡Nunca tendrás lo que quieres, hueco!

Gunner en el suelo escucho las palabras de Luna y le dijo...

Gunner: Solo así salvare a lo que más quiero, no me dejas elección...

Luna sorprendida al ver que ese semental no muerto era pensante no pudo creerlo, Gunner le disparo pero ella logro esquivar y bloquear las balas con su espada, Gunner tomo los revólveres de la punta del revólver y los uso como si fueran dos armas cuerpo a cuerpo, Luna con facilidad esquivaba o bloqueaba ya que ella a pesar de estar sobreviviendo, ya estaba realmente entrenada en eso, en un movimiento le hizo una cortada en una pierna a Gunner y después le dio dos golpes para aturdirlo, ya aturdido recibió una fuerte patada trasera lanzando al semental nuevamente en el bosque, poniéndose en pie recibió una fuerte embestida junto dos cortes más, Gunner logró zafarse de una patada y disparo hacia Luna, disparo exitosamente pero la armadura de cuero la protegió, Luna le clavo su daga en parte del pecho, Gunner sentía dolor pero eso no le impediría alcanzar su objetivo, en un movimiento Gunner disparo hacia ella y se sacó la daga lanzándola nuevamente contra ella, penetrando su armadura Luna sintió un dolor horrible, con su espada le dio varios tajos fallidos, el disparo hacia su espada y la mando a volar unos metros de distancia, tomo a Luna y a punto de asesinarla a sangre fría con la daga de almas el noto que Luna solo cerro los ojos, Gunner pensó demasiadas cosas, se dio cuenta de lo que se había convertido, un ser sin vida y lleno de avaricia, un miserable monstruo, soltó a Luna y el miro sus cascos, con decepción de verse se escondió en los bosques, Luna extrañamente le dijo...

Luna: ¡No! ¡Espera!

Fue demasiado tarde, el semental había huido...

Pasó la tarde y oscureció, la fría noche arraso en el bosque, en un árbol, el más alto estaba Gunner, decepcionado de sí mismo y triste a la vez, solo decía...

Gunner: En que me he convertido...porque yo...

Luna: ¿Tienes un momento?

Gunner: ¿Qué se te ofrece? A punto de asesinarte y todavía quieres hablar...

Luna: Nunca pensé que habría ponis huecos como tú, tú no eres como ellos...tu puedes hablar y tener consciencia, no te invade la locura...

Gunner: Es una larga historia...

Luna: Cuéntame, *se sienta al lado de Gunner* Si no te molesta, creo que hemos sufrido bastante los dos...

Gunner: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Luna: Oh, no es nada... ¿Cómo es que puedes tener consciencia de ti mismo?

Gunner: Yo no pensé que las cosas se me resbalarían de los cascos así...yo...yo no pertenezco aquí...

Luna: ¿Un poni extranjero?

Gunner: No pertenezco a esta Equestria...

Luna: No te entiendo...

Gunner: No pertenezco a esta dimensión Luna...

Luna: Porque lo... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Gunner: Yo te conozco...se todo sobre ti...pertenecí a la legión lunar y te serví como capitán en el castillo lunar ante los inmensos ataques de los Changelings, tú estabas orgullosa de mi, desafortunadamente renuncie a mi cargo porque necesitaba a mis amigas y a mi hermano...

Luna: ¿Quiénes eran tus amigos?

Gunner: Tal vez te recordaran a alguien...una de ella era Pinkie Pie...

Luna entro en shock y dijo...

Luna: Ellos... ¿ellos viven en tu Equestria?

Gunner: Todos...Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, la princesa Celestia…todo es muy diferente en este mundo…yo no pedí estar aquí…yo...yo solo quiero ir a casa...

Luna: Ellos... ¿viven?

Gunner: Lo siento tanto Luna...sé lo que paso entre tu hermana y la princesa del Cementerio...

Luna: No la menciones...esa maldita me las pagara algún día, ella mato a lo único que quería, a los únicos ponis que logre querer con toda mi alma...ahora todo eso se fue...

Gunner: Ella me pidió tu alma a cambio de liberarme a mi Equestria...estaba tan convencido de matarte no importándome nada...pero me di cuenta que este no soy yo y me di cuenta de lo que de verdad me estoy convirtiendo, en un salvaje...discúlpame Luna, solo...solo...solo quería regresar a ver a mis seres queridos...

Gunner comenzó a tratar de llorar, pero su alma de hueco no se lo permitía, Luna dijo...

Luna: Calma poni...podemos apoyarnos entre los dos y salir de este agujero...juntos...

Gunner: ¿Cómo es que aun conservas tu alma?

Luna: Después de que las seis portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y mi hermana fueran asesinadas por las princesas del caos, logre escapar...sentí un vacío en mi alma y sentí tanta ira, lamentablemente me arrebataron mi magia y mis hechizos, logre escapar de Canterlot mientras todos los ponis de todos los lugares de Equestria les arrebataron las almas uno por uno, solo dos ponis, incluyéndome sobrevivieron...

Gunner: ¿Quién es el otro poni?

Luna: Bueno...no es precisamente un poni, es una cebra...vive aquí en este bosque...nos ayudamos mutuamente una que otras veces...

Gunner: Una cebra...no conozco muy bien el bosque Everfree, son blancas con rayas negras ¿no?

Luna: Así es, bueno como te decía, .este Equestria si se podría llamarle así, Equestria Alterna, está totalmente condenado...han llegado ocasiones en las que no quiero vivir más en esto y decir adiós a todo, pero algo se interpone siempre, es muy raro ya que no tengo motivos para seguir adelante, no tengo apoyo de nadie...mi hermana...ya...ya no está conmigo *suelta pequeñas lagrimas*

Gunner: En eso si tenías razón Luna...hemos sufrido demasiado...

Gunner abrazo a Luna mientras ella soltaba pequeñas lágrimas, era muy obvio que ambos estarían atrapados en un mundo hecho pedazos, donde no habría esperanza ni sobrevivientes conscientes de sí mismo, Gunner sabía que si eliminaba a la princesa Luna, el Equestria alterno daría un paso adelante para mandar la invasión a otras dimensiones, empezando por la Equestria de la dimensión de Gunner, pasaron diez minutos y Gunner pensaba demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, tomo el casco de Luna y le dijo...

Gunner: Luna...te sacare de aquí con vida, tienes mi palabra...

Luna: Gunner...dime... ¿Cómo te la pasabas en tu mundo? ¿Eras feliz?

Gunner: Créeme, era el semental más feliz de toda Equestria, nadie me hacía falta...solo una poni especial, con eso habría bastado para completar mi total alegría, ruego a Celestia que ellos estén bien...

Luna: Porque, ¿Gunner que paso en tu Equestria?

Gunner: Está a punto de ocurrir una guerra en Ponyville, me sacrifique tratando de matar a un poni, el más peligroso que podía ver, desgraciadamente no lo hizo y el sigue con vida, ¿ahora ves porque quiero regresar?

Luna: ¿Cómo llegaste aquí de esa forma?

Gunner: Gracias a un conjuro de resurrección, solo funciona una vez pero no tenía pensado acabar así, en este mundo y sin mi cuerpo original, ahora soy un poni zombi con consciencia...

Luna: Oh, ¿debías de ser muy apuesto no?

Gunner: ¡¿Qué?!

Luna se tapó la boca con los cascos y sonrojada le dijo...

Luna: Nada, nada...

Gunner: Tengo el plan para irnos de aquí...

Luna: Excelente, ¿Qué tienes pensado?

Gunner: Solo necesito tiempo para poder perfeccionarlo, luego te lo contare...

Y así fue como la mente de Gunner se puso en marcha por escapar del Equestria alterno, algo que no iba a ser fácil claro estaba...

**... ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen reviews, hasta otra.**


	8. Refuerzos

Equestria actual, dos días después de lo ocurrido, en Ponyville se encontraban las seis chicas con todo el pueblo dándose la mayor prisa posible por reforzar las barricadas al nivel dos, esta vez pensaron en algo más resistente, pensaron hacer muros a base de piedras, era un trabajo agotador pero valdría la pena para resistir la gran invasión, Dark seguía inconsciente por el ataque tan devastador que le tomo conjurar, Vinyl estaba igual de inconsciente por el grave dolor, Fluttershy y un médico Wonderbolt rango regular los atendía, Octavia , Definity, Derpy y el extraño poni llamado el Doctor conversaban acerca de dichosa invasión, resulto ser que el Doctor no era un poni cualquiera, tenía un conocimiento infinito, mucho más que el conocimiento de Twilight y la princesa Celestia juntas, hablaba científicamente con una determinación y precisión en sus palabras, Derpy solo miraba con ojos de ternura al Doctor, Octavia se cuestionaba acerca de su cabina de policía y si podría ayudar a traer a Gunner a la vida...

Octavia: Me estás diciendo que... ¿tu cabina es una máquina del tiempo?

Doctor: No me gusta hablar mucho de eso, pero correcto, la TARDIS, Tiempo y Dimensiones Relativas en el espacio, esa nena es capaz de llevarnos por este Equestria...ejem, ¿Equestria es su mundo no?

Octavia: ¿Qué quieres decir con, "su mundo"?

Doctor: Oh, nada olvídalo...te decía, el TARDIS es capaz de llevarnos a otras dimensiones a través del espacio tiempo ya sea para ir al futuro o ir al pasado, ¿magnifico no?

Definity: Con eso... ¿podríamos evitar la muerte de mi creador?

El Doctor no dijo nada...

Octavia: Por favor...nadie quería verlo muerto... ¡tiene que hacer algo!

Doctor: Me temo que no puedo hacer nada para ayudar, he leído acerca de el en Equestria, dejo huella y es recordado como un héroe y un ser importante tanto como tu Black...

Dark: Es Dark...

Doctor: Si, como sea...al dejar huella y que todo el mundo te recuerde es algo difícil, su muerte dejo una parte de marca en el Equestria, si lo salvamos...las cosas serían de mal, en peor...

Octavia: ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¡Lo quiero de vuelta Doctor!

Doctor: Créeme, lo he vivido con una vieja amiga...

El doctor bajo la mirada cerrando los ojos...

Derpy: Doctor... ¿Está bien?

Doctor: Si...estoy bien, ahora como te decía, la historia cronológica se alteraría y ocurriría una catástrofe en esta Equestria, simplemente como eso...

Octavia: P...pero...

Doctor: Lo siento, lo siento tanto, pero me temo que no hay solución alterna...

Octavia solo se cubrió sus cascos y comenzó a llorar mientras Dark bajaba la cabeza cubriéndose con su casco derecho, en eso Spitfire entro avisando que en ese edificio harían una gran torre de vigilancia, los cuatro ponis salieron, ya afuera vieron que el cielo estaba algo nublado, una lluvia estaba por venir, se podía notar que el gran avance de los ponis había cubierto de muralla una pequeña parte de Ponyville, la muralla de alto estaba dos metros, una altura perfecta para defender el noble pueblo, Frank se encontraba con otro Wonderbolt francotirador vigilando en la parte alta del edificio de la alcaldía, por otra parte Dark se encontraba recargado de la fuente de Ponyville observando como los aldeanos trabajaban, se sentía terrible por las palabras del Doctor y con una impotencia por querer revivir a su hermano perdido, el daño ya estaba hecho, aun así le entro una duda...como era posible que una habilidad definitiva se activara...

Dark: No lo entiendo, recuerdo muy bien esa habilidad...mi padre la usaba en mi pueblo por un solo motivo...la venganza, p...pero...la venganza es mala, ¿o justa? Rayos son demasiadas dudas...

Derpy: ¿Interrumpo?

Dark: Para nada...emm, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

Derpy: Derpy, Derpy Hooves...

Dark: Discúlpame de verdad, estoy pasando por algo difícil...

Derpy: Si no te apures sé lo que se siente...en fin, lamento que el Doctor no pudiese hacer nada por la muerte de tu hermano...

Dark: Yo también...si supieras...haría cualquier cosa por que el volviera...

Soldado de vigilancia: ¡Se aproxima una fuerte tormenta, los pegasos no pronosticaron esto! ¡Se recomienda que entren a los edificios!

Derpy: Buscare al Doctor, no tardare...

Dark: Los veré dentro del refugio...

Todos los ponis entraron a los edificios, los soldados Wonderbolt se expusieron afuera a quedarse a vigilar por si anomalías volvían a atacar, Definity de igual manera estaba ahí conversando con Spitfire mientras comenzaba a lloviznar...

Definity: Exactamente... ¿de dónde conoces a mi creador?

Spitfire: Digamos que...me salvo la vida y a la vez me la perdono...

Definity: Oh...no entiendo...

Spitfire: Que así se quede, no me gusta hablar de ello, ahora que él no puede protegerlos, me pidió a mi dado cualquiera circunstancia tenerlos bajo mi protección, ¿Por qué yo? No lo sé...

Definity: ...Si tú los proteges... ¿Cuál es mi propósito? Digo...tú los proteges, pero... ¿en dónde quedo yo?

Spitfire: Mira...tu eres algo más poderoso y formidable, te fabricaron para proteger lo que Gunner más amaba...su hermano y las seis chicas...

Definity: Entiendo, gracias por aclarármelo, que sea robot no significa que soy listo...

Spitfire: Ja, ja...tranquilo soldado, tienes sentimientos eso es lo que me importa...

Definity ¿...? ¿A qué se refiere?

Spitfire: ¡Ah! Ejem, nada soldado, nada...

Definity: ...

Soldado terrestre: ¡Comandante, hemos terminado un cuarto de muro en Ponyville, nuestras defensas se han incrementado!

Spitfire: ¡Magnifico! Ahora soldado, necesito que armen el armamento, ya saben, morteros, obuses y cañones...

Definity: ¿Obuses? ¿Ya saben construir obuses?

Doctor: Y dentro de dos años tal vez artillerías motorizadas, increíble avance equino...

Spitfire: ¿Y usted quién es?

Doctor: Oh... ¿todavía no me he presentado?

Definity: Solo conmigo, Spitfire él es el Doctor...

Spitfire: Mucho gusto supongo... ¿Qué tipo de doctor?

Doctor: Ah, eh, de todos por así decirlo...

Derpy: Él no es de por aquí...

Doctor: Mi acompañante tiene razón, ¿se puede saber que está ocurriendo aquí?

Definity: Una gran amenaza se aproxima...

Doctor: Si, ya sé que Hank J. Wimbelton traiciono a los suyos para convertiré en mercenario...

Definity: Es algo más grave, una guerra y tragedias, es difícil de explicar

Doctor: Soy todo oídos...

Paso media hora después de una larga conversación para aclarar todas las dudas al doctor, sumamente quedo sin palabras al descubrir lo que tramaba el Auditor, pasaron minutos y no hubo respuesta...

Spitfire: ¿Crees que este bien?

Definity: No lo sé, creo que entro en un shock...

De golpe el Doctor respondió...

Doctor: ¡Ya comprendo! Rápido, ¿cuánto tiempo dijiste que teníamos para la invasión?

Definity: Alrededor de dos días creo...

Doctor: Rayos...no creo terminar a tiempo pero, necesito que saquen a los ponis... ¿ponis? Como sea, necesito que los saquen y ayuden en las construcciones, debemos estar listos con anticipación, ¿crees que puedan hacerlo?

Spitfire: No lo sé, no quiero exponerlos alguien podría resultar lastimado...

Definity: No te preocupes, yo puedo encargarme... ¿de qué trata?

Doctor: De terminar la construcción de los muros más unas trampas extras...

Definity: Mejor arriesguemos a los ponis...

Spitfire: ¡Definity!

Definity: No se armar trampas, ni construir muros...no fui diseñado para eso...

Spitfire: Supongo que no hay de otra...

Doctor: Maravilloso, ahora hay que darnos prisa, llama a los ponis, ¡Alons-y!

Definity: Disculpa, ¿Qué?

Doctor: Solo démonos prisa...

Spitfire logro convencer a los aldeanos de salir y ayudar en la construcción junto con los Wonderbolts, a los aldeanos no les importo que estuviera lloviendo, Dark pidió a una pequeña parte de los aldeanos quedarse con las seis chicas y ayudar suministrando los puestos de control, Definity activo una autopropulsión que lo llevo hasta el cielo para detectar que no hubiera amenazas tanto en el aire como en tierra, Definity vio toda la hermosa lluvia mientras observaba Canterlot, cuando dio la vuelta para mirar hacia el bosque Everfree vio una estrella a toda velocidad de color naranja que se dirigía hacia a él, logro hacer un aumento para localizar de que se trataba, resulto que no era una estrella, era un gran cohete, rápidamente Definity ya convertido en modo de combate de su mano salió un cañón y disparo hacia el cohete para destruirlo, al momento de que el cañonazo tocara el misil, el misil se dispersó en varios mini cohetes y explotaron en Definity, aturdido solo giraba en el aire aturdido escucho dos cañonazos que impactaron en él, su sistema no respondía y a punto de reaccionar recibió otros cinco disparos en todas las partes de su cuerpo, cayendo a tierra sin energía solo se convirtió a forma poni por que la forma de combate consumía energía y poder del cual él no contaba, azoto en la tierra creando un pequeño cráter al lado de la iglesia de Ponyville, cerró los ojos y no hubo respuesta, rápidamente Spitfire junto con las seis chicas, Frank y Dark fueron galopando a toda velocidad a ver qué había ocurrido, tenía grandes daños y su cuerpo salían chispas, Dark lo reviso y no detectaron lo que ocurría, rápidamente Spitfire pidió a los soldados Wonderbolt que lo llevaran a Sugar Cube Córner para revisarlo, un soldado en el puesto de vigilancia grito...

Soldado: ¡MOVIMIENTO EN LOS BOSQUES!

Todos los Wonderbolts ya preparados desenfundaron sus armas mientras los aldeanos tomaban las espadas que Gunner les había brindado antes de morir, el soldado vigilante grito...

Soldado: ¡A las armas! ¡Son muchos pero no logro identificarlos!

Rápidamente las seis chicas, Dark, Spitfire, Frank y Octavia se dividieron en puntos estratégicos, Dark quedo en medio junto con Frank para proteger a los aldeanos, la amenaza desconocida se aproximó y finalmente dio la cara, resulto ser un gran vehículo blindado con un cañón en él, las compuertas se abrieron y lo que había dentro fue inexplicable, había ponis cubiertos con sangre por todo su cuerpo y tenían un hedor horrible, las pieles de los ponis estaban completamente pálidas y tenían unos ojos completamente rojos, se veían tan espantosos, veían como la piel de estar blanca comenzaba a cambiar de un color verde, en eso miraron hacia la parte de arriba, un poni unicornio con una armadura blanca junto con un espadón extraño estaba ahí, Frank entre susurros dijo...

Frank: N...no puede...ser...

En eso el poni arriba del camión dio la orden y los ponis verdes que eran alrededor de cincuenta comenzaron a galopar hacia Ponyville, Spitfire grito...

Spitfire: ¡Soldados! ¡Fuego a discreción!

Dark: ¡Todos los aldeanos, regresen a los edificios!

Fue así como los aldeanos por más que querían venganza se retiraron y se pusieron a cubierto, los soldados Wonderbolts disparaban sin cesar mientras las seis chicas daban asistencia, Twilight y Dark en primera línea disparaban con una torreta de arpones que los Wonderbolts habían instalado, frenéticamente los ponis galopaban hacia el equipo, al dispararles caían al suelo pero a los diez segundos se volvían a levantar, las balas los afectaban, pero no los mataban, el equipo iba retrocediendo más y más al ver que los ponis se levantaban, ya no quedaba espacio ni esperanza, un poni mordió a un soldado Wonderbolt en el cuello matándolo tan violentamente, Dark le rajo el cuello para salvarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, el sonido de la TARDIS, la cabina azul de policía del Doctor se escuchaba nuevamente a un lado de donde el camión se encontraba...

Mientras tanto dentro de la TARDIS...

Doctor: A la cuenta de tres salen y hagan lo que tengan que hacer, esta será la primera vez, ¡escúchenme bien! La primera vez que permito la violencia, uno, dos, tres ¡salgan!

De la TARDIS salió el Doctor, Derpy, una yegua y un semental acompañado de una alicornio y cuatro ponis con armaduras muy llamativas, salieron y comenzaron a disparar flechas a todos los ponis mientras el semental galopeaba con una katana y con un revolver color platino enfundado en su alforja, Dark al verlo supo instantáneamente de quien se trataba...

Dark: No...Puedo... ¡creerlo!

El poni tenía un moño negro con un smoking negro muy elegante junto con una alforja metálica pequeña, era gris con crin negra, lo recordó fácilmente porque así lo vio hace dos años en la batalla en los campos de Canterlot, Twilight miro a otros tres ponis que salieron de la TARDIS junto con el alicornio, ella puso una cara de alegría al ver de quien se trataba, los ponis al rematar y tirar al suelo a los ponis caníbales con un nuevo invento del poni con traje incineraba a los ponis haciéndolos ceniza, poco a poco iban recuperando territorio hasta finalmente lograrlo, el poni con armadura y espadón salto del vehículo y se disponía a luchar, Spitfire pidió retirada para dejar que los ponis que venían de la TARDIS se encargaran...

Frank: ¡Ponis! ¡Aléjense de él, no tendrán posibilidades, es Savior!

Todos los Wonderbolts fueron hacia los edificios a proteger a los aldeanos, Dark se acercó a diez metros de distancia y desenfundo sus katanas, él estaba dispuesto a matarlo, un poni toco el casco de Twilight y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de quién era...

Twilight: Oh por Celestia, ¿Cómo has llegado aquí Flash?

Flash: El Doctor me trajo, pero sería algo difícil de explicar, ¿Recuerdas a Ángel Strings verdad? Bueno también está aquí...

Ángel: ¡Twilight!

En eso Ángel le dio un fuerte abrazo, después de dos años las dos guerreras se reencontraron, más sorpresas llegaron...

Shining: ¡Hermanita!

Twilight: ¡Hermano!

Nuevamente un abrazo surgió, uno común ya que ellos dos se veían de vez en cuando, la última sorpresa se hizo presente, resulto ser que la princesa Cadence estaba en Ponyville también...

Cadence: Hola Twilight, creo que venimos en un buen momento...

Twilight: Hola princesa Cadence, cuanto tiempo y si, llegaron en el momento justo, por cierto, ¿Cómo llegaron?

Cadence: Una larga historia, el poni de allá nos llevó en su cabina...

Doctor: Hola, ¿interrumpo?

Twilight: ¿Dónde estaba?

Doctor: Ah...pues solo reuniendo algo de ponis, espero que no te haya molestado...

Twilight: Para nada pero... ¿Por qué no trajiste a la princesa Celestia y Luna también?

Doctor: Porque...te cuento después tenemos problemas más importantes ahora, tu amigo Black esta por suicidarse, ¿Dónde está el poni de hojalata?

Spitfire: Esta en Sugar Cube Córner, ¿lo piensas ayudar? ¡Date prisa!

Rápidamente el Doctor acompañado de Twilight fueron hacia Sugar Cube, Flash, Shining, Ángel y Cadence se pusieron detrás de Dark armados con ballestas para darle asistencia, Dark no mostraba miedo ni debilidades pues eso se borraba al saber que protegería el pueblo, ya desenfundado se acercó más y más hasta Savior y el desapareció, ya estando en guardia solo fue teletransportado al cielo junto con Savior y comenzó el desenfrenado combate, los soldados veían como atacaban sin parar, Ángel con su puntería maestra disparaba pernos hacia Savior, por más que le costaba no darle a Dark, ella no fallaba, ya en el cielo Dark energético daba tajos sin parar mientras Savior solo los bloqueaba con su gran espadón, en un movimiento el gran espadón corto una de las katanas de Dark dejándolo solo con una, Dark enfurecido dio un gran tajo y de igual manera le corto su segunda katana dejándolo totalmente desarmado, Savior tomo a Dark y comenzó a estrangularlo con sus cascos, no teniendo como defenderse solo daba patadas que no le afectaban, al liberarse furioso comenzó a darle una lluvia de golpes en toda la mandíbula, Savior solo fue afectado en un treinta por ciento y a punto de reaccionar Dark le dio una patada alejándose de él, a los cinco segundos a punto de lanzarle el gran espadón un gran diluvio de flechas lo afecto desde tierra, de su casco el lanzo una especie de onda con color rojo hacia el suelo mandando a volar a los ponis junto con la princesa Cadence, Savior estaba furioso y tomo a Dark de una manera tan violenta y se disponía a asesinarlo, con una voz fría y seria hablo...

Savior: Pronto te reunirás con tu hermano...

Saco de su armadura un revolver y le apunto en la cabeza con el otro casco, recargo el arma y nuevamente le dijo mientras Dark inconsciente solo esperaba su muerte, el noble semental a punto de morir dijo...

Dark: Mátame...aun sin mi ellos sobrevivirán, puedes pudrirte en el infierno...

En eso Savior sonrió y disparo, el tiempo se hizo lento y se escucharon dos disparos, uno que atravesó el cuerpo de Savior y otro que paso rozando la cara de Dark, en el cielo se veía un destello a toda velocidad y una soga eléctrica descargo a Savior con una fuerza de novecientos mil volteos, Dark cayó a toda velocidad pero Rainbow Dash logro salvarlo, su sangre se perdía y rápidamente Dash lo bajo dejando sin importancia que había pasado con Savior, en la parte de arriba se veía una gran robot volador, alzando sus brazos solo dieciséis pequeños dispensadores salieron de sus brazos haciendo disparar más de treinta y seis misiles en fila a toda velocidad mientras de las puntas de sus brazos se convertían en ametralladoras, disparando una enorme cantidad de perdigones por segundos mientras los misiles explotaban en todas las partes de Savior, no había forma de defenderse, el gran robot activo más de su formidable armamento saco dos grandes obuses en cada hombro disparando dos bombas de cañón realmente mortíferas afectando a Savior de una manera tan brutal, solo sangraba y no había manera de defenderse, el gran robot se auto propulso hacia la posición de Savior embistiéndolo haciéndolo pagar, el robot dijo...

?: Prepárate para algo, Definitivo...

Después de esa frase identificaron de quien se trataba... Definity formo dos espadas de energía, tomándolas comenzó a darle corte por corte, golpe por golpe, bala por bala hasta matarlo y haciéndolo pagar por sus pecados, en un movimiento Savior respondió con un espadazo pero Definity respondió brutalmente con un gran puñetazo propulsado dejando totalmente conmocionado a Savior, se alejó con una propulsión hacia atrás y nuevamente recargo su armamento dispuesto a dar una segunda tanda, Savior desapareció y apareció nuevamente en la espalda de Definity golpeándolo con el afilado espadón dañando su armamento etéreo, dándose la vuelta le dio una descarga eléctrica y le dio una gran lluvia de puñetazos sin parar hasta quedarse sin energía, los golpes fueron tan brutales que Savior no pudo más, sin energía para matarlo solo vio un pequeño destello en la inmensa lluvia, era el revolver etéreo de Gunner que Definity con facilidad tomo y cargo, el revolver lo había lanzado Pinkie y le grito...

Pinkie: ¡Acaba el trabajo! ¡Por Gunner, tu creador!

Al pensarlo dos segundos recordó cuál era su misión y dijo...

Definity: Por mi creador... *disparo*

El disparo acertó y un gran relámpago sacudió los oídos de todos, Savior había muerto y se había hecho ceniza, Definity solo veía como en sus manos el polvo se esfumaba con el viento y las gotas de agua, ya en tierra...

Applejack: No lo entiendo... ¿Qué no el poni robot estaba freído?

Doctor: Nada que yo pueda solucionar...

Twilight: Muy ingenioso, creo que te debo una...

Pinkie: Nunca creí que usted supiera algo como el intelecto de Gunner...

Doctor: Créeme, no es por presumir pero se muchas cosas que Gunner...

Pinkie: ¡Que esta insinuando!

Doctor: Nada...

Twilight: ¡Dark! Lo olvide por completo, rápido, ¡Doctor conmigo ahora!

Ambos fueron a ver a Dark que estaba siendo atendido por Ángel, Rainbow Dash lo observaba con ojos de severa preocupación, había perdido mucha sangre, Ángel resumió todo y dijo...

Ángel: *Suspira* El...sufrió un disparo, pero no proveniente de Definity, si no que del otro poni con armadura, al momento de que el disparara, le dio en parte de su cabeza por el cerebro, perdió demasiada sangre y hay un cuarenta por ciento de que sobreviva, la situación es crítica y dudo mucho que sin equipo profesional pueda lograrlo...

Doctor: Espera, ¿una hemorragia interna? ¿Eso padece?

Ángel: Ah, no precisamente...no tengo medicina ni equipo suficiente para atenderlo del todo...

Fluttershy: Yo ayudare, cuenta conmigo...

Twilight: ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

Ángel: Muy poco, la sangre corre en un paso lento, logre vendarle la cabeza pero no ayudara mucho, necesitamos ayuda de verdad...

En eso de los aldeanos salieron dos médicos galopando a poner su granito de arena para hacer cualquier cosa para que el último de los dos hermanos del fuego sobreviviese, contando a Fluttershy ya eran cuatro ponis para ayudarle, Dark podía tener consciencia y ver un poco de lo que ocurría, mientras el parpadeaba sus situaciones cambiaban su entorno pero poco a poco quedaba totalmente inconsciente.

**Díganme que tal les está pareciendo este capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡hasta otra!**


	9. Posible Salvacion

El tiempo se hacía más y más corto, Dark podía ver sus distintas situaciones, al parpadear vio con dificultad a Ángel acompañada de Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y dos médicos más, todos discutían mientras Dark iba en una camilla dentro del hospital de Ponyville, dando otro parpadeo miro como estaba en la sala de urgencias, todo estaba obscuro pero directamente una luz le tapaba su vista, con dificultad quería observar que ocurría, no sentía dolor por la anestesia que Ángel le inyecto, pero aun así él tenía miedo, era fuerte pero no lo suficiente, cerraba los ojos poco a poco y pudo ver a Ángel junto con Fluttershy y Dash, no escuchaba nada pero veía como Ángel hacía gestos como si le estuviese gritando a Dark...

Ángel: ¡NO CIERRES LOS OJOS MALDICION! ¡Carguen el desfibrilador rápido!

Rainbow entre lágrimas le dio el desfibrilador ya cargado mientras los otros doctores discutían sobre la situación, llevaban medicamentos y jeringas a Ángel con varios sueros, Ángel pidió a Fluttershy que cuidara a Dark por una milésima de segundo mientras le inyectaba un suero y paraba nuevamente el sangrado de su cabeza...

Rainbow: No nos dejes Dark, por favor...

Ángel: ¡Despejen! *sacudida*

En eso El Doctor entro a la sala de urgencias arrebatándole el desfibrilador a Ángel de los cascos, saco su extraño artefacto, miro a Ángel y le dijo...

Doctor: ¿Sabes qué es esto? Es un desatornillador sónico, ahora...dame una extensión de electricidad y una jeringa con una pequeña porción de morfina...

Ángel: ¡Morfina! ¡Eso lo mataría!

Doctor: Confía en mí, soy el doctor...

En eso el analizador que Dark tenía conectado comenzaba a perder pulso, lo que significaba que Dark comenzaba a morir...

Doctor: ¡Rápido!

Ángel: ¡Aquí esta! ¡Dash, Fluttershy traigan vendas!

Doctor: Veamos aquí, *sonidos del desatornillador* ¡Listo ahora solo necesitamos energía, demasiada energía!

Definity entra en modo pony y dice...

Definity: No hay tiempo... *saca su espada eléctrica* ¡En donde paso la energía!

Doctor: Toma, conéctala junto con el desfibrilador, Ángel ahora necesito que abras la herida de Dark y sanes todo lo que puedas con tu hechizo sanador...

Ángel: P...pero... ¡si la abro el comenzara a sangrar más de lo normal y morirá!

Doctor: Tu...solo ¡hazlo!

Ángel preocupada abrió la herida de Dark quitándole parte de sus vendajes y dejándolo sangrar, el analizador hacia un ruido cada vez más fluido de que Dark estaba en una situación crítica extrema, el Doctor conecto varios cables a la espada de Definity, el cuerpo y alma de Dark estaban por darse por vencido, Ángel termino de sanar a Dark y en eso el analizador marco los pulsos de Dark...y no tenía pulso...

Ángel: ¡No, no! ¡NO!

Doctor: ¡Apártate! ¡DESPEJEN!

Y en eso el Doctor sacudió a Dark con una potente descarga eléctrica que le dio pulso por unos minutos, rápidamente el Doctor le inyecto la pequeña porción de morfina y con el otro casco tomo una jeringa con una bolsa sanguínea y la clavo en su pierna derecha comenzándose a sacar unos cuantos gramos de sangre, el Doctor se sentía débil por la sangre que se quitó, llenando la bolsa sanguínea se la des inyecto y rápidamente subió hacia la camilla de Dark y conecto una jeringa a su casco y le inyecto la sangre del Doctor, él dijo...

Doctor: M...más te vale que seas compatible con mi sangre, necesito...sentarme *cae al suelo* o acostarme... *se levanta rápidamente* ¡Pero no! ¡Apártate, despejen! *sacudida eléctrica*

Otra segunda descarga eléctrica sacudió a Dark y finalmente de un horrible momento Dark volvió a tener pulso, todos los ponis se alegraron ver que Dark no había muerto, Dash y Fluttershy lloraban de felicidad al ver que el destino no era tan cruel...

Definity: Energía al veinte por ciento, necesito...luz solar, me retiro... *sale de la sala*

Ángel abrazo al Doctor diciéndole entre lágrimas...

Ángel: Gracias, muchísimas gracias...

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera, Rarity, Shining, Twilight, Applejack, Flash, Frank y Cadence esperaban con mucha preocupación, una enfermera llego y les dijo...

Enfermera: Ponis, me alegra poder dar la noticia de que Dark Blade logro sobrevivir gracias a la doctora Ángel y el Doctor...

Los ponis no lo pudieron creer y saltaron de alegría mientras unos se abrazaban, Twilight dijo...

Twilight: ¿En dónde está?

Ángel: Él está descansando, llevara unos días para que él se sienta mejor y pueda volver al combate, por lo que temo decir que necesito que sigan haciendo las actividades del día, solo tenemos este valioso día, mañana es la gran invasión y necesitamos terminar los preparativos...

Shining: Hermanita, lamento decir que sea verdad, oremos porque este bien, ve a revisarlo mientras que nosotros ponemos cascos a la obra, te veo afuera, ¡Ponis andando!

Las seis chicas entraron a la sala donde Dark estaba reposando, Octavia junto con Frank de igual manera entraron a verlo, ya afuera del hospital tres ponis conversaban...

NinjaSpy: Me alegra tanto que el alma de Dark no sea débil, demuestra ser un poni muy formidable, cambiando el asunto... ¿tú eres creación de Gunner?

Definity: Afirmativo...

Doctor: Es gracioso, mi perro dice lo mismo...

Definity: ¿Tu perro habla? ¿En qué futuro estoy?

NinjaSpy: Recuerdo a Gunner, él fue un gran semental, no cualquiera puede lograr lo que él, me siento mal de que se haya ido...

Definity: Exactamente ¿Quién eres tú?

NinjaSpy: Un antiguo protector, así como tu proteges a lo que significa mucho para Gunner, yo le protegía a él, cuando la puerta de dimensión alterna fue cerrada, mi objetivo se perdió y no tenía órdenes, solo deambulo por las noches vagando sin rumbo, el Doctor no sé cómo ni porque razón apareció y me llevo el día de ayer, reconocí instantáneamente a Ángel al igual que Cadence, Flash y Shining, pero ellos nos reconocieron quien soy, la única que recuerda quien soy es Pinkie Pie y Twilight Sparkle, Dark también me reconoció eso está bien...

Doctor: Así que tu Ninja, ¿eres una especie de espectro?

NinjaSpy: Así es, pacto de las sombras, un guardián espectral obra del gran desempeño, no todos reciben la recompensa de la sombra, mucho menos la sombra de protección como yo...

Doctor: Entiendo, Definity, ¿podrías contarme más sobre ti y a que estas destinado?

Definity: Claro, mi nombre es Definity Gun, el arma definitiva, una creación hecha por Gunner Prime Soul, cuento con un armamento mágico-etéreo ilimitado, fui creado para proteger y eliminar cualquier amenaza que quiera involucrar a mis reclamadores, mi creador Gunner me fabrico para proteger a lo que el más quería en Equestria y ahora que él no está, es mi trabajo cumplirlo...

Doctor: ¿Armamento etéreo?

Definity: Afirmativo, cuento con más de doscientos catorce tipos de armas, de cuerpo a cuerpo hasta nuclear y provisional...

Doctor: ¡¿Nuclear?!

Definity: En caso de una crisis...nunca se sabe...

NinjaSpy: Wow, no sé de donde sacas tantas armas, no sé si quiera preguntarlo...

En eso la princesa Cadence junto con Shining y Flash llegan, la princesa hablo...

Cadence: Muy bien ponis, necesitamos poner de todo nuestro apoyo, mañana es la gran invasión y no sobreviviremos a menos que terminemos los preparativos, Definity necesito que te quedes aquí y recargues baterías o como se diga, Doctor necesito que configure las torretas de arpones con su desatornillador, y tu... ¿Cuál era tu nombre? Como sea, necesito que ayudes a los aldeanos a terminar el muro, Shining necesito que coloques los cañones en los edificios más altos de Ponyville, Flash suminístralos...necesito regresar al hospital para avisarles a las chicas...

En eso llego Frank y dice...

Frank: ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Cadence: Si, refuerza los edificios con cualquier material que encuentres, madera, metal, lianas lo que sea, ¡en marcha ponis!

Finalmente los ponis ya organizados y sin amenazas ayudaban, reparaban y construían sin parar, menos de un día para la invasión, sabían que por otro lado los atacantes estarían preparando algo, algo grande y oscuro, Twilight y las cinco amigas junto con Octavia conversaban en Sugar Cube Córner mientras ponían unas tablas en las ventanas...

Twilight: Chicas... ¿Cómo se sienten?

Applejack: ¿A qué te refieres Twilight?

Twilight: Mañana el caos se hará presente nuevamente, pensé que todo esto acabaría...

Octavia: Descuida Twilight, ustedes seis han enfrentado cosas peores, recuerden lo que Gunner decía, si tienen un problema no duden en usar armas, y si el problema persiste...

Pinkie: Usen más armas...

Fluttershy: No lo sé, no he usado un arma en mi vida...

Applejack: Ah, pues nunca es tarde para hacerlo...

Rainbow: Verán que lo lograremos, solo es de tener todo listo...

Rarity: Si, lo hare por Gunner y espero que algún día me perdone...

Pinkie subió escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto mientras las cinco amigas reforzaban las ventanas e instalaban una torreta en el fondo de la pastelería, al terminar Applejack saco una caja grande de madera del sótano y la abrió, dentro había unas cuantas armas cuerpo a cuerpo que habían sobrado después de suministrar a los aldeanos y a los Wonderbolts, ella dijo...

Applejack: Aquí hay unas armas, tomen lo que les guste y dejen algunas aquí por si hay plan B...

Las yeguas se armaron y preparadas estaban ya listas, Twilight le grito a Pinkie...

Twilight: ¡Pinkie necesito que tomes un...!

Pinkie bajo las escaleras y las seis yeguas quedaron realmente boquiabiertas por lo que vieron, Pinkie portaba la chaqueta de Gunner en color gris y su sombrero que él le había dejado, portaba su guadaña en la espalda y el revolver enfundado en una alforja, Pinkie levanto la cara y dijo seriamente...

Pinkie: Estoy lista...

Twilight: Te pareces tanto a...como sea terminemos esto y salgamos, veamos cómo les va los sementales...

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de Twilight, Definity, Shining, Flash, Frank y Ninja reforzaban el árbol tanto por fuera como por dentro, habían terminado la parte de afuera y les tocaba por dentro ahora, los cinco sementales conversaban...

NinjaSpy: Caballeros, necesito más tachuelas por aquí...

Shining: Que agradable reunión, los caballeros que ayudaron a salvar Equestria nuevamente se vuelven a unir...

Flash: Es el destino comandante...

Definity: No sé quiénes son en primer lugar...

Frank: Ni yo...

Shining: Nunca es tarde para conocernos, soy Shining Armor comandante de la guardia real encantado...

Flash: Exacto, yo soy Flash Sentry, subteniente de la guardia real...

Frank: Yo soy Frank Dust, ex miembro de los mercenarios de Baltimare, unido ahora a la resistencia de Ponyville...

NinjaSpy: Yo soy NinjaSpy, guardián y protector del pacto de las sombras...

Definity: Soy Definity Gun, el arma definitiva hecha para destruir y proteger...

*Sonidos de la TARDIS*

La TARDIS apareció encima de la mesa central de la biblioteca, se abrieron las puertas y...

Doctor: Yo soy el Doctor, solo el Doctor, señor del tiempo...

A los sementales les llamo mucho la palabra "señor"...

Flash: Exactamente que es un "señor del tiempo"

Doctor: Lo siento, me deje llevar por el momento...no lo entenderían, ahora tenemos algo que reforzar...

Shining: ¡Cierto! En marcha caballeros...

Doctor: Traje a dos hermosas yeguas con nosotros, tal vez nos echen una mano...un casco...

De la TARDIS salieron dos alicornios, los cinco ponis sorprendidos miraron...

Luna: ¿No tenemos una invasión que detener?

Celestia: Concuerdo contigo hermana, ¿Dónde está Twilight?

Definity: Oh...tengo el placer de finalmente conocerlas, mi creador me dijo que conocerlas sería una agradable sorpresa, oh por...

Celestia: Je, je, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Definity: Mi nombre es Definity Gun, el arma definitiva fabricada por Gunner Soul...

Luna: ¡Oh ese semental!, ¿Dónde está? Tengo tantas ganas de abrazarlo, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que no lo veo...

Frank: El...el murió...

Luna: Ja, ja...buen chiste, ya enserio donde esta...

El silencio se hizo sobre la tierra, no hubo una respuesta alguna para la princesa Luna, Celestia solo miraba...

Luna: ¡Chicos! ¡Si esto es una broma juro que no es nada graciosa! ¡Donde esta Gunner!

Frank y Definity se acercaron hacia Luna que estaba con ojos sorpresivos, Definity solo le dio un abrazo de consuelo y le dijo...

Definity: Se ha ido, mi creador ya no está con nosotros...

Luna: ¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser posible! *se aleja unos centímetros* ¡Por favor detén esto! ¡No es gracioso!

Luna comenzó a llorar mientras Celestia soportaba escuchar las malas noticias, Luna dijo entre lágrimas...

Luna: ¡Quien le ha hecho eso!

Frank: Es un pony, tan poderoso como ustedes, le llaman El Auditor, viene de la puerta de dimensión alterna, está en Baltimare...

Celestia: ¡La puerta alterna! ¡Esa puerta se selló hace dos años!

Frank: Una que otra sombra logro escapar, entre ellas ese siniestro poni...

Luna se quitó los cascos de su cara y ella tenía una cara furiosa descontrolada...

Luna: ¿Él lo mato?

Frank: Él lo mando matar, el verdadero asesino es Hank J. Wimbelton, un mercenario...

Luna: Acabare...con todos... ¡ELLOS!

Luna salió disparada a la puerta de la biblioteca y ya estando afuera, la armadura sombría se hizo presente en ella, dos katanas junto con una gran guadaña en su espalda apareció, sus ojos se cubrieron por un manto azul, voló hasta lo más alto y localizo Baltimare, la princesa Celestia sorprendida por lo que veía invoco una espada y una armadura y emprendió vuelo con ella diciéndole...

Celestia: ¡Hermana, no dejes que la venganza te invada! ¡Por favor ya veremos la forma! ¡Vinimos por una razón, detener esta guerra!

Luna: ¡Ellos mataron una parte de mí! ¡TU NO SABES LO QUE EL SIGNIFICABA PARA MI! ¡ERA COMO UN HERMANO!

Luna emprendió vuelo a toda velocidad hacia Baltimare, Definity solo activo sus alas mecanizadas y emprendió vuelo junto con ella, la princesa Celestia no iba a abandonarla y fue con ella, Twilight y Cadence las alcanzaron a ver y de igual forma emprendieron vuelo a darles asistencia, en el hospital un semental abría los ojos mientras veía a los cinco ponis iban volando a toda velocidad a Baltimare, Definity alcanzo la velocidad de Luna y le gritaba...

Definity: ¡Princesa! ¡Sé que tanto quería a Gunner, tengo sus memorias en mí, lo lamento tanto y créame que estoy dispuesto a aliviar su sufrimiento, atacaremos primero y yo sé cómo! ¡Proyecto Mark Thunderbolt ll!

Definity se alejó varios metros de la escuadra y sus mecanismos se fueron convirtiendo en un gran avión (F-14 TomCat) de color negro metalizado y armado hasta los dientes, nuevamente se reagrupo en la escuadra y dijo...

Definity: ¡Pagaran!

Twilight alcanzo la velocidad de Luna y le dijo...

Twilight: ¡Definity! ¡Se supone que debes ayudarme a que esto no pase!

Definity: Entiende que esto no es personal, lo hago para evitar que otros ponis mueran, daré mi vida por salvarlos...

Después de pasar un rato, Twilight quedo pensando en todas esas vidas que se perdieron gracias a lo ocurrido, sus ojos se llenaron de coraje y ella dijo...

Twilight: Acabemos con esto Definity... ¡Armadura de la legión solar!

Twilight logro conjurar su armadura de legión solar ya por último, Cadence y Celestia alcanzaron la velocidad de Luna y dijeron...

Celestia: Hermana... ¿De verdad el significaba tanto para ti?

La princesa Luna con rabia dijo...

Luna: Si no de ser por él, habrían pasado muchas cosas hermana, el castillo lunar no sería más que ruinas... con sus enormes hazañas, me sentía tan orgullosa de él, por el simple hecho de que era como yo...

Cadence: Eso es suficiente para mí...

Cadence giro en pleno vuelo conjurando su gran mazo de combate junto con su armadura de la legión de cristal...

Celestia: Si tanto te importaba hermana, cuenta conmigo...

Una sombra apareció tomándose de la parte de la ala de Definity, la sombra se revelo y...

NinjaSpy: Gunner era parte de mi responsabilidad, y falle al jurar protegerlo, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es vengarlo y no cambiare de opinión...

Definity: Lo vengaremos...

La gran cuadrilla estaba lista y armada para combatir, el momento de la verdad estaba por revelarse...


	10. Amanecer en Guerra

"¿Quién te salvara ahora?"

Dos grandes cañonazos se alzaron en el bosque Everfree, estallaron en varios edificios de Ponyville, Spitfire desconcertada solo vio, se llenó de coraje y rápidamente pidió que dieran una pasada de ametralladora en los bosque, nuevamente cinco cañonazos impactaron en zonas no importantes de Ponyville, Pinkie alzo la artillería en los edificios disparando a los bosques, tres explosiones retumbaron en los bosques, por los cielos se veían ponis cayendo a toda velocidad, Spitfire alzo al grupo de infantería y dispararon, los ponis atacantes venían de todos lados y pasaron a plan B, Shining junto con Flash activaron dos mecanismos que detonaron explosivos a los alrededores de Ponyville haciendo explotar a una parte de la infantería enemiga, Rarity junto con Ángel daban soporte a los soldados Wonderbolts, en la TARDIS llegaban refuerzos por parte de Canterlot, dos aviones daban ametrallamientos por todo Ponyville, Pinkie junto con su grupo de artillería entrenada por Gunner derribo a uno de ellos, dos tanques llegaban por el sur de Ponyville, Frank solo salto por los aires y con su bastón elemental los dañaba dificultosamente, los mercenarios blindados llegaban por el este, los aldeanos con sus espadas y ballestas ofrecían una buena ofensa pero baja defensa, poco a poco iban cayendo, Rainbow Dash junto con su grupo de Cloudsdale daban pasadas bombardeando a los ponis blindados, cañonazos de morteros llegaban por el norte, en el hospital se encontraba un poni descansando en una camilla, una voz le decía...

¿?: Debes despertar, tu pueblo te necesita, yo te necesito... Blade... ¡arriba!

Los ojos de Dark se abrieron de golpe, levantándose de la camilla dos katanas estaban en una mesa pequeña junto su armadura de cuero, quitándose los cables de pulsos se equipó su armadura y salió dispuesto al combate, los equipos de infantería Wonderbolt estaban por ser derrotados, Pinkie alzo nuevamente una ráfaga explosiones hacia los bosques, Spitfire defendía con su equipo la línea norte de la cual venían más ponis enemigos...

Spitfire: ¡Quieren un poco de esto! ¡Este pueblo no caerá como el suyo!

En eso Spitfire recibió un disparo en su casco derecho, no dándose por vencida seguía disparando mientras su grupo uno por uno caía, un mercenario llego y le apunto con un revolver a punto de matarla alguien le dio dos golpes y le quebró el cuello, le alzo el casco y Dark nuevamente revitalizado ahí estaba, como el semental fuerte y poderoso que era, no diciendo nada solo se dispuso a combatir, en línea sur Shining disparaba junto con su fiel soldado Ángel, acompañado de varios soldados de Canterlot y Applejack, un soldado de Canterlot le dijo a Shining...

Soldado: Comandante, esto no es normal, ese poni de allá lo elimine y mire...

Shining miro a lo que ocurría, un poni mercenario con dos flechas atravesadas se volvía a levantar, Shining no pudo creer lo que veía, le dio dos disparos con su ballesta y aun así seguía levantándose ignorando el dolor...

Shining: ¡Ve a avisarles a los demás! ¡Tenemos Hell ponis!

Shining había denominado el nombre Hell ponis a los ponis que morían y revivían como seres caníbales, algo realmente extraño, por el lado oeste estaban entrando, la línea de defensa había sido destruida, la artillería enfoco su ofensiva ahí y disparo una gran lluvia de bolas de fuego, los aldeanos se dispersaron y fueron a protegerla, el ambiente era un caos, en la TARDIS llego el segundo refuerzo, para su sorpresa llegaron conocidos del Doctor y la brigada de Manehattan, ocho ponis con armaduras blindadas y portadores de una ametralladora gatling junto con un perro metálico con una cifra en su costado diciendo K-9...

Líder de brigada: ¡Acabemos con esto! ¡Soldados dispérsense a cada punto cardinal de Ponyville, dos por cada lado! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Un gran cañonazo retumbo la tierra, Pinkie miro al cielo y no pudo creer lo que veía, una gran bola de fuego del tamaño de un dragón adulto se dirigía a Ponyville a un paso lento, la vida de todo el pueblo estaba en peligro, Pinkie solo sorprendida se sacudió la cabeza y furiosa dio la orden a los artilleros de derribar esa gran bola en llamas...

Pinkie: Y... ¡FUEGO!

Más de ocho balas de cañón salieron disparadas, todas exitosamente impactaron pero el poder no fue suficiente para destruirlo, Pinkie dio el segundo ataque y nuevamente acertaron pero no era suficiente, los arqueros se pusieron en posición y dieron un gran diluvio de flechas a los ponis del lado sur acabando con los enemigos de la zona, rápidamente el equipo de brigada equipados con armas provisionales incinerando los cuerpos mercenarios para evitar que se levantaran como no muertos, el lado sur había sido salvado pero aun no era para cantar victoria, los ponis defensores del lado sur rápidamente se dispersaron a los otros tres puntos restantes, la bola de fuego estaba cada vez más cerca y a Pinkie se le acababan las ideas, nuevamente alzo el casco y dio la orden, dos cañonazos fallaron pero de todas formas la gran bola de fuego no se detenía, Pinkie nerviosa ordeno retirada a los artilleros, al bajar le grito a Rainbow Dash...

Pinkie: ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Tienen que derribar esa cosa o acabara con nosotros!

Rainbow en vuelo si entendió lo que Pinkie le dijo y pidió a el pelotón de Cloudsdale bombardear la gran bola de fuego por arriba, lanzaron veinte bombas y todas impactaron, la gran bola de fuego estallo pero para su tragedia se dispersó por todas partes en pequeñas rocas en llamas del tamaño de una bola de boliche, no tenían salvación alguna, no importándoles siguieron combatiendo y Shining rápidamente invoco un escudo mágico del tamaño de Ponyville, las cinco chicas, Ángel, Shining, Dark y Octavia se reunieron y Shining dijo..

Shining: Este escudo no durara antes gran cantidad, algo que no saben es que la debilidad de este escudo es el fuego...

Rarity: ¿Cuánto crees que dure?

Shining: Como unas cincuenta bolas de fuego aproximadamente...

Ángel: Estamos fritos...

Octavia: Tú lo has dicho...

Rarity ¡Yo te ayudare a fortificarlo!

Shining: ¡Buena idea! Aunque eso tampoco soportara mucho...

Octavia: Mi magia no puede funcionar para un escudo de ese tamaño, solo un unicornio avanzadamente desarrollado en la magia o un alicornio puede invocar gran tamaño...

Applejack: Eso solo significa una cosa...

Rainbow: ¡No te atrevas a decirlo!

Ángel: Nuestro futuro ha sido marcado...

Rarity: ¡Amplificare el escudo! *enfoca con su cuerno*

Rarity formo otra segunda protección haciendo que el escudo resista un poco más...

Octavia: Eso solo retrasara lo inevitable...

Pinkie: Miren el lado bueno, algunos ponis se salvaran...

La lluvia de rocas en llamas estaba por impactar en el escudo...

Dark: No...No puede acabar así...no lo permitiré...

Mientras tanto en el camino a Baltimare...

Definity: Oh, dulce Celestia...

En la vista de Definity se marcaba en unas letras rojas "Objetivo en peligro" rápidamente sabía que se había perdido en un objetivo que no le correspondía, se convirtió a forma pegaso y puso a Ninja en los costados de Luna que con tanta furia ignoro que lo puso ahí, Definity dijo...

Definity: Lo siento, este no es mi objetivo...

Nuevamente cambio a forma caza y se retornó, luego activo una propulsión que lo llevo a toda velocidad nuevamente a Ponyville, llegando la lluvia estaba estallando en el escudo de Shining, no había peligro en tierra ya que los mercenarios habían pedido retirada, en el cielo Dark se veía acompañado de Rainbow Dash reventar las rocas con sus katanas mientras caía de picada y Dash lo atrapaba hábilmente, no era suficiente y Definity aterrizo de golpe y rápidamente activo sus mecanismos etéreos convirtiéndose en una gran ametralladora, los ponis de brigada sabían las intenciones de Definity y fueron a ayudarlo, se pusieron al lado de él y el escudo finalmente fue destruido, los meteoros en llamas iban directo en menos de diez segundos, Definity se preparó y disparo más de veinte balas por segundo mientras los ponis de brigada de igual manera pero no tan fluidamente ayudaban, solo un quince por ciento de los meteoros impactaban y para su suerte en lugares no importantes, cuando finalmente termino todo, la guerra seguía en pie pero esta vez a Definity como refuerzo...

Definity: Ahora sí...que van a caer...

Convirtiéndose a forma poni nuevamente alzo sus alas mecanizadas y voló alto transformándose en forma humana con dos subfusiles en sus manos, Dark en tierra desenfundo y conjuro sus movimientos de samurái, el combate definitivo estaba por marcar a los mercenarios...

Dark: ¡Por Equestria!

Definity: ¡Por la salvación!

Definity con sus subfusiles comenzó a acribillar mientras se movía a una velocidad rápida uno por uno caían mientras Dark repetía lo mismo solo que en lugar de volar, el esprintaba y personalmente los acababa, el trabajo estaba por acabar aunque uno que otro caído aliado no la libraba, Ponyville se alzaba de nuevo cuando de pronto un cañonazo desde los bosque nuevamente se alzó y un poni salió disparado acompañado de otro más, Frank acabando de incinerar a un ser no muerto miro al cielo y detecto de que se trataba...

Frank: ¡Oh no! ¡Dark, Definity, son ello…!

Frank recibió una fuerte patada en la mandíbula por parte de Hank, el asesino le dio dos golpes dejándolo inconsciente, el Doctor llego hacia donde Frank estaba tratando de poder distraerlo...

Doctor: No me intimidas Hank, me enfrentado a cosas peores que tu así que... *Desenfunda un sable* ¡desenfunda!

Hank dispuesto a combatirlo saco una espada larga y se puso en guardia, ambos sin trucos dieron un duelo limpio, Ángel escabullida tomo a Frank y lo movió al puesto de control, los aldeanos seguían luchando y Definity seguía en el aire, estando en el aire vio algo que se movía a toda velocidad desapareciendo y apareciendo como si fuera un hechizo de tele transporte, confuso volteo a la izquierda y recibió un golpe sumamente contundente que lo aturdió por segundos, al ver lo que ocurría en la espesa lluvia solo veía como su sistema se deterioraba, vio algo moviéndose nuevamente y nuevamente recibió otro golpe, Definity estaba por salir de combate hasta que su habilidad salvo su sistema, desde su vista se podía ver el nombre de la habilidad "Activando carga rápida", una descarga sacudió a Definity y listo para el combate estaba como nuevo, desenfundando sus espadas espero a aquella criatura que lo acechaba en la lluvia...

Definity: ¡Donde estas! ¡Hazte presente y lucha como es debido cobarde!

A lo lejos, Triky lo miraba en el aire, ambos alejados a treinta metros de distancia clavaban miradas furiosas, Definity saco sus diez y seis dispensadores y cargo sus cohetes etéreos, Triky solo lo miraba y en eso Definity con toda la ira del mundo grito...

Definity: ¡MUEREEE!

Los treinta y seis misiles salieron disparados a toda velocidad, Triky había sido fijado por los misiles así que lo seguirían, solo sonrió y empezó a zigzaguear los misiles mientras lo perseguían, Definity sabia cuáles eran sus intenciones, disparando con todo su armamento no era afectado, no ocurría nada hasta que Triky desapareció, los misiles explotaron de la nada, Definity confuso miraba, por detrás alguien lo golpeó fuertemente mandándolo a unos metros de distancia, respondiendo dio media vuelta y disparo dos cañonazos de sus manos, no acertando volvió a ser golpeado, Definity desorientado solo daba disparos al azar por no lograr identificar en donde se encontraba exactamente, otros dos golpes lo atacaron, los escudos de Definity habían sido penetrados, nuevamente tomando la ofensiva activo sus escudos de emergencia y una aura extraña...

Definity: ¡Vamos! ¡Ven a por mí!

Nuevamente otro golpe afecto a Definity pero Triky por extraña razón le dio una sacudida eléctrica...

Definity: ¡Te tengo maldita sabandija!

Rápidamente con sus mano lo encadeno con una soga eléctrica y con su otra mano la convirtió en una espada eléctrica, comenzó a darle corte realmente sorprendentes mientras no lo dejaba ir, tan sencillo era matarlo si se sabía sus debilidades, rápidamente le puso cuatro anillos en su casco y lo alejo varios metros, Triky débil y más furioso que nunca saco su señal de alto y se dispuso a matarlo, frenético desapareció y apareció enfrente de Definity dándole golpes tormentosos hasta quererlo ver muerto, el escudo mágico de emergencia de Definity quedo una vez más débil y era vulnerable, los daños eran graves, no podía defenderse, activo un último mecanismo "Detonar anillos eléctricos", Triky a punto de darle un golpe del cual Definity quedaría letalmente destruido una sacudida letal eléctrica con una potencia de diez mil volteos de luz lo afecto y rápidamente con coraje Definity le clavo una espada con aura azul, no para matarlo si no que para absorber parte de su energía, Definity al tomar parte de la energía de Triky sintió una total revitalización, una gran sobrecarga de energía sacudió a Definity haciéndole sentir el poder de la "improbabilidad", saco sus espadas nuevamente y comenzó a cortarlo a la velocidad que Triky tenía, ya por darlo muerto desapareció y apareció en su espalda dándole un golpe que atravesó el pecho de Definity, mas furioso que nunca, Definity no pudo creer lo que pasaba, en su visor decía "Daños graves, activando mantenimiento de emergencia" rápidamente un aura exploto en Definity sacando a volar a Triky, Definity regenerando su armadura, Triky mas que rabioso no podía creer lo que veía, Definity no se daba por vencido tan sencillo...

Definity: Es hora de que te mueras de una vez por todas... 

"Protocolo de destrucción del ser"

La sobrecarga de energía absorbida de Definity le dio para activar su potenciación decisiva, la gran arma definitiva estaba por demostrar lo que valía, ¡era momento de que se diera la verdad!

Definity: "Detonar anillos eléctricos"

Triky sobrecargado nuevamente eléctricamente no podía moverse mientras Definity se convertía en algo extraordinario, un gran y poderoso robot del tamaño de diez ponis con una armadura negra metalizada y un gran cañón en su mano, los ojos de Definity turnaron en rojo y el cañón empezó a cargarse, listo para el disparo final un mecanismo se activó y apunto hacia Triky, Definity para gastar su energía en el cañonazo tenía que dar la orden a su sistema, gritándolo con toda la furia del mundo dijo...

Definity: ¡CAÑONAZO DEL DEMONIO TERRENAL!

Un gran rayo de color rojo obscuro impacto a toda velocidad en Triky, el rayo era tan estruendoso y letal que comenzaba a quemar parte del bosque, Triky era incinerado lentamente mientras la potencia del cañón se hacía más poderosa, Definity en arma definitiva con su otra mano la transformo en una ametralladora pesada y grito de igual forma...

Definity: ¡AMETRALLAMIENTO DEL DIOS TIRADOR!

A toda velocidad, balas y más balas salían de la ametralladora, proyectiles de color naranja lustroso que impactaban, Triky era tan poderoso que todavía no estaba fuera de combate pero ya estaba por hacerlo, finalmente cuando termino disparo una soga que atrajo a Triky directo a Definity y lo remato con un espadazo, débilmente y sin consciencia solo hizo el paso final, de su pecho salía una extraña energía, rápidamente lo lanzo y dijo por tercera vez mientras en su pecho salía el último de los ataques definitivos de éter...

Definity: ¡DISPARO DEFINITIVO!

Un gran rayo cósmico de colores rojo y azul extinguieron a Triky de la faz de la tierra rápido y sencillo, el gran robot definitivo exploto y Definity salió volando por los aires, con sus alas solo dio un grito de victoria...

Mientras tanto en tierra, Spitfire con su equipo terminaba el trabajo, las fuerzas mercenarias habían sido derrotadas, Hank junto con un pequeño equipo de mercenarios estaban acorralados por el pueblo de Ponyville y los soldados Wonderbolts, Hank echaba para atrás al pueblo dándole tajos a unos cuantos aldeanos, ya furiosos querían matarlo pero se moderaban, las cinco chicas llegaron y el pueblo guardo silencio, Dark, Pinkie Pie y Octavia pasaron al frente donde estaban los mercenarios, Pinkie estaba seria al igual que los otros dos solo caminaron, Dark hablo...

Dark: Dudo mucho que puedas escapar...

Hank dio la orden a los mercenarios y atacaron a Dark, Octavia respondió con una melodía estruendosa que mando a volar a dos de ellos, Dark le clavo las katanas a uno de ellos mientras al otro le rompió el cuello...

Dark: Tú...tú eres el causante de todo el dolor y sufrimiento, el causante de las bajas a este inocente pueblo y sobretodo, el causante de la muerte de mi hermano...

Hank sin miedo esprinto hacia Dark queriéndolo embestir pero este lo esquivo y lo hizo tropezar, levantándose del suelo le dio una patada pero Dark le tomo su pata trasera y se la rompió de un giro que le dio, lo que se sabía es que Dark se había dado cuenta de cómo era Hank de frenético, sabía muy bien que si era frenético, él debía ser tranquilo para poder ganarle en combate, Hank cayó al suelo y muerto de dolor lo vio...

Dark: Me has arrebatado a un ser querido, alguien inseparable para mí, ahora pagaras...

Dark lo tomo del suelo y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula, Hank tratando de defenderse solo era atacado, Dark se enfureció y le golpeo en su pata quebrada, nuevamente lleno de dolor fue totalmente agredido, tomo su katana y le dijo...

Dark: Es hora de que te mueras...

Dark tomo la katana y a punto de clavarla en Hank el con sus cascos le lanzo un cuchillo realmente afilado en su pecho, Dark soltó la katana y cayó al suelo con una cara sorpresiva, Pinkie rápidamente con ira le dio dos disparos con el revolver de Gunner en su pierna y cascos para dejarlo inmóvil, Ángel reviso a Dark, el cuchillo logro atravesar la armadura de Dark pero no fue nada grave, Dark le dijo...

Dark: Pinkie...él es el causante de que Gunner no esté con nosotros...él nos arrebató a nuestro hermano...hazlo pagar...

Pinkie miro el revólver y en su cabeza pasaban miles de recuerdos acerca de Gunner en la vida de Pinkie, los mejores amigos, los buenos momentos se retomaron a tristes cuando vio como Gunner había muerto a causa de él, podía ver su cara de dolor cuando tenía esa espada en su pecho...llena de coraje tomo el revólver y le apunto en la cabeza, todos los aldeanos no podían creer lo que Pinkie estaba a punto de hacer, como la venganza la comía viva por perder algo tan especial, el momento se dio y Pinkie jalo el gatillo, un kunai mando a volar el revolver haciendo que el disparo se diera al aire, desde lo alto de un pequeño edificio de Ponyville estaba un poni acompañado de otro, ambos tenían capucha y el cuerpo cubierto por una túnica de tela negra, todos desconocían de que se trataba, Dark sacándose el cuchillo del pecho y Definity en el aire a unos metros se disponían a atacar, Dark grito...

Dark: ¡Muéstrense o pagaran caro lo que han hecho!

Ángel: Esos no se ven como unos ponis cualquiera...

Ambos ponis saltaron y se pusieron en el círculo que rodeaban los aldeanos, a un metro de distancia de Dark solo lo observaban...

?: Dark...

Dark: ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!

Todos los aldeanos estaban distraídos viendo a los extraños ponis, Hank vio el revólver a unos centímetros de él y trato de tomarlo disimuladamente...

?: Pinkie...

Pinkie: ¿Q...quién eres?

?: Dame la guadaña de tu hermano, no hay mucho tiempo...

Pinkie: ¡Primero dime quien eres!

?: Confía en mi...el...no está muerto...

Todos los ponis guardaron silencio ante la impactante noticia que les habían dado, Pinkie le empezaron a salir lágrimas y dijo...

Pinkie: ¡No juegues conmigo!

?: La guadaña Pinkie, rápido...

Pinkie desenfundo la guadaña de Gunner y antes de dársela le dijo...

Pinkie: Quítate la capucha y te la daré, ¡quítatela!

?: No puedo hacerlo...lo siento...

Pinkie: Por favor...solo...quiero saber quién eres...

El poni encapuchado subió la mirada y Pinkie observo con dificultad, solo vio una cara muy aterradora, como un ser no muerto, Pinkie asustada dio la orden a Definity de que lo acabara...

Pinkie: ¡Es una trampa! ¡Es un poni no muerto!

Definity activo propulsión y a punto de embestir al poni de la capucha, este lo salto esquivando hábilmente la embestida, al parecer él o ella sabía cómo esquivar sus ataques...

?: Solo necesito la guadaña antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no puedo obligarte a que me la des por varias razones...te prometo Pinkie, te hablo con la verdad...

Un gran terremoto sacudió la tierra...

Definity: Mis lecturas indican que esos sismos provienen de Baltimare, también tengo lecturas de fuerte magia y radiación de cristal en Baltimare, las princesas junto con Twilight Sparkle y NinjaSpy están combatiendo al Auditor...

?: No hay mucho tiempo...

Dark: ¿Quién eres? Dime tu nombre y Pinkie te dará la guadaña...

?: No puedo, si digo mi nombre o algo acerca de mi pasado, me localizaran...por favor, confíen en mí...

Hank alcanzo a tomar el revólver pero alguien le dio una fuerte patada haciéndolo soltar, Applejack tomo el revólver y lo lanzo hacia Dark que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, antes de lanzarlo Dark le grito...

Dark: Applejack ¡No!

Al lanzarlo el poni misterioso salto y lo tomo con su casco, todos le apuntaron con sus rifles, espadas y ballestas...

Dark: ¡Suéltalo o abriremos fuego!

?: Extrañe tanto a esta cosa...

Dark: Uno...

El otro poni misterioso le dijo...

?: ¿Estaremos a salvo?

Dark: Dos...

Definity saco sus ametralladoras y les apunto con un láser...

?: Espero y el hechizo siga funcionando, aquí vamos vaquero ¡Renacer espectral!

Dark: ¡Tres! ¡Fuego!

Una explosión de luz tenue eclosiono en ambos ponis misteriosos, una llamarada los envolvió en llamas elevándolos en el aire, la llamarada tomaba la forma de dos alas envueltas entre si mientras desplegaban una luz divina, todos abrían fuego pero las balas se derretían en la llamarada sagrada, terminando los ponis de capucha cayeron al suelo, se levantaron y no era casual que todos los estuvieran esperando con la curiosidad en la boca...el poni misterioso hablo...

?: Creo que...está todo listo...

Dark desesperado y sorprendido por la voz del poni misterioso no pudo creerlo...

Dark: Esa voz...esa voz...no...No puede ser...

Pinkie de igual forma le salían las lágrimas de escuchar la voz del poni encapuchado...

Pinkie: No puede...ser...no eres...

El poni encapuchado se quitó la capucha lentamente mientras el aura de la llamarada se iba desvaneciendo, las cinco chicas, Octavia, Definity, Dark, Shining y Ángel no creyeron lo que veían, todos no sinceramente no lo creyeron, algo que realmente parecía imposible, Gunner Soul nuevamente en la vida estaba presente, de cascos a cabeza estaba totalmente como siempre solía estar, Pinkie llorando de tristeza y alegría a la vez cayó al suelo al ver que Gunner seguía vivo, Dark solo le salían las lágrimas ya que él no era de drama, Gunner se acercó a Pinkie y le dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras que Gunner no soportando más soltó lágrimas al ver que no estaba en la otra vida y que estaba con su mejor amiga, que era necesario aniquilar hasta el más poderoso coloso por no arrebatarle su vida, Gunner se acercó a Octavia que también estaba llorando de alegría y la abrazo, paso nuevamente a Fluttershy, Applejack, Dash y cuando se acercó a Rarity y ella le dijo...

Rarity: Gunner, yo... ¡lo siento tanto!

Rarity soltó el llanto por como ella le dio la espalda en días atrás causando la gran perdida por salvar a su hermana, el solo cubrió la boca de la yegua evitando que soltara el llanto, seco sus lágrimas, le sonrió y le dio un abrazo, al acercarse a Ángel solo le dijo...

Gunner: Cuanto has cambiado desde la última vez...

Ángel: Yo me conservo vaquero, es bueno tenerte de vuelta...

Un épico choque de cascos se hizo presente, Gunner se acercó a algo más cercano a él, claro contando con Pinkie, llego con Dark, el aun seguía en shock de no poder procesar lo que ocurría, solo dijo...

Gunner: Deja de pensar tanto hermano, estoy vivo es lo que cuenta y que eres mi hermano y te quiero...

Con una pata lo tomo dándole un pequeño abrazo, ahora le tocaba a alguien más, Gunner se acercó a Definity...

Gunner: Espero que hayas cumplido con tu objetivo Definity...

Definity: Oh por...mi creador cuanto me alegro de verlo, me llena de alegría verlo de nuevo...he cumplido al pie de la letra maestro...

Gunner: Así me gusta...también te extrañe je, je ¡oh que demonios ven acá!

En eso Gunner le dio un abrazo también a Definity, se trataba de un sentimiento de ingeniero, no cualquiera hace robots con sentimientos, un sismo nuevamente se hizo presente, pero todavía había incógnitas por resolver...


	11. Plan Contra la Obscuridad

Dark tomo con fuerza a Hank y comenzó a darle golpe por golpe por los momentos que hizo sufrir no solo a él, a todos en general, Gunner separo a Dark de ahí apartándolo de Hank, el solo tomo su casco y dijo en voz alta a todos...

Gunner: El...es inocente, el Auditor solo lo está manipulando como a todos los mercenarios de Baltimare...Luna, ¿podrías hacerme el favor?

Dark: La princesa Luna no está con nosotros...ella se fue junto con Twilight y las princesas Celestia y Cadence...

Gunner: No me refería a la princesa de esta dimensión hermanito...Luna ¿ya viste suficiente panorama puedes echarme un casco?

El segundo poni encapuchado miraba el bello panorama del lago de Ponyville, se quitó la capucha y hablo con emoción...

?: ¡Ya viste esto Gunner! ¡Es fabuloso!

Al quitarse la capucha todo poni quedo confundido, la princesa Luna estaba ahí, siendo alicornio pero más joven, tal y como la Twilight Sparkle la derroto por primera vez, cuando ella era Nightmare Moon, seguía tan apuesta y era algo inocente más que la princesa actual, Gunner hablo y dijo...

Gunner: Les presento a la princesa Luna de la dimensión alterna, es una larga historia, pero logre escapar y ayudarle a ella a hacerlo, ¿me echas el casco?

Luna: Así es... *enfoca su cuerno*

Al enfocar, un rayo salió del cuerno de Luna haciendo impactar en Hank, Hank comenzó a levitar desplegando una aura roja y negra, un espectro poni salió de su interior atacando a los aldeanos de Ponyville, una bola de fuego impacto en el espectro, otras dos causaron más daño hasta hacer ceniza al espectro, los ponis aldeanos miraron para revisar quien lanzo eso, entre la multitud había un poni sosteniéndose con su bastón a duras penas, Frank estaba ahí nuevamente, Gunner solo lo saludo mientras él se acercaba a los ponis, la joven Luna hablo...

Luna: El...sea lo que sea sus intenciones nunca fueron eliminar a Gunner ni acabar con este noble pueblo, al igual que todos los mercenarios, estaban poseídos por espectros de la puerta alterna llamados "manipula almas", no son tan fáciles de eliminar, pero en un chasquear de cascos puedes terminar siendo un poni lleno de odio y rencor, como un peón siguiendo órdenes, en este caso siguiendo órdenes del Auditor...

Dark: Es parecido a lo que paso dos años con Spitfire...

Gunner: Es verdad, la historia se está repitiendo...

Definity: Entonces, ¿el ya no es malo?

Luna: En efecto, lo hemos liberado del ser malévolo que tenía adentro de él, si es malo o bueno es porque él así es por naturaleza, por cierto Gunner, te ves mejor en forma normal...

Gunner: Ah... ¿Qué cosa?

Luna: Nada...como iba diciendo, esos espectros son fáciles de derrotar, por eso toman un ser vivo, para reforzarse y usar su cuerpo como arma, en este caso el espectro que tomo a este poni, uso sus habilidades veteranas en combate como un arma...como sea ya para concluir esos demonios no salen de la puerta alterna, dudo mucho que el Auditor tenga más de esas cosas así que no hay que preocuparnos de eso...

Dark: Muy bien, es hora de derrocar al Auditor ya que se quedó sin ejército, ¿Qué dicen?

Spitfire: Nuevamente te veo vaquero...

Gunner: ¡Spitfire!

Gunner abrazo y sonrió a Spitfire, ella le dijo...

Spitfire: Hice todo lo que me pediste como forma de agradecimiento, todo lo que aportaste y todos tus proyectos fueron exitosos, la academia Wonderbolt no había estado tan fortificada...pensé...pensé que estabas muerto...

Gunner: No lo estoy, nunca me iría de esa manera...

Pinkie: ¿A qué te refieres?

Gunner: Luego les contare...es una larga historia, ella es la princesa Luna del mundo alterno, todo lo que conocen en esta Equestria...todo eso que los hace felices...están muertos...la princesa Luna es la única que sobrevivió...por suerte ella me ayudo escapar, todavía hay cosas que debemos hacer en ese Equestria...total, ¿Dónde está la princesa Luna de este Equestria?

Definity: El...fue a vengar tu muerte...fue a Baltimare a aniquilar al Auditor...

Gunner: ¡Que! ¡No tendrá posibilidades! El poder que el posee es uno lleno de odio y furia...la matara en un cerrar de ojos... ¡tenemos que darnos prisa!

Spitfire: Es mucho camino, si fueras pegaso no tardaría ni cinco minutos...

Gunner: ¡Demonios!

Definity: Yo podría llevarte en el modo planeador, uno puede ir arriba, pero restarían las cinco chicas y Octavia junto con Frank, Spitfire, Shining Armor y el Doctor...

Doctor: Solo hay una manera de resolver esto... ¡LA TARDIS!

Gunner: ¿La qué? ¿Por cierto quién eres?

Doctor: Por aquí damas y caballeros...soy el doctor por cierto...

Spitfire: ¿Qué hacemos con Hank?

Gunner se acercó a Hank que estaba derribado pero consciente, veía a Gunner no con malas intenciones, si no confuso, Gunner hablo y le dijo...

Gunner: Mira, no se quien rayos eres en realidad, pero ese sujeto fue el causante de todo tu dolor, tu familia, él es el responsable no yo...fuiste muy poderoso al tratar de dominar al espectro que te poseía pero confundiste las cosas...es momento de que te unas a mí y a mis amigos que con el poco tiempo es mi familia también, vayamos por la venganza que tanto deseas o decide quedarte de cascos cruzados...tu decisión *le extiende un casco*

Hank se levantó porque Ángel le puso un trípode en su casco roto, rápidamente con su otro casco lo alzo rápidamente como si fuera darle un golpe, todos le apuntaron pero esas no fueron sus intenciones, en lugar de darle un golpe...se apoyó del casco de Gunner prueba de que quería la tregua y venganza, así que el junto los dos hermanos, la princesa Luna joven, las cinco portadoras de los elementos, Frank, Shining, Spitfire, Flash y Ángel se dirigieron hacia la cabina azul, por dentro la cabina era más grande que por fuera, cosa que dejo boquiabierto a los ponis, al cerrar la puerta había una gran sala con un poste brilloso color aquí y unos extraños botones y palancas, Gunner desconocía esos mecanismos, el Doctor jalaba unas palancas mientras presionaba botones y ajustaba con un martillo, muy confundidos escucharon las palabras del Doctor...

Doctor: Quiero que todos se agarren de lo que puedan, será un viaje corto pero muy turbulento...

El piso de la cabina comenzaba a agitarse de un lado para otro, todos tenían miedo salvo Pinkie que iba risa y risa durante el azotado viaje, pasaron menos de treinta segundos y el Doctor dijo...

Doctor: Llegamos, el nivel de radiación de obscuridad incremento y no expondré a la TARDIS a que sea devorada por la obscuridad, bueno ¡allons-y!

Luna: ¿Qué?

Doctor: Es francés, "vamos allá"

Gunner: ...como sea Allons-y...

Todos los ponis se encaminaron a la salida, el Doctor abrió la puerta de la TARDIS y un manto rojizo y obscuro cubría el cielo, el pequeño pueblo de Baltimare se veía solitario, todos se cuestionaban que pasaba, un gran sismo sacudió la tierra y Definity localizo de dónde provenía...

Definity: ¡Viene de la bahía, medio kilómetro al oeste!

Doctor: Eso era justo lo que iba a decir...

Dark: ¡Démonos prisa!

Rápidamente fueron a ver qué ocurría en la bahía, durante el progreso se escuchaban explosiones junto con disparos y relampagueos, sabían que las princesas combatían al Auditor con dificultad, cuando finalmente iba a llegar a la bahía, se escucharon cinco impactos que retumbaron en cadena, uno tras otro, llegaron a la bahía y vieron varios cráteres con un metro de diferencia, rápidamente fueron a revisarlos mientas la marea subía a la playa obscura, Definity inspecciono los cinco cráteres con su escáner y les grito a sus amigos de una forma desesperada...

Definity: ¡AYUDA! ¡Son ellas! ¡Las princesas junto con Ninja!

Dark: ¡Angel, Gunner, Flash Hagans cargo! El resto cubran el perímetro...

Rápidamente Ángel corrió a analizar a las princesas junto con Ninja y por suerte presentaron signos vitales, la princesa Luna solo abrió los ojos con dificultad pero no pudo a ver a nadie, la obscuridad la invadía por dentro solo dijo...

Luna: Es...invencible...

Después de esas palabras quedo inconsciente, Gunner le grito...

Gunner: ¡Princesa! ¡Soy yo! ¡Gunner Soul! ¡Por favor abre los ojos!

Shining galopeo desesperado por ver que su esposa seguía con vida, afortunadamente así fue, sus ojos comenzaron a llorar mientras un aura de furia invadía su cuerpo, tomo a Cadence y la llevo junto a la TARDIS, Gunner y Dark hicieron lo mismo con Luna mientras Flash y Frank llevaron a Celestia, las seis chicas, Octavia y Ángel se cuestionaban que había ocurrido...

Twilight: Fue el Auditor, ella les hizo esto, no creo que haya podido ser alguien más...

Octavia: Estén alerta, él podría estar planeando un ataque...

Doctor: Lo dudo mucho, acabo de revisar el aura de radiación obscura con mi desatornillador sónico, las lecturas son altas así que él está aquí...

Definity: ¿C...como que está aquí?

Doctor: Su radiación es alta así que es algo grande lo que nos espera, eso de que no lo podamos ver esta muy raro...

Rainbow: ¡Chicas! ¡El agua!

Todos voltearon a ver qué ocurría en el gran mar, al parecer algo burbujeaba a unos cuarenta metros de distancia, asustados retrocedieron mientras veían como el agua hervía y se cubría por una niebla guinda obscura, el Doctor dijo...

Doctor: Es el...las lecturas aumentan ¡Esta en el agua!

Un gran sismo sacudió la tierra mientras una gran ola del mar de tamaño enorme iba dirigido hacia los héroes, rápidamente actuaron y Shining invoco un escudo para protegerse y proteger a los ponis, cuando la ola llego a su fin, en el mar había un ser muy aterrador se hizo presente, se trataba de un dragón con escamas obscuras y rojas mientras un fuego infernal le desplegaba por todo su enorme cuerpo, sus ojos eran tan penetrantes, todos se atemorizaron salvo Ninja, al parecer ya sabía de qué se trataba...

Dark: ¿Qué demonios...es eso?

Shining: No tengo la menor idea, ¡pero lo veré caer!

Shining salió del escudo y galopeo levitando su espada lustrosa, invocando con su espada le salió un brillo amarillo, con furia dio un espadazo al aire lanzando un aura afilada amarilla directo al dragón sombrío, a veinte centímetros de impactar el aura afilada desapareció, el dragón aspiro y soltó el misma aura en forma de fuego de su boca, Shining alcanzo a hacer otro escudo pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir el ataque directo, Shining recibió los impactos con parte del escudo para no perjudicar a sus aliados de combate, Shining salió de combate quedando inconsciente, sorprendidos decidieron tomar la iniciativa nuevamente, las seis chicas fueron a atender a Shining causando una llamada de atención severa, la criatura en el agua pudo observar los actos y lanzo dos bolas de fuego negro directamente a las chicas, sorprendidas solo se cubrieron con sus cascos, dos tajos rebanaron una de ellas mientras la otra fue desviada hacia otro lado, Gunner y Dark nuevamente reunidos como el equipo inseparable que eran, fueron galopando a toda velocidad mientras el Doctor veía si había una manera de vencerlo...

Doctor: Es imposible Spitfire, no tiene un punto débil alguno, está cubierto por sus escamas obscuras, son capaces de absorber cualquier daño y hacerlo más poderoso, es inútil...

Spitfire: ¡Debe haber una manera de vencerlo!

Hank solo miraba a la gran criatura, sus ojos decían la solución, Frank cansado de escuchar fue a apoyar a los dos hermanos, las princesas en un estado crítico se iban poco a poco recuperando, la princesa Cadence despertaba mientras Luna y Celestia agonizaban, Ángel sabía que pasaba en ellas...

Ángel: Ellas, tienen obscuridad dentro, las están consumiendo, no a ellas, su poder es consumido, tardare un poco en purificarlas, debo empezar por la princesa Luna ya que ella si es consumida revelara su poder malvado, haciendo despertar a Nightmare Moon, suficiente tenemos a ese dragón negro, en cuanto Shining solo recibió un impacto de salpicadura, algo grave pero tratable...

En eso Gunner a lo lejos escucho y fue a ver, gritando desde unos metros le dijo...

Gunner: ¡Necesito que rápidamente lo hagas, mientras los chicos y yo nos hare...! *es interrumpido*

Pinkie: ¡CUIDADO GUNNER!

Gunner al dar media vuelta para ver que sucedía, un rayo de luz negro lo atravesó cayendo al suelo, conmocionado y adolorido no sabía que sucedía, Pinkie galopeo rápidamente a verlo, tenía una herida gravemente fatal, el no sentía mucho dolor alguno, furioso se levantó y quiso desenfundar pero se dio cuenta de algo, sus revólveres estaban hechos polvo, dañados y uno que otro mecanismo roto, quedando desarmado y enojado no podía hacer nada, Pinkie le dijo...

Pinkie: Calma Gunner, por suerte tengo algo que me dejaste...

De la nada, Pinkie saco la guadaña moteada de Gunner, sorprendido solo el abrazo, tomo la guadaña y se lanzó al combate nuevamente...

Ángel: ¡Pinkie, al igual que tú, Rarity, Applejack y joven Luna necesito tu ayuda, el poder obscuro de Luna se hace presente!

Pinkie: ¡Voy para allá!

Mientras tanto, los héroes Shining, Flash, Blade, Gunner, Frank y recién incorporado Hank J. Wimbelton estaban en formación para atacar mientras el gran dragón de escamas obscuras los observaba siniestramente...

Flash: ¿Tenemos algún plan para acabar con esa cosa?

Gunner: Eso es lo gracioso, nunca...

Dark: ...Tenemos plan...

Shining: Los ojos parecen blanco vulnerable...

Frank: La familia de los dragones es muy vulnerables a la electricidad...

Ninja salió del suelo como una sombra y se incorporó a la formación, con el ya eran siete, sarcásticamente dijo...

NinjaSpy: ¿Alguien tiene una tostadora que cubra medio mar?

Gunner: Muy gracioso Ninja, pero ahora no es momento, de acuerdo este es el plan...

Un sonido de un propulsor a toda velocidad se escuchó, del cielo aterrizo Definity y se incorporó de igual forma...

Definity: Déjeme a mi maestro, analice furtivamente a esa cosa, parece tener algo en su pecho, debajo hay una esfera color carmesí obscuro, mirarla tanto tiempo me sobrecalentó mis sistemas, acabo de enfriarlos, otra cosa es que parece que podemos penetrar esas escamas con una especie de "arpón"...

Gunner: Demonios, fue la única arma que no te instale...

Flash: Maravilloso...

Shining: Chicos, piensen rápido que esa cosa esta por lanzar algo de su boca...

Dark: Divídanse, Gunner, yo y Ninja, iremos por la izquierda, Hank y Shining por la derecha, Flash, Definity y Frank vayan por aire, necesitamos distraerlo para poder darle en su punto débil... ¿LISTOS?

Todos salvo Hank: ¡Si señor!

Dark: ¡En marcha!


	12. El fin de los tiempos

Desenfrenadamente Shining clavo su espada de luz en el dragón negro pero los daños no fueron los esperados, contrarrestándolo con un golpe con sus garras afiladas Shining salió por los aires saliendo de combate a unos metros de distancia, por otra parte Definity y Frank asestaban golpes desde el aire, Definity con cohetes dirigidos y Frank con bolas de fuego caótico, ningún daño. Gunner, Dark y Ninja disparaban sin cesar tratando de lograr algo, era inútil, nada podía con la bestia, Flash y Hank abordaron a la bestia por la espalda, Hank daba tajos endiablados mientras Flash trataba de penetrar las duras escamas del dragón, en un movimiento la bestia se sacudió y ambos salieron volando hacia el agua, desde lejos el Doctor veía sus movimientos silenciosamente con el ceño fruncido, era la mirada de que estaba ideando un plan para erradicarlo...

Doctor: Veamos...esa sacudida...lo deja vulnerable por segundos, lo suficiente para darle en su punto débil, si hicieran una distracción lo suficientemente grande arriba de él, se sacudiría más de lo normal y podrían dañarlo...

Spitfire: ¡Tengo la solución! *revisa su alforja* ¡Mire, un lanza bengalas!

Doctor: Podría funcionar... ¡allons-y! ¡Gunner! *silva muy fuerte y medio segundo lanza el lanza bengalas*

Gunner atendió al llamado y vio el arma en el aire, dando una voltereta la tomo y enseguida el Doctor le dijo...

Doctor: ¡Distráiganlo! ¡Usen la bengala para llamar su atención luego abórdenlo, seguido de eso haz que se sacuda mientras yo hago el resto! ¡Necesito que todos colaboren!

Gunner: ¡Recibido Doc., ya lo oyeron en marcha!

Shining se levantó, Definity y Frank aterrizaron en la bestia, Gunner a la vez que Dark y Ninja intentaban abordarlo, Flash y Hank salieron del agua turbia y subieron por su cola, casi todos en posición hasta que...

Shining: ¡Si nos ponemos todos aquí esta cosa ira directo a las chic...*es interrumpido*

El gran dragón negro aumento ligeramente su tamaño mientras se sacudió levemente...

Dark: ¡Qué demonios! ¡Está aumentando de tamaño!

Gunner: Si todos estamos aquí, ¿Cómo es que este idiota no se ha sacudido?

Al mirar, se veía que 4 yeguas creaban una segunda distracción para que los sementales no cayeran con facilidad, Applejack, Dashie, Pinkie y Rarity creaban distracciones, Pinkie disparaba con su cañón de fiestas, Rarity lanzaba dagas fantasmas que Gunner le había obsequiado, Applejack disparaba con su escopeta de doble cañón mientras que Dash volaba por los cielos lanzando bombas incendiarias por la playa, el dragón lanzaba bolas de fuego infernal de su boca hacia las chicas, pero estas las esquivaban con mucha dificultad, los héroes se pusieron las pilas y ejecutaron el plan...

Shining: ¡Rápido, llego la hora!

Todos los sementales ejecutaron sus habilidades especiales, Shining convoco su espada solar, una espada que hacía daño con el poder de un sol, mucha magia era requerida para dicho conjuro, Flash de igual forma pudo hacerlo pero no siendo unicornio su poder era menos, Frank canalizo su poder elemental y hechizo una daga que con todo el poder la daga parecía hecha de fuego sagrado, Gunner concentro su poder del éter y una alforja metálica con emblemas de engranaje apareció en su flanco, abriéndola saco un magnum, un revolver pesado capaz de penetrar hasta la más poderosa armadura, el arma era llamada "Guerra", Ninja solo extendió un casco en el aire y una katana de aspecto moteado que desprendía un humo ligeramente blanco empuño su casco, Dark concentrado pidió el milagro sagrado samurái, la uchigatana, una katana forjada por los más prestigiosos herreros del pueblo de Dark, la espada estaba imbuida en algo llamado "Alma Oscura" que era igual que la venganza, letal y peligrosa, Hank con sus dos cascos sintió una fuerza increíble abundando su ser, ya teniendo sus armas listas un relámpago blanco cayó del cielo y una espada realmente increíble empuño su casco, la espada era llamada "La asesina dioses", para finalizar Definity con su casco se fue formando una ametralladora pesada gatling con pequeñas incisiones puntiagudas saliendo de los 24 mini cañones que eran, listos para atacar dieron la señal al doctor...

Gunner: Y... ¡A DARLE!

*Disparo del lanza bengalas*

EL Doctor vio la bengala y en eso los ocho héroes ejecutaron sus ataques, más de diez tajos provenientes de daño solar, doce puñaladas provenientes de daño por fuego, más de seis disparos pesados rompe armaduras provenientes por daño etéreo, doce cortes por katana provenientes de daño por obscuridad, veintiocho cortes endiablados por daño vengativo, dos espadazos de daño por cuerpo a cuerpo y más de cuatro mil disparos daño por fuego, un daño sumado y equivalente a un 50% que infligiría un dios de Equestria hizo que la bestia sufriera un 25% de dolor moviéndose hacia arriba y quedando a dos patas, era señal de que era el momento, el Doctor se situó debajo de la bestia que estaba siendo dominada por los sementales y saco de su alforja rápidamente un dispositivo cuadrado llamado "control del vortex temporal" se desconocía para que serbia, solo se sabía que era para frenar a la bestia, con unos ajustes de su desatornillador sónico lo preparo y lo lanzo a la esfera que yacía en su pecho, ya la bestia enfurecida le dio un golpe contundente al doctor haciendo que chocara contra una roca, los sementales desabordaron a la bestia y dieron batalla con sus armas pero fue totalmente inútil, Gunner ordeno a Definity que viera al Doctor y lo revisara, Definity se desplego y voló a toda velocidad para revisarlo, llego Spitfire también, el doctor estaba moribundo pero consciente, solo dijo...

Doctor: Esta hecho...solo necesito mi desatornillador sónico, con eso podremos detonar el vortex temporal, toma...*le da el desatornillador a Definity* acércate lo suficiente y detónalo, solo así *Tose* podrás poner fin a este caos de una vez por todas...cuando lo actives habrá muchas probabilidades de crear un vórtice temporal que absorberá todo por cinco minutos o menos *tose* asegúrate de que todos estén a salvo...

Definity: Recibido Doc, Spitfire, por favor cuida de el en lo que activo esta cosa *despliega sus alas y se propulsa hacia arriba*

El momento se dio, Definity a toda velocidad se acercó a la bestia mientras esta se quejaba del dolor, le dijo a todos que bajaran y así fue, todos se separaron y galoparon a muchos metros de distancia, tomo aire y dijo...

Definity: Aquí vamos...

Seguido de eso, activo el desatornillador que era también un mando a distancia (Detonador) e hizo crear un agujero negro, comenzaba a formarse en el vientre del dragón escamado, por lo cual no era peligroso, la bestia reacciono y trataba de quitarse el vórtice temporal de su pecho pero inútil, el Doctor a lo lejos miraba moribundo mientras Spitfire dijo...

Spitfire: Y esa cosa... ¿A dónde lleva?

Doctor: De donde proviene, de la puerta alterna, lo regresaremos y el vórtice se sellara para siempre, nada podrá salir de ahí...ven ayúdame a levantarme, vamos a la TARDIS, hora de evacuar que se hará más peligroso, llama a todos rápido...

Las cinco chicas, Spitfire, los sementales salvo Dark, Gunner, Definity y Shining se quedaron para asegurar de que la bestia fuera transportada, llevaron a las princesas a la TARDIS y las pusieron a salvo, la joven Luna se quedó también con los sementales ya que no dejaría atrás a quien la saco del hoyo de la puerta alterna, la bestia se retorcía de dolor mientras el vórtice iba surtiendo efecto, la marea del mar estaba siendo ligeramente absorbida por el vórtice morado al igual que la arena de la playa, poco a poco se hacía más fuerte tanto que los héroes comenzaban a ser arrastrados, Definity de sus dos cascos lanzo pequeños hojas con cuerdas clavándolas en las palmeras y creando un medio para sujetarse y sujetar a los sementales y a la joven Luna, ya bien agarrados presenciaban el vórtice que en tamaño completo comenzaba a absorber de una manera increíble, el corazón de la bestia estaba siendo destruido hasta que...

Auditor: ¡GUNNER, SOUL! ¡RAGGH!

En eso, un tentáculo de oscuridad salido de la espalda del dragón tomo brutalmente a Gunner y lo elevo hasta el aire, un panel lo suficientemente amplio para quedarse de pie en pleno cielo se hizo presente, una sombra a un metro de él se hizo presente, era el Auditor, un poni terrestre que parecía un fantasma, tomo a Gunner y en eso el respondió con un golpe que lo atravesó ya que él era un fantasma, el Auditor le dio dos tajos en el pecho junto con una patada trasera sumamente dolorosa, tratando de defenderse era inútil, a punto de encajarle la espada solo se sorprendió y sintió un dolor en su pecho, era la marca de que su corazón estaba quemándose por la potencia del vórtice, a lo lejos se avisto la cabina azul que lanzo una cuerda para que Shining, Dark y Luna pudieran subir ya después solo Gunner restaba de estar a salvo, subiendo por la cuerda dejo a el Auditor ver como se quemaba, Hank lo vio desde la puerta, le quito una katana a Blade y salto de la TARDIS, llegando al panel mágico comenzó a darle tajos sumamente sangrientos pero era inútil ya que era un fantasma, por alguna extraña razón los ataques si lo afectaban, la venganza era tanta que si hacia efecto, el vórtice comenzó a absorber el panel y en eso Definity propulsado tomo a Hank y lo subió nuevamente, estando dentro de la TARDIS, esta comenzó a tambalearse, abrieron la puerta y vieron a la mitad del dragón siendo absorbido por el vórtice, con gritos de lamento más de cinco tentáculos salieron de la bestia, cuatro de ellos tomaron la TARDIS para evitar que escapara, uno de ellos entro en la TARDIS brutalmente, localizo a Gunner y una voz le dijo...

¿?: ¡SI ME VOY AL INFIERNO...LO QUE TU AMAS SE VIENE CONMIGO!

En un movimiento, el tentáculo puso ojos en Pinkie, la semi-hermana de Gunner, la tomo brutalmente y se dirigió a la salida, Gunner desesperado por querer hacer algo se lanzó, Definity lo detuvo, lo miro y le dijo...

Definity: Nos vemos maestro...

Gunner: ¡No dejare que te vayas!

Definity: No es decisión de usted...

En eso, le dio una descarga eléctrica lo cual lo paralizo temporalmente, se lanzó fuera de la TARDIS, el vórtice cada vez iba más poderoso lo cual era indicio de que comenzaría a cerrarse, persiguió al tentáculo y lo tomo con todas las fuerzas, dos tentáculos que sujetaban la TARDIS fueron a por Definity y lo tomaron, rompieron sus alas como su propulsor, furioso en modo combate (Forma humana) sus manos se convirtieron en dos espadas de energía, trozando los tentáculos fácilmente tomo a Pinkie y le dijo...

Definity: Pinkie...cuida bien de, el...

Seguido le dio un beso en la frente, la cubrió por una capsula metálica llamado "Capsula de descenso orbital" que era como un escudo y la lanzo con un cañonazo hacia el cielo, Definity no pudiendo volar fue absorbido por el vórtice junto con la bestia, en sus pensamientos decía...

Definity: El sacrificio es necesario, cumplí con mi deber maestro...

El vórtice colapso y se cerró llevándose al Auditor junto con Definity a la Equestria alterna, una pequeña explosión morada se hizo presente para finalizar, Pinkie en el cielo miraba la explosión con lágrimas en los ojos decía...

Pinkie: Se sacrificó...por mí...

Dos pegasos se alzaron en los cielos y tomaron la capsula, era Dash junto con Flash, la llevaron hasta la TARDIS y la liberaron, Gunner se levantó de la parálisis y miro a Pinkie, no sabía que ocurría, con el llanto lo abrazo y le dijo...

Pinkie: ¡Se sacrificó por mí!

Todos miraban tristemente como Pinkie lloraba, Spitfire de igual forma lo hacía, se desconocía porque pero lo hacía, decepcionados el Doctor puso rumbo a Ponyville, las princesas empezaban a despertarse, Ángel las reviso y parecía que no había muestras de obscuridad en ellas, Gunner triste dijo en voz baja...

Gunner: Cumpliste con tu misión Definity...lo hiciste...

Doctor: Debe haber una manera de revertir el vórtice, tal vez si lo invertimos podremos sacarlo pero el Auditor también tendrá posibilidades de salir nuevamente...

Gunner: Déjalo Doc, deja que todos lo recordemos como lo que es, un héroe protector, deja que su sacrificio signifique algo...

Doctor: ¿Qué hay de ti? Se supone que estabas muerto... ¿Cómo regresaste?

Gunner: Con el poder del tiempo y el espacio, una esencia muy escasa difícil de dominar...

Doctor: Oh santa Celestia...Gunner...

Gunner: ¿Qué ocurre?

Doctor: Lo que tu absorbiste es la esencia de los señores del tiempo lo cual significa una cosa...

Gunner: ¿Qué co...?*Es interrumpido*

Gunner dejo a Pinkie de un lado y se retorció en el suelo lleno de dolor, todo su cuerpo sentía que ardía junto con su alma, todos asustados vieron lo que sucedía, el Doctor asustado lo toco y le dijo...

Doctor: ¡Absorbiste la esencia de los señores del tiempo, hacer eso te da el control total acerca de la vida y la muerte, pero el poder es mucho incluso para un controlador del éter, estas muriendo lentamente hasta hacerte polvo!

El doctor comenzó a absorber su poder salvo el éter, Gunner dejaba de sentir dolor a tal grado que ya no sintió nada, el Doctor ya con todo el poder sobrecargado comenzaba a sentirse fatal pero podía aguantar...

Doctor: Llegamos a Ponyville salgan, fue un placer conocerlos a todos sinceramente, ya habrá tiempo de conocernos mejor...

Dark: ¿A dónde iras?

Doctor: No es de tu incumbencia, nos vemos a todos, ¡Señorita Hooves!

Derpy: ¡Ya voy Doctor!

Doctor: Hasta otra... *cierra las puertas de la TARDIS*

Todos el pueblo de Ponyville junto con los soldados de Spitfire rodearon a los ponis, los vieron con orgullo, el caos por fin había terminado, para festejar todos los ponis hicieron una celebración en la noche, las princesas habían despertado de su conmoción, todos los héroes contaron acerca de lo sucedido, Gunner y la princesa Luna todavía no se habían reencontrado, Luna seguía pensando que Gunner estaba muerto, en cuanto abrió la puerta de Sugar Cube Córner lo vio, sombrero, chaqueta y revólveres, él también la vio y galopeo, seguido de eso la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, bello momento, todo volvía a ser normal, los soldados Wonderbolts junto con soldados de la guardia real hicieron un altar conmemorando a Definity, todos le hicieron un saludo militar y seguido de eso preparando sus rifles apuntaron al cielo, Shining como Spitfire dieron la señal y pidieron disparar tres balas, lo cual era prueba de honor, todos velaron al héroe que al poco tiempo de conocer, logro hacer muchas cosas para salvar al pueblo, llego la noche, Twilight platicaba con Gunner en el puente de Ponyville, Shining, Ángel, Flash, Celestia, Luna y Cadence estaban ya preparados para partir a Canterlot, pasaron por el puente y agradecidos se marcharon, Shining le dio una insignia a Gunner, lo cual probaba la muestra de Lealtad hacia la guardia real, Spitfire llego con sus soldados, Gunner le agradeció sus actos, enseguida ella le dijo...

Spitfire: Estoy segura que él hubiera estado orgulloso de ti su creador, siempre lo tendré en mi corazón no lo olvides...

Desplego sus alas partió escoltando a los soldados terrestres y pegasos, Ninja fue con ella, él le dijo...

Ninja: Nos volveremos a topar Gunner, eso tenlo por seguro...me marcho con ellos, no puedo vivir aquí je, je...

Dark y Pinkie de igual forma llego a hacerle compañía a los dos ponis, enseguida llego Frank y Hank, Frank dijo...

Frank: Nosotros de igual forma nos marchamos, cuídense...

Dark: ¿A dónde irán?

Frank: Nos enviaron un comunicado, resulta que una parte del pueblo de Baltimare sobrevivió, iremos a verlos, con suerte la familia de Hank está ahí ¿no es increíble?

Gunner: Les deseo lo mejor, hasta luego...

Hank solo miro a Gunner, le extendió el casco en símbolo de agradecimiento y se marchó, Twilight dijo...

Twilight: ¿Se quedaran en Ponyville todavía?

Gunner: Por desgracia hemos hecho que la mitad del pueblo este destruido, hemos causado muchos problemas Twi que creo que no creo poder soportar tanta desgracia...

Pinkie: P...pero tu dijiste...

Dark: Si, lo dijo...pero algunas veces tenemos que dejar libre lo que queremos para no hacerles más daño...

Pinkie: ¡Eso es una vil mentira, solo un tonto dejaría libre lo que más quiere!

Twilight: Pinkie tiene razón, por favor, quédense, solo un intento más...por favor...

Gunner miro a Dark y se comunicaron entre miradas, ambos de acuerdo tomaron su decisión...

Gunner: Esta bien, pero si vuelve a suceder algo por nuestra culpa me negare a quedarme aquí, entiendan que solo las quiero prot...*es interrumpido*

Pinkie tiernamente se abalanzo y abrazo a los dos sementales, Twilight solo puso una mirada contenta, Octavia llego en el carruaje junto con su amiga Vinyl, ella dijo...

Octavia: Gunner, Dark...me despido, volveré en una semana, tengo que volver a los asuntos de la música real de Canterlot, nos vemos, Pinkie, Twilight, las veo en una semana para la reunión de té...nos vemos...

Gunner: ¡Adiooos! *levanta su casco*

Dark: Parece que solo quedamos nosotros y las chicas, nuevamente...

Paso la noche, era tarde así que Dark fue hacia Sweet Apple Acres, Pinkie se dirigió hacia Sugar Cube y Gunner encamino a Twilight a su biblioteca, estando en la entrada se despidieron...

Twilight: ¿No gustas pasar?

Gunner: Muchas gracias Twi, pero debo irme ya, otro día supongo...

Twilight: Claro Gunner, no te preocupes, te veré mañana...

Gunner: Claro que sí, buenas noches, descansa...

Gunner se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Sugar Cube, Twilight toco su mejilla y entro a la biblioteca rendida. Quince minutos después Gunner se había situado arriba del campanario de Ponyville, joven Luna decidió hacerle compañía diciendo...

Luna: ¿Qué pasara conmigo?

Dijo mientras el semental observaba la luna llena...

Gunner: No te preocupes, no puede pasarte nada...si alguien quiere hacerte daño yo mismo me encargare de, el...

Luna: ¿Qué pasara con Definity?

Gunner: El...cumplió con su misión...estoy orgulloso de, el...

Luna: ¿No temes que algo le pase allá?

Gunner: Él es una máquina de matar, los héroes nunca mueren, solo desaparecen en combate

Esa frase fue la que marco la consciencia de Luna, los verdaderos líderes y verdaderos luchadores pelean por lo que quieren y son más difíciles de eliminar si luchan por un propósito, verdaderas leyendas...


	13. Los heroes nunca mueren (Epilogo)

Equestria Alterna, momento actual...

El vórtice se veía cerrado, un héroe miraba hacia el cielo morado, vio como era cerrado permanentemente, todo aquello, su misión, su trabajo, todo por lo que peleo y consiguió había sido completado con éxito, no tenía órdenes actuales, solo una... ¿lo adivinas?

Definity termino de ver al cielo, se encontraba en la cima de una torre de Canterlot, podía ver casi todo a su alrededor, una voz misteriosa le hablo con furia y rencor...

¿?: Vaya, vaya...parece que tu creador logro escapar...tu no lo harás y me asegurare de eliminarte...

Definity: Seas lo que seas, tus amenazas no significan algo para mí, si tengo que morir...lo hare con honor.

El cielo se turnó rojo carmesí, ponis no muertos comenzaron a salir de los edificios, muchos al parecer, del cielo llegaban pegasos no muertos que comenzaron a dispararle con plumas de huesos, Definity invoco un escudo etéreo mágico y se defendió, el momento final se desato, los no muertos empezaban a escalar los edificios con mucha sencillez, Definity no contando con sus alas mecanizadas solo podía lanzarse y activar su ultimo paracaídas, lo hizo y cayó en un terreno baldío, los no muertos comenzaron a buscarlo, el sistema de armas de Definity estaba dañado por lo cual solo podía invocar máximo cinco armas muy ligeras, ya teniendo sus espadas y ametralladoras integradas era más que suficiente, por su mente pasaban recuerdos felices y tristes, del cómo se había enamorado de una pegaso amarilla, lo mantuvo en secreto siempre, como protegió con éxito a todo lo que Gunner le encargo un flashback se hizo presente...

-Flashback-

Gunner: Eres una arma, mi arma, pero no eres cualquier e insignificante arma, eres el arma definitiva...tu eres el protector capaz de lograr todo lo que dispongas, estoy orgulloso de mi creación...

Spitfire: Wow, servirías muy bien en mi academia, un verdadero soldado, ja, tengo un futuro pensado contigo... ¡espera! No en "ese" sentido *se sonroja* demonios...

Pinkie: Tú protegerás todo lo que mi hermano ha querido... ¿pero quién te protege a ti?

Dark: Solo los cobardes retroceden pedazo de chatarra ja, siempre ten en cuenta eso Definity...

-Fin del Flashback-

Definity tomo coraje, un no muerto lo encontró y enseguida le disparo creando un ruido alertando más a los seres de la oscuridad...

Definity: Objetivo, proteger a mi reclamadores, objetivo cumplido...objetivo actual, sobrevivir...objetivo en marcha, modo furia activo... *desenfunda sus katanas*

Los ojos de Definity turnaron rojo lo cual era el modo furia, eliminar, matar, disparar a cualquier cosa que se mueva, los no muertos llegaron y Definity lucho, ambos se abalanzaron y los corto de un pase, llegaron cinco más y dos de ellos recibieron un disparo mientras los otros tres fueron partidos en dos partes, enfurecidos llegaron más de veinte no muertos, saco su gatling con quinientas balas restantes y uso cien para acabar con ellos, más de treinta llegaron y los fulmino con lo que le restaba de balas, quince más le llegaron por la espalda pero este invoco dos pistolas y mato a base de tiros a la cabeza, los cuales a cinco no murieron, dos no muertos llegaron y se abalanzaron a su espalda mordiéndolo, enfurecido se sacudió lanzándolos a metros de distancia, sus alas rotas las rompió y las uso como lanzas puntiagudas, rompiéndose solo le quedaban dos invocaciones, invoco dos ametralladoras de mano, salieron más de treinta no muertos rodeándolo, todos se lanzaron a embestirlo pero con un impulso acróbata hacia arriba disparo dándose vueltas en el aire matando a una gran cantidad, no dejaban de llegar más, no contando ya con munición uso sus espadas de energía, atravesó a tres de ellos con un solo estoque, absorbiendo poder para más invocaciones no era lo suficiente, llegaron mas no muertos y unos eran el doble de tamaño que los normales, portaban lanzas hechas con huesos ensangrentados, uno de ellos trato de encajarle la lanza pero Definity la partió en dos y le clavo su espada de energía en la cara dándole una muerte rápida, por atrás llegaron cinco y lo embistieron, cayó al suelo era consumido, no dándose por vencido activo una onda de choque que mando por los aires a todos los no muertos cerca de dos metros de distancia, su invocación estaba lista pero no la uso todavía, peleaba sin mañana hasta que en un ataque desprevenido le encajaron la lanza oscura en el pecho, su sistema decía "Activando escudo de energía de emergencia, daños graves" Definity mas que furioso se sacó la lanza y con su espada de energía la clavo en el no muerto que lo había hecho, lo levanto con la espada enterrada en él y lo calcino con la sobrecarga de energía, invoco dos pistolas ligeras que aparecieron en sus costados pero no las tomo, pegasos le lanzaron plumas, con sus pistolas duales les disparo, mirando hacia arriba nuevamente cayó al suelo por siete no muertos, esta vez no había forma de liberarse, con su cuchillo como último recurso mato rápidamente a dos de ellos, con su espada de energía mato tres y con la otra los restantes, se levantó y vio que su espada de energía izquierda no tenía energía y dejo de funcionar, la tiro al suelo, los no muertos lo rodearon, su sistema decía "Utilizando reservas de éter, invocaciones restantes: 1"

Definity: ¡Van a morir! ¡Perforadora etérea!

De la mano de Definity se convirtió en una perforadora, una especie de cono giratorio metálico afilado capaz de destripar a cualquier cosa que tocara en cuestión de segundos, los no muertos se lanzaron pero eran descuartizados por Definity a una velocidad increíble, la perforadora era muy eficiente pero consumía mucho de su poder, su sistema decía "Batería baja, no quedan reservas"

Definity: ¡Demonios!

Desconecto la perforadora de su poder y la uso como una arma puntiaguda, no siendo tan eficiente no le quedo alternativa más que retroceder, por atrás llegaron más, estaba rodeado y dos de los no muertos lo mordieron rompiendo el escudo etéreo sobrante, su armadura era fácilmente dañada, abollada y comenzaba a sufrir daños graves, su sistema estaba por marcar daños críticos, Definity comenzando a sentir dolor tomo su espada de energía sobrante y absorbió la poca energía para dos invocaciones...las ultimas al parecer, le dieron entre elegir una carga de dinamita o dos revólveres, eligió los revólveres, y comenzó a disparar a la cabeza, muy eficientes pero solo había nueve balas en cada revolver, quedando tres y cuatro balas uso sus puños para acabar con ellos, uno de los no muertos grandes lo tomo por la espalda y le clavo una espada hecha de huesos en su pecho, muerto de dolor no se daba por vencido, no podía fallar en su objetivo, con el revolver apunto a su cabeza y disparo, Definity se levantó y se sacó una vez más la espada de su pecho, su sistema ya marcaba daños críticos, otro de los grandes estaba por matarlo pero Definity le metió un codazo haciéndolo para atrás, disparando seis balas de los revólveres lo mato, seguían llegando más, los podía ver a metros de distancia, cayó al suelo, se quitó su casco de combate y dijo...

Definity: Vengan por mí...

Moribundo y con una bala de revolver junto su cuchillo se dio el combate nuevamente, apuñalo y uso como escudo a uno de los no muertos, tirándolo al suelo disparo su última bala de revolver contra un ser no muerto grande, pegasos le lanzaron más plumas afiladas hacia su armadura haciendo dañarla al 100%, con su cuchillo de último recurso apuñalo tantos como pudo, su sistema estaba frito, dos no muertos le clavaron dagas en su brazo izquierdo, lanzo el revolver como un cuchillo arrojadizo, golpeo y descuartizo a tantos como pudo, no podía soportarlo más, hasta que una espada en llamas atravesó a Definity tan brutalmente que no pudo resistirlo, al mirar quien había hecho eso miro a una yegua blanca pálida, muy hermosa, ella dijo...

Princesa Cementerio: La muerte es inevitable Definity, nunca trates de evitarla...ahora duerme...tu descanso eterno ha llegado...

En el sistema de Definity decía "Daño altamente crítico, potenciadores ningunos, nodo de energía desactivándose, energía total 0%, Sistema...sistema apagándose en breve...

Los sistemas de Definity habían sido permanentemente eliminados, daños altos que no había manera de repararlo, el visor de Definity comenzaba a turnarse negro lo cual indicaba que estaría muerto, en su visor decía "Objetivo actual: Sobrevivir..." El visor de Definity se apagó y este murió, la princesa desencajo su gran espada y lanzo el cadáver de Definity por los aires cayendo en unos escombros de edificios el yelmo de combate salió volando hacia un pilar quedando con una mancha de sangre, de fondo se veía el cielo morado junto con par de no muertos a lo lejos, en su yelmo de batalla decía unas letras en rojo diciendo...

Fin de la transmisión...

Seguido de eso, se apagó por completo.


	14. Enmendando el Daño (Verdadero Epilogo)

Ponyville, 4 dias después de lo ocurrido...

La mañana fresca y nublada cubrió el cielo de Ponyville, el clima era agradable y el ambiente también como era de costumbre, de Sweet Apple Acres un semental y una yegua salieron disparados hacia los huertos dispuestos a trabajar, entre ellos conversaban...

Dark: Bien, supuestamente... ¿cómo debo hacer esto?

Applejack: Es sencillo, volteas hacia atrás, miras el manzano, giras y pateas con fuerza, no hay pierde Blade, anda e inténtalo

Dark: Suena difícil pero aquí voy, ¡jai ya! *patea al árbol*

Del árbol cayeron más de doce manzanas, tres de ellas azotaron en la cabeza de Blade, sin importarle dijo...

Dark: ¿Cómo lo hice?

Applejack: Mas que perfecto...pero debes esforzarte más mi amigo...

Dark: ¿Qué? Pero si baje una, dos, siete, doce manzanas, apuesto que tu no podrías bajar más AJ...

Applejack solo sonrió, se acercó a otro árbol y con un golpe bajo más de veinticinco, Dark quedo boquiabierto ante la gran fuerza...

Applejack: ¿Decías?

Dark: Mi heroína...

Mientras tanto en Baltimare...

Frank: Hemos llegado, el punto de origen de nuestro hogar... ¿Cómo te sientes Hank?

Hank solo observaba pero no hablo...

Frank: Si, lo sopuse, ahora a buscar a nuestro pueblo, necesito verlos nuevamente...

Hank toco el casco izquierdo de Frank, reacciono y lo vio, vio que en su casco tenía una especie de cubo con muchos circuitos dañados, Frank no lo podía creer, era el...

Frank: ¡Control de la improbabilidad! ¡Celestia santa! ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

Hank hizo extrañas señas las cuales Frank le costaba entender, Hank dándose un face palm, se lanzó a la arena y dibujo, una especie de camino con ellos en él, dibujo una "x" en el lugar donde pelearon Savior, Triky contra Gunner y Dark e inmediatamente Frank entendió.

Frank: Ya comprendo...lo encontraste de camino ¿no?

Hank asintió...

Frank: Excelente, déjame verlo... *toma el cubo luminoso* si, justo lo que pensé, está roto pero se puede reparar, creo que todavía sirve pero yo presiento que no durara así que lo mejor será guardarlo, en marcha, debemos encontrar a nuestro pueblo...

Los sementales se pusieron en marcha, mientras tanto en las afueras del Imperio de Cristal...

Celestia: Bien, veamos, ¿ya está todo listo?

Cadence: Afirmativo, todo esta listo...

Luna: Unicamente faltaría detonar la magia...

Celestia: El ejército Lunar y Solar está listo ¿verdad?

Luna: Así es, el ejercito de cristal nos respaldara, todas las fuerzas de Equestria están reunidas...Manehattan, Wonderbolts, legión de cristal, solar y lunar, listos para derrumbar la gran cueva alterna... (Nota del autor: Al referirse a gran cueva alterna, era donde se encontraba el portal alterno hacia la Equestria alterna, el portal no está cerrado pero si un poco sepultado, la cueva es sumamente grande por eso debe ser derrumbada para sepultarla del todo.)

Celestia: Muy bien, en marcha...

Ambas princesas pusieron cascos a la obra.

Equestria alterna, un semental salía de la maleza observando los movimientos de los no muertos de Canterlot, localizo su objetivo y fue a por él, empujando un cadáver hacia la maleza no fue descubierto, entro a una especie de caja grande que por las hierbas altas no se podía distinguir de que era, a punto de entrar el semental dijo...

¿?: Hola amiguito, espero que sigas en funcionamiento, yo no dejo a mis amigos atrás...

Entro y las puertas de la caja se cerraron, la maleza se cubrió completamente y no se pudo apreciar nada...

Por otra parte en la academia Wonderbolt, una pegaso se encontraba en su oficina, portando uniforme militar y enfundando un revolver en su flanco, tranquilamente revisaba unos papeles, seria y desanimada, la pegaso era Spitfire, terminando de revisar todo salió hacia el campo de entrenamiento, veía como los soldados volaban a toda velocidad, todo eso y el entrenamiento de combate que hacían los soldados la hacían recordar a alguien, alguien que por algún motivo, había marcado su ser...

Spitfire: Ojala algún día te pueda ver con la ilusión de que sigas vivo...

Mientras tanto en Ponyville...

Era de tarde ya, había pasado unas horas después de todo lo sucedido, en Sugar Cube Córner se podía ver a un semental dándose una ducha en la recamara, cantando alegremente solo disfrutaba...

Gunner: ¿What's is love? Baby don´t hurt me, don't hurt me, don't hurt, what is…*Es interrumpido*

Señor Carrot: ¡Gunner cállate que mis hijos se van a despertar!

Gunner: Ups...lo volví a olvidar...bueno de todas maneras ya termine...

Saliendo de la ducha se secó y se puso su chamarra, vio un recuadro en el que tenia de fondo a él y a Pinkie con el sombrero de Gunner puesto, lo tomo, sonrió y lo dejo, dio media vuelta y vio algo en el suelo, una especie de engranaje, tomándolo vio que era una pieza de lo que fue un metálico amigo, Definity...Gunner solo lo tomo serio, lo puso en un gabinete y le hizo un saludo militar diciendo...

Gunner: Te extrañare viejo amigo...

Media hora después las seis chicas se reunieron junto con Dark y Gunner para una merienda en la biblioteca de Twilight, todos reunidos conversaban mientras soltaban una que otra carcajada, todo era paz y tranquilidad, las cosas finalmente serian normales para los sementales, el momento del descanso había llegado, Gunner tomo un cupcake y le dio una mordida, con todo el betún en su boca parecía a Santa Hooves, todos reían hasta que un sonido comenzó a escucharse en la parte de arriba, justamente donde estaba la habitación de Twilight, Dash subió a ver y grito...

Rainbow: ¡GUNNER!, ¡GUNNER!

Gunner aterrorizado dio un salto acróbata para subir hasta el pedazo de árbol y se sorprendió por lo que vio...la TARDIS estaba ahí, la misteriosa caja azul nuevamente estaba lo cual indicaba que el Doctor estaría ahí, se abrieron las puertas y salió, el Doctor como siempre solo que con una bufanda entre su cuello de colores llamativos cafés, saludo a todos y le dijo...

Doctor: Veo que ya se encuentran mejor, no saben cuánto me alegra, ¿listos para ver la sorpresa?

El Doctor dio la señal de que Gunner entrara a la TARDIS, al entrar algo verdaderamente lo impacto, algo que vio y que no podía creer, mirándolo con felicidad y tristeza a la vez, lloro, lloro por ambos sentimientos, no se supo que fue lo que vio.

Doctor: Temo decir que tendré que llevarlo y analizarlo, veré que puedo hacer por el...

Gunner solo asintió con dificultad...

Doctor: Busca las piezas que creas que hagan falta, no tardare, solo cinco minutos, lo prometo...

Pinkie subió para ver lo que pasaba, no pudo creer lo que veía, Definity estaba hecho polvo, abollado y lleno de rasgaduras junto con varios cableados saliendo, habían arrancado su pata metálica derecha junto con sus alas, su casco estaba roto del todo, y en el pecho tenía una gran abertura de la cual se podían ver sus mecanismos internos, sumamente horrible sintieron su dolor, Gunner tirado en el suelo triste solo pensaba en como haría para enmendar el daño, Gunner se levantó y vio si podía encontrar en su casco una fuente de grabación para ver que había ocurrido con el...

Doctor: Se lo que haces, toma... *le lanza un microchip* creo que tengo algo para usar esto, déjame buscar en la TARDIS...

El Doctor entro y salió a los treinta segundos con unos visores en tercera dimensión, se los puso a Gunner y dijo...

Doctor: Mira, te los pones e insertas el microchip en la parte trasera de los visores, con eso podrás ver que ocurrió, me sorprende que ya cuentes con ese tipo de tecnología, lo cual me desconcierta ya que Definity no es tecnología del todo pony...

Gunner nervioso por las palabras del Doctor solo callo mientras el vio como Gunner se delataba...

Doctor: Dime... ¿Quién te brindo esa tecnología?...No es un pony... ¿Verdad?

Gunner: Y-yo...

Doctor: Justo lo que pensé, por un momento creí que habías hecho todo esto tu solo, supongo que tú tampoco al igual que Blade corresponden a este lugar... ¿o me equivoco?

Dark: Doctor...este no es momento, hablaremos de eso cuando la maquina este reparada...

Gunner: T-tienes mi palabra Doctor...

Doctor: Entiendo...prepárense, nos marchamos en cinco minutos...

Gunner: ¿Qué?...p...pero si...

Doctor: ¿Quieres que tu creación viva sí o no? Gunner puede que yo sea inteligente, pero necesito saber unas cosas de ti y de Definity, puedo hacerlo por mí, pero no te aseguro que quede bien, contigo ya es una probabilidad mayor...

Gunner: Yo...yo...

Gunner miro a ver a las seis chicas, ellas deprimidas pero con la sonrisa en cara sabía lo que pensaban, ellas entenderían acerca del porque...

Twilight: Ve Gunner...pero promete que regresaras...

Dark: Tienes mi palabra porque yo cuidare de, el...

Gunner: Hermano lo siento, pero este es un viaje que debo hacer...solo...

Dark cayó en silencio y miro a verlo con una seriedad...

Gunner: Lo siento. Pero necesito que cuides de ellas, no sé qué haría si no hubiera conocido, ¿podrías hacerme ese favor hermano?

Dark con el orgullo en la boca respondió con dificultad de dejar a su hermano solo...

Dark: S...si hermano...tienes mi palabra...

Pinkie se acercó ante él y dijo...

Pinkie: No debo preocuparme porque conociéndote sé que volverás con Definity de nuevo... ¿puedo confiar en dejarte libre hermanito?

Gunner: Tienes mi palabra de que volveré Pinkie, lo prometo...

Gunner se acercó a las seis chicas junto su hermano y se dieron un abrazo grupal, no hubo lágrimas porque sabían plenamente que volvería, y esta vez con su creación de vuelta a la vida, las chicas y Dark salieron de la cabina, Gunner cerro con dificultad y la Tardis comenzó a desmaterializarse, a los cinco segundos, no había nada...

Ya en la Tardis...

Doctor: Así que cuéntame Gunner... ¿exactamente quién eres?

Gunner: ¿Cómo que quien soy Doctor? Soy yo, un poni terrestre nacido en Appleloosa...

Doctor: Si, eso lo sé bien...pero al parecer detecto humanidad en ti...

Gunner: No entiendo...siempre he sido pony, no recuerdo haber conocido a las "humanidades" como usted le llama...

Doctor: Pero tienes un conocimiento de eso, mira...te contare algo, ningún pony sabe que son las partes del cuerpo humano, por extraña razón tu fabricaste "manos" y el exoesqueleto de una forma humana en el... ¿Cómo lo averiguaste? Las manos son una parte del cuerpo humano, es una herramienta esencial para realizar un noventa por ciento de las actividades...

Gunner: No lo sé Doctor...simplemente, cuando quise fabricarlo...pensé en algo sofisticado...simplemente, no lo recuerdo...es borroso en mi memoria...

Doctor: Entonces haremos que se recupere tu memoria...

Gunner: ¿Qué cómo?

Doctor: Ya lo veras...prepárate salimos de Equestria hacia la dimensión humana...

Gunner: ¿Qué rayos es un humano Doctor?

Doctor: Es como un...eh...como decirlo... ¿Recuerdas cuando Definity se convertía en una forma rara, con sus patas delanteras a los lados y levantado sus traseras hacia abajo?

Gunner: Si doctor...

Doctor: Haz de cuenta que eso es un humano, pero sin pelo y de carne y hueso...

Gunner: Oh por Celestia, ¿enserio?

En eso la Tardis comenzó a girar, todo daba vueltas ya que el viaje de dimensiones resultaba ser muy pesado...

Doctor: Casi hemos llegado Gunner, esto todavía no termina así, seremos convertidos en humanos...a ser un simio otra vez...

Gunner: ¿Qué ha dicho?

Doctor: ¡Oh nada!, simplemente nos convertiremos en humanos temporalmente así que ¡Allons-y!

Gunner: ¡Q-que! ¡E-espere Doc...!

La Tardis emitió una luz que cegó a Gunner mientras se movía dificultosamente hacia los lados, Gunner conteniendo sus mareos solo se sostenía de un metal mientras veía sus cascos con dificultad, vio cómo se empezaban a regenerar en una nueva forma, comenzó a asustarse por el cambio, pero en eso cayo inconsciente...

Cuatro horas después, Gunner despertaba con una migraña horrible, se sentía diferente, al abrir por completo los ojos no podía mover su cuerpo, parecía que estuviera paralizado por el miedo, miro a ver algo entre ceja y ceja, noto una pequeña separacion entre sus ojos, levantandose se sintio algo mas larguirucho, toco su cabeza y para su sorpresa...

Gunner: ¡Que demonios has hecho!

Sus cascos no estaban, se toco con lo que el doctor conocia como manos, miro a ver hacia abajo y miro que tenia piernas, nervioso, sorprendido y aterrorizado no podia creerlo, el doctor salio con una taza de cafe en la mano, tambien en forma humana.

Doctor: Esta muy bueno el cafe ¿gustas?

Gunner tomo la taza de cafe con dificultad, la lanzo lejos y le dijo...

Gunner: Doctor...que rayos...¿que rayos paso?

Doctor: ¿No es muy obvio? Eres un humano ahora...

Gunner confuso por las cosas, no sabia como responder a eso...

Doctor: Ay por Gallifrey, ¡Eres un humano, hecho de carne y hueso, no tienes pelo, conservas piel caucasica, ojos azules y tu forma de vestir, al viajar en otra dimension la TARDIS nos materializa segun a que dimension vayamos, despreocupate podemos volver a Equestria en cualquier momento, solo debemos buscar la tecnologia para reparar a tu amigo en esta dimension! ¿De verdad crees que te alejare de tus amigos? Por favor, soy el Doctor, un señor del tiempo...

Gunner no hayaba como digerir todo eso...

Doctor: Creo que exagere, pero bueno, debemos buscar lo que falta, supongo que esta sera una nueva aventura, estamos en...el planeta tierra, mi planeta favorito, venga, levantate, te acostumbraras.

Asi comenzo una nueva aventura para reponer a un viejo amigo, aunque tardaria por el hecho de acostumbrarse a todo primero.

Aqui es como finaliza "Obscuridad Reencarnada" gracias a todos por leer, el nuevo proyecto llamado "Aventuras Definitivas" saldra en un tiempo, nuevamente gracias por leer.


End file.
